negima kage mage repost
by Chooch77
Summary: Yo! This is a story that i have got permission from Pokemaster to repost on my account since he was going to take it down.
1. note

**Yo!**

**This is harem lord with a copy of an old story that I have been allowed to post on my profile as the original author was going to delete it.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting and a new family.

It was the day of the Kyuubi festival in Konoha, all around people were enjoying themselves laughing, drinking and burning fox toys as they celebrated the Kyuubi's defeat. Today was the day that Yondaime Hokage had defeated the dreaded Kyuubi No Kitsune, the most powerful demon to grace existence. By giving his life to summon the Shinnigami he had been able to defeat the great beast, however defeated did not mean killed.

On this day only one such child was not enjoying the festival, this child was a 4 year old boy with golden blond hair that seemed to radiate and reflect light as if it was the sun itself. His blue eyes were deep and very piercing for a boy so young, he had three whisker marks on his cheek. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the legacy of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he was also the container for the Kyuubi and was currently running for his life.

You see the Kyuubi is a demon that was considered a force of nature, one of the Bijuu or tailed beasts. It had the power to cause Tsunamis and earthquakes with but a flick of its tail, no demon especially one so powerful can be killed by a mere mortal. So the Yondaime did the next best things, he sealed the Kyuubi away inside of his new born son. It had been his belief that the village would grant his dying wish and treat his child as the hero that protected them by holding the Kyuubi at bay, sadly this did not happen and now said child was running from a mob.

Naruto did not know what happened; one minute he had been sitting in the basement where his room was located, wondering why he was so hated like he usually did. The next the orphanage owner had thrown him on the street saying that he was old enough to take care of himself and that demons did not deserve to be with humans. Naruto never understood why she and the other people at the orphanage called him that, or why they made the other children stay away from him or make fun of him. It did not matter anymore as he had been thrown out, at first the boy had seen that as a blessing in disguise as it meant that he may be able to make friends with people that were out here.

Sadly that was not the case and he was now running for his life after trying to have fun with the other kids his age, however he was slowly losing ground from his pursuers. His legs burned as he tried to keep running, but he knew that he just didn't have the stamina to continue for long; his body was underfed and because of long periods locked up in the basement he did not have much muscle strength. Soon the mob caught up to him and began to beat him, knocking him onto the ground and smashing there foots on him. Naruto curled up into a ball as he tried ease the pain he felt.

"How do you like that Demon!"

"Now you know how we feel!"

"This is for my family!"

Naruto did not understand what they were saying or why they said it; he never remembered hurting anyone so why were they doing this to him. In the end it didn't matter and the last thing he felt was the searing pain of something impaling him through the stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed that there was nobody there anymore, thinking they had left he got up and looked around; that was when he realized that he was not outside anymore. _where am I?_the blond wondered to himself. He looked like he was in some kind of Sewer; it was a long dark tunnel with calf high water, there were several pipes running along the ceiling. Most of the pipes were a vibrant blue color, however there was one pipe that was not; this pipe was a dark red and had a foreboding feel about it. However it was also the only pipe that seemed to lead somewhere, so he decided to follow it.

Eventually he moved into a large room; not much could be seen in it as he looked around, the only thing he noticed was a large cage. The cage had silver bars, strange marking covered them; in the middle of the bars was a piece of paper with the kanji for seal. Though because Naruto could not read he did not know what it meant. Curiosity getting the better of him he moved closer to the cage.

Only to jump back in fright when a pair of large red eyes with black slits opened up and looked at him. "So my flesh bag of a container as come to visit," a voice spoke, the voice was deep base and demonic sounding rumble. The creature came into view revealing itself to be a large 100 story fox with blood red fur and 9 swishing fox tails, making itself known as the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was going to continue and try to give the kid a scare when it noticed something, the child was currently crouched on the ground his knees hugged to his chest as he hid his face. "What are you doing?"the Kyuubi asked as it watched the child behind the cage, in all honesty while it had expected something like this it had not expected it so soon.

"Please don't hurt me," Naruto cried as he rocked himself back and forth, "I promise I'll be good from now on!"

The red eyes of the Kyuubi looked as if they were in a frown, that did not make sense. Even if it was a creature of mass destruction it would not hurt a child, scare him yes but not hurt him. _I wonder,___the two great eyes closed as the creature began to search through the memories of this young child. What it saw caused great amounts of disgust and anger to flow through it, _these disgusting monkeys treat this child worse than an animal and they call me a demon!_ the great Kitsune was about to let loose with its power and bloodlust before it remembered the child who came here.

It looked at the young boy who was still curled up in the fetal position and begging not to be hurt, it could help but wince. Deciding that speaking to him in this form would not be the best it began to change, shrinking and changing shape. When the transformation was finished it was not a fox standing there but a woman; a very beautiful woman. She had an hourglass figure that was far too perfect to be human, with blood red hair framing a perfectly hear shaped face. Her skin was a light bronze color similar but a few shades lighter than Naruto's own, her perfect and generous figure was covered by a dark red Kimono; 9 fox tails swished behind her and 2 fox ears were on her head.

Walking up to the cage she looked at the little boy and gave him her most compassionate smile, "come here little one. It's alright I'm not going to hurt you," she crouched down and beckoned to him.

Naruto for his part was not sure whether to trust this odd but very pretty woman, he had never been shown kindness before except by the old man in the funny hat. He looked at her for a moment before deciding that there was nothing to be gained unless he actually did something, slowly he made his way over to her. When he was right next to the bar the young woman had him slide his tiny frame through it, as soon as that happened she scooped him up in a hug.

Immediately he started to panic, thrashing about wildly as he tried to get out of the woman grip. His breathing began to get heavy and erratic, his flailing arms and legs were beginning to lose spasm and his heart rate began to accelerate. Kyuubi noticed this and immediately tried to calm him down.

"It's ok kit," she said in as soothingly as a voice as he could. She let out her chakra but rather than let out the malice and bloodlust that most people felt she made it as warm and compassionate as she held the shivering and freaking out child. "I'm not gonna hurt you, just relax," it began to work as the young boy relaxed.

Once he did Kyuubi breathed a sigh of relief as she gently cradled the young Naruto in her arms, it was then she noticed he began shaking. At first she thought he was going to freak out again; then she heard him begin to sob, she noticed her shirt was getting wet and knew the child was crying. She held him just a little tighter but still gentle as the child in her arms cried; judging from what she saw of his memories this was the first hug she got, since she did not count those small one armed hugs the Sandaime Hokage gave Naruto. It several hours within the mindscape when Naruto stopped.

"Sorry," he said his voice so low and soft if not for Kyuubi's enhanced hearing she would have missed it.

She did not know what he was sorry about but it didn't matter, "you have nothing to be sorry for kit," she told him her voice sounding like honey with its alto tone.

"But I ruined your dress."

Ah! So that was it, "do not worry about this little one. I am the one who should be sorry," she said as her face took on a pained look.

Naruto lifted his head up and tilted his head to the side in a cute expression that instantly made Kyuubi think _'KAIWAII'_, she probably would have glomped him if he wasn't already practically melded against her. "Ano but what are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"Those people are hurting you because of me," she said this time her voice cracking a little. "Because I'm sealed inside of you, they think that by hurting you their hurting me."

Naruto blinked in confusion as a frown marred his face, "but… who would want to hurt someone as pretty as you?"

Kyuubi blushed despite the situation, while many people had called her pretty and many more had used far more extravagant words to describe her beauty none of them had ever been so sincere. Humans and demons alike had tried to woo her with words, but she had been able to sense the lust coming from them. This boy had no such feelings being at an age where they had yet to take shape; she shook it off, right now she needed to tell him about her so he would understand.

The young woman continued, "I suppose I should tell you my name first, my name is Akane; however you may know me better as my title of Kyuubi No Kitsune."

Naruto thought for a moment, he had heard the old man tell him about the Kyuubi one of the few times he came to visit him. He blinked as he recalled the information, "I thought the Kyuubi was an evil demon that the Yondaime killed. There's no way you can be a demon."

"I am kit," Kyuubi said sadly, "however I am not evil I was… tricked into attacking your village." it was part of the truth at least, but the boy was not yet ready to hear of the dangers he may face since she was sealed in him. "As for the Yondaime, while he did 'defeat me' in a sense he could not kill me. Demons cannot be killed by mortals, so he did the next best thing by sealing me into a new born baby."

Naruto tried to comprehend what she was saying, "so your sealed into me… right?" Akane nodded, "and the reason those villagers hurt me is because they think I am you?" the red head bit her lower lip as she nodded, "well that's just stupid."

"wha"

"How can I be you if your right here," Naruto said, "besides you don't act bad."

A few tears came to Akane's eyes but she blinked them away as she reburied her face in Naruto's hair, holding on to him like a life line. Naruto didn't resist as he had started growing used to the hug, a part of him couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of warmth she gave off. For awhile they stayed like that, before Akane perked up.

"Say kit how would you like me to train you?" she asked.

Naruto blinked as he looked at her, "You mean like a ninja?" his voice sounding hopeful.

Akane smiled at him, "I'll train you to be something even better. How would you like to be a ninja mage?"

Naruto did not know what a mage was, but it sounded cool and unique. He nodded his head with an eager expression making Akane laugh a little at it.

"Ok than," she said, "however if I am going to train you than you cannot tell anyone about me."

"Why not?" Naruto asked with confusion evident in his features.

"Because if they knew I was training you they would think I was trying to influence you."

Naruto did not understand why they would think that or even what influence meant, but nodded anyway.

"Good now than you need to wake up."

"wait!" Naruto said as he began to fade, "how do I get back here?"

"Just close your eyes and think of this place and you will come back," Akane answered him.

Naruto nodded as he faded from existence; when he was gone Akane wiped a few tears away as she decided on a training schedule for the young child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes as he woke up in a bed he recognized as the one reserved for him at the hospital.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked as he turned his head to look at the old man in the funny hat, "I'm fine Ojisan. Did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"I did," the old Hokage replied, "I am sorry I could not get there sooner I was in a council meeting." _I suspect they did that on purpose so they could try to get rid of him_ Sarutobi thought with a frown.

"That's ok Ojisan, its not your fault people are baka's," Naruto said.

Sarutobi looked at him strangely for a minute at the odd sentence, while the beating had only been severe enough to send him to the hospital a few times he had never said something like that_could he know of the Kyuubi?_Sarutobi shook his head at the absurd thought, there was no way a child could know of that.

Naruto looked up at the old man who seemed to be in his own world. "Hey Ojisan?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi snapped out of his stupor, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Can I go now?"

Sarutobi blinked before chuckling, no matter what happened Naruto always hated hospitals and wanted to get out of them as soon as possible. "Of course your wounds are all healed so you are free to leave."

Naruto grinned as he stood up, getting the clothes laid out for him on as he left.

Sarutobi watched the boy leave and closed his eyes, _I am so sorry I could not protect you more Naruto…_

XXXXXXXXXX

_5 years…_

it had been 5 years since Naruto had met Akane, in that time Akane had begun to teach Naruto everything she could.

the first thing he learned about was chakra, mana and chi; the three different types of energy found within humans. chi was physical energy and could be used to enhance the body, increasing ones physical performance by and exponential rate. Mana was spiritual or magic energy, this energy was used to cast what Akane called spells; these spells ranged from requiring strange chants to launch attacks or even simple harnessing of the elements. Chakra was a combination of both physical and spiritual energyand the one that the ninja of this world used, very few could use the other two separately; in fact as far as Naruto knew only he and Akane could do this.

Naruto also learned how to cast magic, his favorites were the elemental kinds but he also excelled at the kind that required him to speak a language Akane called Latin. He was also able to learn about a magic that could summon creatures from another realm, though he had to have special orbs which contained their spirits to do this.

That did not mean he had let his other skills go to waste either, at Akane's request Naruto had snuck into the mansion of the Yondaime Hokage; being able to bypass the barriers because of his Namikaze blood. Once there he had let Akane copy down all the scrolls and book so he could read them. Through the books Naruto had learned many things, the most useful of which being the art of sealing and the shadow clone jutsu which allowed him to accelerate in his training. The clones would practice things like Kata's, stealth and jutsu, while he would either get a lecture from Akane or do physical training.

He had even learned non shinobi and magical related things, such as hunting and cooking. This was so he could live despite the villager's attempts to keep him from that right.

Because of his training Naruto was right now at the top in his class, despite the teachers attempts to sabotage him. However this had made many people unhappy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted as blood flew from his mouth as someone punched him in the gut hard, he fell to the ground as people surrounded him. This had happened many times in the past, through each time Naruto would remain stoic and silent; never giving into their desire to hear him scream. Normally they would get bored after awhile and leave, this time however was different. In their eyes the Kyuubi was getting too powerful and the Sandaime was not doing anything about it, they had decided to take things into their own hands.

Naruto who had been stoic up until than had his eyes widen as a scream tore its way through his throat when he felt the burning and stinging sensation of a pitch fork being shoved into his gut. More things began impaling him ranging from kunai and shuriken to swords and lances. The pain became more and more unbearable, it was then that something inside him snapped. Power burst forth causing everyone to freeze, it was not the power of the Kyuubi but it was far stronger than anything they had ever felt.

Naruto eyes glazed over as he held out his hand, "ULTIMA!" the moment the words his lips the world exploded before his eyes. Naruto closed his eye lids as the intense light blinded him, when he opened them they began to widen. Where once there was a lot of people in a pristine street that had only been stained by his blood, there was now nothing but a giant crater. It was as if the entire place had been annihilated from existence.

Naruto began to seize up as he realized what he had done; he had killed them, all of them. He had used his power to kill them, in his desperation he had called upon a spell that he had been told about but not taught. He looked at his hand which was lightly steaming, _I'm a monster…_

Akane being aware of her hosts growing mental stability began to speak up, _'Kit listen you are not a monster this was self defense.'_

However Naruto wasn't listening, _I killed them, I'm a monster a demon just like they said…_

_'Kit listen to me you are not a monster!'_

_I can't believe it, what am I gonna do now! I just killed all those people, oh Kami what am I gonna do now! Even Jiji won't protect after he sees what a monster I've become! I have to get away! I HAVE T-_

there was a bright flash of light that exploded before Naruto's eyes and then darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It felt like centuries had passed before Naruto opened his eyes again; he felt sluggish, heavy as if he had just gone through 4 years worth of nonstop physical exercise. He felt a hand stroking his hair and looked up, it was Akane looking at him with a relieved expression.

"Thank god your awake," she said as a small tear ran down her eyes.

"Akane-chan," Naruto said in a tired voice, "What… what happened?"

"You had a training accident," Akane lied, she had erased his memories so he would not be burdened with the knowledge that he had killed all those people. "You ended up using too much power and ripped open the dimensional fabric of your world."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? Where are we? And… why do I feel so heavy?"

"We are currently in the space that exists between worlds or dimensions," Akane answered. "I haven't told you yet, but your world is not the only one out there. Right now we are hanging in the space between those worlds."

"How do we get back?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "what you did should not have been possible. Even demon lords such as myself have to journey through Makai before we can go to another world."

"So I can't get back?"

"Maybe, as I said I am unsure how you did what you did." she paused, "as for why you feel heavy it seems that you absorbed almost all of my power. Right now I am pretty much nothing more than a spirit without power that is inside your soul, you are now the new Kyuubi in a sense."

"So… I'm a demon?" he asked, he was not sure what to feel about that. On one hand Akane who was a demon had been more akin to him than any human had ever been, on the other he was now exactly what people said he was.

Akane shook her head, "no… well not all demon. You are what we call a Hanyou, half human, half demon. Take a look at yourself."

Naruto did and noticed with shock that he had a long furry fox tail attached to his back, which had ripped a whole in his clothes. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL!"

"Come down kit," Akane soothed, "unfortunately this was the only thing I could think of for you to survive." it took awhile but Naruto soon calmed down enough to think rationally.

"Is there any way I can hide this part of myself?" Naruto asked.

"Yes actually it's quite easy, all you have to do is 'will' your takes and ears back."

_ears_ Naruto reached up to the top of his head and noticed that he did indeed have 2 fox like ears on his head. Naruto took a deep breath before he started to panic _calm down Naruto, just will yourself back to normal_. Naruto imagined his ears and tail going back into his body, once he felt they had shrunk he sighed. "Ok so now what?"

"Now," Akane started, "you need to release as much magical energy as possible. It should rip a whole in space so we can go through. Though I do not know where we will end up…"

"Anything is better than staying here," Naruto closed his eyes until he felt the familiar feeling of his energy, an uncontrollable maelstrom of power. Taking hold of it he let out, blasting the entire area with as much power as he could; there was a flash of light before darkness once again claimed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he felt something licking his face, he made a futile effort to push the thing off; only to yelp as whatever it was bit his hand. He jumped straight up into a sitting position as his eyes snapped open; he looked around to find himself on a hill with a small village a ways away. He looked down as he felt something on his lap to see… a fox?

"Akane-chan?" he asked hesitantly as he felt a small flicker of emotion from the seal.

"Its me kit,"her voice spoke up from the fox.

"But how…"

"Am I out of the seal,"seeing his nod she shrugged, "this is only a guess but I think that without my power I was able to slip through the seal."

Naruto nodded it made sense though he wondered why she was not in her human form, he was just about to ask when they both turned their heads towards the village at sensing demonic energy.

"Kit,"Kyuubi growled.

Naruto nodded as he stood up, while Akane jumped onto his shoulder. Activating one of his containment seals on his hand Naruto unsealed a large 5 foot Nodachi class blade called Murasame. A plain yet razor sharp weapon made out of the most powerful metal to date, it had a black wrap and golden circular Tsuba.

Naruto took off towards the village, when he got their people he became appalled at what he saw. Demons were running amok everywhere, turning people into stone with their Yokai and a petrifying spell. Despite the hardships he had faced Naruto could never stand to see others suffer, tightening the grip on his blade he charged.

"Fire!"

Out of Naruto's hand shot a large fire ball that blasted several demons out of existence, holding Murasame in both hands he disappeared from view; he reappeared behind several demons, which suddenly fell into several pieces before they dispersed. Naruto continued killing demons where ever he could, rescuing the villagers and telling them to leave. Many of the village gaped at the little 9 year old boy who was giving them orders to leave as he killed hordes of demons like they were nothing; however they knew that if they did not get out they would die and so quickly left.

Heading towards the largest source of Yokai Naruto found a rather large demon about to kill a small boy with red hair who was standing over a girl who was passed out and had her feet and legs broken off from petrifaction; Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to rush towards the boy and save him. However before he could there was a flash of light, when it cleared Naruto saw a man with red hair and black and beige trench coat. The man was holding the demons fist with one hand and magic staff in the other, the man held out a staff and suddenly a large ball of fire shot at the demon, vaporizing it.

However there were more demons than just that one, deciding to help the man out Naruto began his own attack.

"Thunder!"

Lightning shot from Naruto's hand and burst into and through one of the bat demons, killing it. He launched himself at another demon, slicing it and the 4 around it to pieces. Naruto saw several demons charging him and held out his sword which doubled as a wand as he began to chant.

"Thundara!"

A large bolt of lightning shot from Naruto's hand and arched off into several smaller bolts, each one blasted through a demon dispersing them. Those that remained were cut down as Naruto continued helping protect the young boy and girl with the red haired man. When it was over Naruto watched the red haired man kneel down and ruffle the kids hair, being respectful Naruto put some distance between them and shut down his enhanced hearing so he could give them privacy; he watched as the man gave the boy his staff before standing. The man then walked over to him, Naruto forced himself to remain calm; he was not in Konoha anymore so there should be no need to worry. He felt Kyuubi lick his cheek and smiled as he felt warmth flooding through their seal link.

Nagi stared at the kid who had fought by his side and killed upwards of several hundred demons, most were low class, but for a child to have this much power and not even be winded… Despite the battle he had seen this boy using a powerful spell and activation key, as well as his skills with the sword he carried and those strange elemental spells. This boy had power, even now he could feel it surrounding this boy. It felt like a hurricane and yet at the same time tame; this boy had more power than him that much he knew, though he also saw a lack of experience in his eyes. He could also sense demonic energy coming from him, it was small but it was still there. Still…

"You know you were pretty good out there," Nagi grinned at the kid. "I don't think I've ever seen a mage as young as you, where you from kid?"

Naruto blinked as he looked at the man, he had no clue what this guy was saying. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Nagi blinked in surprise as the kid began speaking Japanese, it was obvious the boy did not understand him. He muttered a few incantations before speaking again, "My name is Nagi Springfield, so what's your name kid?"

Naruto was surprised when he could understand the man but decided to answer, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, ano was that a spell you just used?"

Nagi grinned, "it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto! Yeah it's a spell I invented so if someone doesn't understand a language I can make them understand it so long as I know their language."

"That's pretty cool Oji-san!" Naruto said with a grin that was not unlike Nagi's though it had a more fox like quality.

Nagi pouted for a moment at being called old but got over it remarkably quick, "so where are your parent's kiddo?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, "I… I never had any parents," the blond's voice was quiet. "Everyone always said my parents abandoned me because they didn't want a monster for a son."

Nagi narrowed his eyes in anger at what this boy was telling him, sure there was a small amount of demonic energy but it was too small to actually do anything. Telling this boy something like that was a terrible crime, if he knew who it was he probably would have killed them for saying something so heartless. He kneeled down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders as he looked up, "I don't think you're a monster," he told the child. "In fact I was wondering how would you like to gain a brother and sister?"

Naruto looked at him in shock, "… your going to give me a family?" he asked, his voice thick with unsuppressed emotions.

Nagi gave him his grin, "yes you see my son and daughter over there," he pointed to the kid he had been talking to and the girl who had been joined by another girl. "I won't be able to be with them unfortunately… I would like you to be Negi's big brother."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried and failed to suppress his tears, he lunged at Nagi startling the red head as Naruto gripped his shirt and cried. For a second Nagi was stunned and unsure, being in contact with the boy he could sense mass amounts of pain and loneliness; it was like the boy was the epitome of despair. Yet even with all that pain in the boys heart, Nagi could sense light, a desire for family and many other things he had obviously been denied. Nagi hugged the boy, rocking him back and forth until he stopped crying.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered as he disengaged himself from Nagi, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

Nagi ruffled his hair, "no problem kiddo; now then you three should head over to Wales. There's a magic clinic there that can heal Nekane. Also there is an academy that Negi, Nekane and their friend Anya can go to and you if you want to learn more."

Naruto nodded, he did not really need to learn more and he had one of the best teachers he could ever ask for, but if Negi and the others needed to go then that was where he would go. There was only one problem, _I don't know how to get there…_

He was just about to ask Negi when Akane spoke up, '_I can get us there. I've been to this world at least once before.'_

Naruto was startled to hear this but didn't question the former queen of Makai, "ok," Naruto told Nagi.

Nagi ruffled his hair again, "good kid. Something tells me your gonna be something great when you grow up." Naruto beamed at the man as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto looked over at the young boy who was staring at him with curiosity and a small amount of wonder and awe. He walked over to the kid and smiled at him, the boy smiled back.

"Dad says you're my new brother, is that true?" Negi asked.

Naruto grinned as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Yep, Nagi asked me to be your new brother." the kid surprised him by latching onto him in joy, as began to babble about how cool it was that he had a brother. Naruto chuckled as he hugged the kid who he had just become a family with; family… a warm feeling spread over Naruto at the thought, it was something he had always wanted. _I finally have a family,_ Naruto smiled as he gently pushed the kid back down. He walked over to the girl he was with, assuming this was Nekane and lifted her in a bridal carry. He looked at Negi and smiled, "come on, your father said we should head to wails so let's go."

Negi and Anya walked up to him as he began to walk towards he directions Kyuubi was sending to him, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that he now had a family and wondered what living with them would be like.

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue is done. Please review.

I want to make several notes, one this will be a massive harem. Since this is a harem manga I see no reason to be shy about giving Naruto a lot of woman. There for I want you to vote for who you want, I already have a few girls already chosen to be in the harem, mainly because I could not part with them being out of it. Those three are Konoka, Kaede and Eva since they have been my favorites in all of the stories I have read and in the manga in general. There will be a MINIMUM of 8 girls for Naruto, I am willing to go up to 15 if necessary but will not go higher than that. I would like for you all to vote on who you want, also if you vote for someone tell me what you want their pactio to be and I will choose one out of however many I get. Also Negi's harem will be much smaller than Naruto's I'm only going to go with about 4-6 girls in it, two of which will be Nodoka and Ayaka since they won't work with Naruto period.

Also I would like to know if you think I should add Nekane to Naruto's Harem and if you do what her pactio should be. Note she will not have as significant a role as the other girls, but I can still see her having a crush on Naruto.

Also note Naruto will be powerful, super powered maybe he has more magical energy then the thousand master and will eventually gain control of all nine of Kyuubi's tails. But that will not be for a long time into the story. Also fate will be somewhere around his level of power.

Also take note that some of the scenes in this will be similar to Naruma a Magical Ninja, which I consider the predecessor of this story. If you have not read it I suggest you do since it is one of my favorite stories ever.


	3. Chapter 2

Luffy15: yeah I know it's kinda weird that he would kill demons when Akane is a demon and helped him more then humans. However Akane is not just a demon but one of its lords, most demons are unintelligent and violent. Naruto knows this since it was one of the things he was taught, I don't deny that its odd though. But hey! Naruto has always been a little unusual, plus despite whats happened he still wants other humans to accept him and its not like these people treated him like crap.

chaos nutter: a valid complaint but worry not! While Naruto is powerful, he will not get serious in most of the fights except when he fights fayte and any powerful Oc's I come up or crossover characters. Think of Naruto as a mentor to Negi he will help when his little brother can't handle things, but he wants Negi to grow powerful and he can't do that if Naruto fights his battles. Also its not like he gonna be able to go Kyuubi on anyone just like that, right now he only has one tail, he will gain more but he will also need to practice when he does gain another one so he can control its power.

fanofmany: it may seem odd but don't forget Akane erased his memory of him killing the mob.

As for the harem it seems that in the top are:

1. Setuna- she is officially in the harem since she got far more votes then the others.

2. Ku Fei with 12 votes

3. Mana with 10 votes

4. Chachamaru and Zazie with 9 votes, I'm actually surprised since I've never seen Zazie in the harem before.

For Negi it seems we only have Asuna and Yue.

I would like to thank all of you for your comments and suggestions for patio's and the girls in the harems and now for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!

_Chapter 1_

Naruto Uzumaki Springfield rushed through the halls of the academy, ignoring all the looks of recognition, awe and blushes as he ran towards where his little brother was graduating.

It had been 6 years since he had gained his new family with Negi and his sister, as soon as Nekane had been healed and retold the story of what happened and how Naruto had saved them with their father, she had signed several adoption papers to make Naruto an official part of the family. After that Naruto and the others, including Negi's friend Anya entered the academy. At first Naruto really did not want to go through the academy, but the old man who ran the academy was absolutely adamant about it for some reason. Naruto assumed it was because of his naturally high reserves which was more powerful than Nagi the thousand master. Deciding it could not hurt to take the academy he did; he soon became hailed as a prodigy not seen in a millennia mastering spells and theory at a rate that was considered unprecedented.

Of course a lot of those spells Naruto already knew, those that he didn't were easily learned with shadow clones; though he did not let anyone know about that technique. Of course he had not let up on his other studies, the blond made sure he excelled in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and the ninja arts. In less than a year Naruto had graduated and started taking jobs, mainly because he wanted to make money to help Nagi, Nekane and Anya who had become something of a younger sister to Naruto.

His jobs had taken him far across the entire globe and his reputation as the adopted son of the thousand master had spread soon after. Many people had begun to say that he was the one destined to surpass the Thousand Master Nagi Springfield, who Naruto had learned was an unrivalled mage in his day, having mastered a thousand spells; hence the title thousand master.

Naruto looked at his watch, _damnit I'm gonna be late!_

_'I told you we should have left sooner but noooo you had to stay with that hussy.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at the fox on his head, _'first off Theodora is not hussy, all we did was spend some time together. Second you did not say anything of the sort; you said "Get your hands off that hussy now!" remember.'_Naruto smirked, _'besides you're just jealous that you didn't get to join in…"_

_'Hmph.'_

He could feel Akane's embarrassment through their bond which had grown throughout the years, _'Now, now don't feel left out, you know I love you.'_

Akane was thankful she was in her fox form so Naruto would not see her blush, _'I-I'm not, what would make you think I'm jealous of her?'_

Naruto shook his head and grinned, before he growled, "screw this… stop!" time came to a complete halt as Naruto continued to speed through the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You've all done well these last 7 years, but the real training begins now…"

Negi Springfield tuned out the sound of the Deans speech as he looked out into the crowd, he could see Nekane smiling at him. Nekane had graduated 2 years ago and was now working as a healer here in Wales, however that was not who he was looking for. He frowned and was about to give up when he spotted Naruto right next to Nekane, the blond offered Negi his biggest smile before placing a hand on Nekane's shoulders and startling her.

Negi smiled as his big brother and role model showed up, it was well known that Negi looked up to his big brother. In fact nearly everyone at the academy looked up to Naruto, often times during lectures and practical's teachers would use the blond as an example of what they should strive for. Though they left out any and all mention of the pranks he had pulled in the first few months of his time at the academy.

"Negi Springfield!"

Negi blinked in surprise as his name was called before putting a smile on, he walked over to the dean and grabbed his diploma as he shook the man's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto Nii-san!"

Naruto grinned as Negi jumped onto him, grabbing the 10 year old so he wouldn't fall. he offered the boy a proud smile as he ruffled his hair, "congrats Kiddo! You've finally graduated!" Naruto laughed as he set the boy down. Negi smiled happily at the proud tone in his big brothers voice, getting Naruto's approval was more important than anything else.

"Congratulations Negi, you've taken your first step to being an adult,"Akane said from her perch on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you Akane-san," Negi said, having been introduced to the fox awhile ago.

Nekane smiled at the scene having scene similar ones countless times; Naruto was Negi's hero, perhaps even more so than their father. She blushed at the thought of Naruto, her adopted brother who she secretly had a bit of crush on. Despite not knowing her or Negi he had been there for them; pushing himself above and beyond human limits to become the best he could, making sure that he spent as much time with them as they wanted when he got back from where ever his job took him. He would tell them grand tales of all kinds about where he had been and would often bring the two souvenirs, than he would help them with whatever they needed. Before her thoughts could go any further a new voice spoke up.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked just in time to see another red headed missile launch itself at him, thankfully he had reflexes that far surpassed most and was able to catch the now identified Anya. Said girl squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feeling of finally being in her crushes arms. Naruto despite being somewhat weary of the girl hugged her back, ever since he had killed those monsters and rescued them with Nagi, Anya had gotten a major crush on him. Trying to 'flirt' with him every chance she got; and while Anya was a cute kid she was still just that, a kid. Still Naruto did love her like a sister and would not push the girl away, knowing what that felt like.

"Guess what, Guess what!" Anya said in an excited voice, "I got assigned to a fortune telling job in London!"

Naruto grinned as he held the girl, "that's awesome! London is a pretty cool place; there are a lot of ancient castles and ruins from the medieval period when magic and knights were more prevalent in the world."

Anya nodded her head, hanging on his every word as if it was spoken by Kami himself. Anya calmed down as Naruto put her feet on the ground and they began walking, she looked over at Negi who had opened his message which would show his job. "So Negi-kun what does yours say?" she asked.

"Where will you be training?" Nekane asked curious as well.

"Its about to appear," Negi said as Anya looked over his shoulder, "well?"

"A teacher…" Anya looked surprised.

"…in Japan," Nekane finished with a shocked look.

Naruto said nothing as he looked on in amusement, knowing what was about to happen.

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

Both quickly ran up to the Dean who was passing through the area.

"P…Principal whats the meaning of this! What do you mean by "teacher"!" Nekane practically shouted.

The principle stopped, looked over at Naruto for a minute before turning to the girls. "Ho… a teacher is it?"

"Are you sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake! There's no way a 10 year old can be a teacher!" Nekane said.

Anya decided to add her input, "That's right! Negi's a total shrimp, and on top of that he spaces out all the time!"

Naruto held in his laughter as Negi looked on in shock, Naruto decided to speak up. "If its on the diploma, then that is the end of the matter, right old man?"

The principal sighed, no matter what he had been unable to rid Naruto of his disregard of respectful titles, "indeed…" Nekane was just about to faint when the Principle added, "but do not worry I am not sending Negi alone…"

"Ehhh?" Nekane said

The principle gestured to Naruto, "Naruto-kun will be accompanying Negi on his first job and will help him adjust to real life."

"Nii-san is…" Negi said with a smile, knowing he would be able to spend more time with his brother.

Also the principle to the school you will be assigned to is a good friend of mine," the principal added, "just do your best, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Negi said with a smile as Naruto offered a 2-fingered salute.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Negi why don't you get all your stuff packed," Nekane suggested as they got home. Negi nodded as he ran up stairs.

"Don't worry," Naruto reassured Nekane, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Negi will be fine, I'll make sure nothing happens to him and that he grows strong."

Nekane smiled at Naruto as she turned around; deciding it was now or never she lunged at him, her lips claiming his. For a second Naruto froze solid feeling as if he had turned into a popsicle, luckily for him instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arms around Nekane's waist. As the kiss began to get more intense and passionate neither were able to notice the green glow that surrounded them.

"Pactio!"

The yell startled both of them out of their kiss as they turned to Akane, seeing her with two cards in her mouth. Naruto grabbed them and flipped them over; looking at them he gave Nekane a grin. "I guess this means were partners now," Naruto said as he handed Nekane's pactio over to her.

Nekane took her pactio and looked at it with a smile and a small blush, "I guess it does," she mused softly as she held the card between her fingers.

"You do know that…"

"I know," Nekane interrupted with a blush, "…just make sure you don't forget about me."

"I think I could do that," sticking the card in his pocket Naruto gently grabbed Nekane by the waist and began kissing her again. Just a few moments later Negi walked down the stairs with a brief case in hand, stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted his onee-chan and Nii-san making out.

"W-What are you two doing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! Japan sure seems crowded," Negi said as he looked around the train they were on. All around them were a number of cute girls ranging from Naruto's age to girls who looked to be in high school.

Naruto chuckled as he scratched Kyuubi on the head, "there's seems to be a lot of girls too." he looked over at a group who were staring at him and offered his patented 'foxy grin' making the girls giggle as they blushed and looked away. He ruffled his little brothers hair, "Who knows, we may even be able to get you an older girlfriend here."

"N-Nii-san," Negi whined with a blush at his brothers teasing, "i'm too young to have a girlfriend...:

"Bah!" Naruto said, "when i was your age Negi I had already had my first kiss..." Naruto's eyes glazed over in rememberance.

"Like how you kissed Onee-chan?" Negi asked with a slight glare.

"Your not still angry about that are you?" Naruto asked as he gave Negi his puppy dog eyes.

Negi sighed, "no I'm not mad... but I didn't know you and Onee-chan were..." the 10 year old couldn't finish the sentence as he blushed.

Naruto chuckled, "yeah I didn't know either until then."

A few of the girls came up to them and blushed as Naruto gave them a smile, "Hello, where are you two going?" one of them asked Naruto a tint of pink staining her cheeks.

"Is this your kid brother, he's so cute!" another said as she walked up to Naruto and Negi cuddling against Naruto's little brother.

Unfortunately for them some of their hair tickled Negi's nose, however what was unfortunate for them was very fortunate for Naruto.

ACHOOO!

"KYA!"

Naruto did an admirable job of holding back his blush and nosebleed as he took discreet looks at the girls' underwear. It was then the bus stopped.

"Next stop, Mahora Academy Central."

Naruto grinned as he ruffled his little brothers hair, several of the girls gave them a goodbye with one enough being bold enough to give Naruto her phone number before getting off. Naruto shook his head as he looked at his brother, "come on, let's go."

Outside was absolute chaos as people rushed to get to the academy, vehicles of all kinds were trying to get through the traffic as people sped past the two brothers.

"Too all students: this is the guidance committee. This week is "zero late attendance week", and its only 10 minutes until the bell! Let's hurry up!"

"Whawhawhat's going on? There are so many people," Negi looked in shock, "is this what Japanese school is like?"

Naruto looked around, it was definitely hectic but he had seen worse, he looked at Negi. "We need to hurry up as well if we don't want to be late," Naruto took off at a trot.

"Nii-san, w-wait for me!" Negi called out as he ran after his brother.

Naruto allowed himself a smile as he ran; he always loved places that were bussling with activity like this, in the magical world everything was always so busy and he had gotten used to the hustle. Of course he also liked the attention he managed to attract, looking around him he saw a few of the girls looking at him as they passed with a small blush. Naruto gave the girls a grin as he winked, causing most of the girls to blush and look away.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Naruto turned around and frowned at the sight of his little brother being man handled by girl with her orange hair done in pig tails and… were those bells in her hair? Though the weirdest thing were her monochromatic eyes, one being green while the other was blue. She looked to be about his age, give or take a year. She was wearing the standard school outfit, red vest with a red long sleeve jacket and plaid red skirt. He was just about to put a stop to what the girl was doing when he caught sight of the other girl by her side.

The other girl was quite beautiful with dark brown hair and kind, innocent brown eyes. Her skin was a milky white and looked really soft. She had that extremely happy personality that added to her attractiveness all in all she was… _i am so going to have to get to 'know' her much better_Naruto thought with a perverted giggle_._ He heard Akane growl and rolled his eyes as he scratched her ear, deciding to put a stop to his brother being man handled he walked up to them.

"Oi! Orange-chan I would appreciate it if you let go of my little brother," Naruto said.

Both girls and Negi turned to look at the voice, Konoka felt a mild tint of pink come onto her cheeks as she looked at the young man. He was definitely handsome, with spiky blonde hair that fell down onto the sides, framing a masculine face which had a set of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek giving him a cute yet feral looking appearance, she absently wondered if he was single.

Asuna on the other did not even bother to look over the new comer and just glared at him, "and who the hell are you!"

"I'm the guy who is asking you to let go of my little brother," Naruto replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world to figure out.

"You should listen to him Asuna-kun," an older voice spoke up, stopping Asuna from saying anything else. They all turned around to see an older man with white hair, a light beard and glasses walking up to them. "It's good to see you two again, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun."

The orange haired girl instantly dropped Negi as a large blush spread across her face, "Takahata-sensei!"

"Good morning," Konoha said in a happy voice.

Naruto grinned as he stretched out his hand, "It's been awhile since I've seen you old man. I trust you've been doing well."

Takahata laughed as he shook the boys hand with the two girls looking on in shock, "You never change do you Naruto-kun, your just like Nagi."

Naruto's grin widened, "So I've been told."

"Well allow me to welcome you to Mahora," Takahata made a sweeping gesture, "it's a place isn't it Sensei's?"

"EEHH? Sensei's?" Konoka asked in surprise as she looked at the two boys.

"Ah yes… that's right," Negi said remembering why they were here, "My name is Negi Springfield and I will be teaching English at this school."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Springfield," Naruto said looking at Konoka and giving her a charming smile as he winked at her, making said girl blush. "I will be an assistant teacher to Negi to help him. And this…" he pointed to Akane who was lying in the crook of his neck, "is Akane-chan."

"Kya!" Konoka squealed as she appeared at his side with Akane suddenly in her arms as Konoka began to pet her.

"She likes to be scratched behind the ears," Naruto informed Konoka who followed his advice, earning a purr from the vixen in her arms, not noticing the light glare the fox threw Naruto who blew her a kiss.

"W-Wait you mean to tell me that these two brats are teachers!" Asuna asked in shock. There was no way that two little kids could possibly be teachers, especially that red haired brat.

Naruto frowned, "I'm the same age as you are Orange-chan, maybe older."

"What did you call me!" Asuna asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto grinned at her, "Oh do you like the nickname i gave you, _Oraaaange-chaaaannnn._"

Before Asuna could explode Takahata decided to jump in, "actually Asuna-kun these two are pretty smart for their age. Negi-kun here is a child genius and Naruto-kun is known as the prodigy who graduated from the University in only one year." of course they didn't know what university he was talking about.

Asuna looked at Takahata, "Sensei… even if you tell me that…"

"It seems that from today onwards these two will be taking over class A instead of me."

Konoka seemed surprised, but Naruto was really focused on Asuna who looked like she was about to explode. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I DON'T WANT A KID AND SOME PERVERT TEACHING ME!"

Naruto frowned at the jab, sure he had a more then healthy respect for the female body but that did not mean he was a pervert. "I take offense to that you know..."

Asuna ignored the blond as she pleaded with Takahata, "Plus a while back he was saying "Love… um…" something really rude to me."

Naruto looked at Negibefore kneeling down and whispering, "what did you tell her?"

"I said her love was unrequitted," Negi whispered back causing Naruto to snicker before speaking out loud, "but it's true."

"IT IS NOT TURE!" Asuna picked him up by the collar of his coat and began to shake him. "I HATE KIDS, ESPECIALLY LITTLE ANNOYING FLEAS LIKE YOU!"

Naruto was about to stop Asuna when he noticed some of her hair tickling Negi's nose, deciding this would be her punishment as he grabbed Konoka by the arm; missing her blush as he gently led her away from the line of fire.

ACHOO!

There was a huge gust of wind and suddenly Asuna was completely stripped of her clothing and standing there in shock. Naruto once again held in his blush as he noticed how well developed her body was for a teenager, he looked at her underwear and couldn't help but make a comment. "cute bear."

All of the guys in the vicinity besides Naruto, Takahata and Negi were blown back by nose bleeds at the sight.

"KYAA! What the hell is going on!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

All of them soon found themselves in the dean's office, Akane was back in her favorite spot and Asuna was much too Naruto's disappointment wearing her school Gym clothes. Naruto took a second look around the room, it was fairly large, at least twice the size of the Hokage office back where he came from. There was a small coffee table and a few chairs behind them, a few book cases to the left and a stair case leading to a second floor.

"Principal Sensei," Asuna said, "what is the meaning of this!"

Naruto turned himself back to the principle, a man named Konoeman Konoe who had an oddly shaped and practically bald head with just a small knot of hair in the back, a beard and the largest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen. _He could give that fuzzy brows man who i sometimes saw running around Konoha a run for his money..._ Naruto thought with a shiver as he remembered the man's shouts of 'youth'.

"Hohoho Negi-kun I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher, that's quite the task they've given you."

"Y… yes," Negi said giving a slight bow, "it's nice to meet you!"

Konoeman turned his attention to Naruto, "it's good to see you as well Naruto-kun. I am glad they sent you here, I wanted to thank you for your assistance last year."

Naruto grinned as everyone looked confused, wondering what he had done to help the dean. Konoka wondered how the hot blonde knew her father, "don't mention it old man, you know I'm always happy to of assistance." a sly smirk came to his face as he looked at Konoka who was next to him, said girl blushed when she noticed his gaze. "Though I must admit to being hurt," Naruto gave a mock pout, "not once did you tell me that you had such a beautiful granddaughter."

Konoka blushed increased to the point that Naruto was reminded of certain blue haired girl in his world who had done the same thing when they used to play together on occasion. Konoeman looked highly amused, "Hohoho I apologize it must have slipped my mind. But since were on the subject how would you think of marriage-"

"Oh Grandpa!" Konoka said her blush still in place, though she now had a mallet in her hands which she had used to hit her grandfather. Negi and Asuna sweat dropped at seeing this, meanwhile Naruto was trying to figure out just where she got it from.

"I… isn't it just a little odd that these kids are going to be teaching us," Asuna said. Naruto pouted at the obvious fact that she had not listened to him earlier, "and our home room teachers no less!"

"Orange-chan you know I'm the same age as you right? Seriously," Naruto spoke earning a growl from said Orange head.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun," Konoeman spoke interrupting what would have become a little spat. "This job will probably be very difficult even for you two." he paused, "if it is too hard you will have to return home. There will be no second chances, do you accept?"

Naruto grinned as he draped an arm over his little brothers shoulders, "don't worry old man, Negi can handle anything. If there is ever something he can't handle I'll be sure to deal with it until he can."

Negi smiled as he instantly felt better knowing his brother was here, "Yes, I'll do it!"

"Then its settled," Konoeman said, "let us begin today. Let me introduce to you our staff guidance councilor Shizuna Sensei."

The door opened and both Naruto's big brother senses and his pervert senses began to tingle, he instantly pushed his brother out of the way just as a woman walked right into them. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you were Naruto could not get away and found his face pushed within a soft set of pillows… figuratively speaking. Naruto for the first time in awhile found himself stuttering and blushing as he spewed out apologies; though inside his mind you could see a chibi Naruto waving a flag that said score in the air.

Oddly enough the older and beautiful blond woman did not seem to mind and even giggled at Naruto red face, "It's alright," she said with a giggle and a small light tint of pink to her cheeks.

Konoeman repressed the urge to give a perverted giggle, "If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her."

The woman looked at Naruto and Negi and gave a small wink, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uuhhh… likewise," Naruto said trying to regain his composure as he held out his hand. Shizuna giggled as she took it.

"Oh, and one more thing," said the old man who looked like a light just came on in his head. "Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan can Negi stay with you for a little while. We have yet to find a place for him to stay at."

"Geh," was all Asuna could think to say as she gaped at the old man.

Said man turned to Naruto, "I apologize but we have yet to find out where you are going to be staying. I will see where we can put you for now and give you a message later today."

"Sounds good," Naruto said with a smirk.

Asuna suddenly slammed her hands on to Konoeman's desk, "What! From when until when, Principle sensei!"

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka asked as she pet Negi on the head.

"I told you I hate kids!" Asuna yelled at the brunette.

"You two get along now," Konoeman said as the two looked away from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the 5 including Shizuna walked to their class Naruto decided to make conversation, "So you've been going to this school long Konoka-chan?"

Konoka blushed at the affectionate suffix as she smiled at him, "Yes for several years now, in fact…"

As the two continued to talk Asuna was glaring daggers at him and Negi making the poor red head sweat, very quickly Asuna stopped and pointed at Negi. "I refuse to live with someone like you!" Asuna shouted, "go camp outside with a sleeping bag or something! I'm going ahead! See you later sensei's!" with that she stomped off.

Konoka blushed a bit as she bowed to them and ran after Asuna, Naruto shook his head as he looked at Shizuna. "is she always so…" he trailed off as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uuhhh… that girls always been a little rowdy, but she really is a nice person," Shizuna replied as she took out a book and gave it to Negi. "Now this is the class roll, will you two be ok?"

Naruto grinned as Negi thanked her, "don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine," Naruto answered before Negi could say anything as Shizuna showed them their class.

Naruto found a smile forming on his lips as he took in all the beautiful young girls that they would be teaching, not one of them was on the low side of the scale. Each girl was at least a 7; Naruto mentally thanked the Ramen gods for granting him such a wondrous opportunity. Naruto looked at the roll call as he began memorizing names and faces, however he soon stopped at one that intrigued him.

Kaede Nagase

Member of the strolling club… ninja.

Naruto was intrigued, he had of course met and even fought with a few ninja during his travels; but he had never expected to meet one in an all girls school. _and she hot, at least a 10_, Naruto kissed Akane on the head when she started to growl; he rolled his eyes at how jealous she sometimes got.

Naruto looked at Negi and noticed that he looked over whelmed, placing a hand on the younger boys shoulder Naruto spoke in a reassuring tone. "Don't stress out Negi, I know you'll do fine and you have me here to help you."

Negi smiled, "thanks nii-san," he took a deep breath and the two of them walked in.

As soon as Negi opened the door Naruto senses went on alert as he grabbed the eraser before it hit Negi, unfortunately the boy was so surprised that he tripped the wire near his feet. Naruto reacted with a speed that most people could never even hope to follow, grabbing Negi in his arms he dodged the bucket that would have fallen on their heads; jumping into the air and performing an impressive spinning flip as arrows whizzed by the two. Naruto landed on the ground and set a slightly disoriented Negi down, before looking at the class.

Said class was stunned into silence.

Naruto blinked before it turned into a smirk, he had wanted to make a cool entrance anyway. He tossed them a 2 fingered salute and his foxy grin, "Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki Springfield."

Negi having gotten his Barings introduced himself as well, "and I'm Negi Springfield and from this day onwards we are going to be your new home room teachers. It's nice to meet you all."

The girls were silent; the clincher came when Akane who had hid in Naruto suit during his acrobatic maneuvers came out and yawned as she perched in her favorite spot again.

"KYAAA!"

The two boys and one fox found themselves being surrounded by the girls of class 2-A as they cuddled into them.

"Your soo cute!"

"Hey hotty!"

"Where do you two come from!"

"Do you have a girlfriend!"

"Can I get your number!"

"This is such a cute fox!"

Negi was struggling as he found himself being snuggled and cuddled to along with Akane who had been captured and was being glomped. Naruto was currently in heaven_, I think I'm really going to love this school._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was doing his best to hold back his laugh, he knew he should help but the situation was just too funny. His dear little brother was doing his best to teach… but couldn't reach the board. Right now Naruto was regretting not brining his camera with him, this would be an opportunity too good to pass up. Though he noticed that one of the girls was taking pictures, _Kazumi Asakura if I'm not mistaken… I'll have to see if she can give me some copies later and maybe i can ask her out on a date..._Naruto shook his head as he focused on his brother.

After they had unfortunately in Naruto's opinion been freed from the girls, Negi went on to explain how long they would be staying. This had led to Asuna man handling the 10 year old, which somehow led to Asuna fighting this blond girl name Ayaka Yukihiro.

_'I get the feeling something is off about this school.'_

_"do you mean the strong magical awareness coming from some of the students?'_

Naruto shook his head at Akane's voice in his mind, _'no I meant how hyper and… different they all are, though you are right I sense a lot of high levels of magical awareness. Though with the old man in charge of things i suppose i shouldn't expect anything normal...'_

As if to prove his point, something started again.

"Sensei," Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Ayaka's voice, "take this stepping stool." Naruto felt a sweat drop on the back of his head as he looked at the rather expensive looking and gold stool that she had pulled from… somewhere, _I wonder if this is something all girls here can do?_

"T… thank you miss Iincho-san…" Negi replied.

Naruto watched the girls interaction with her brother and frowned at how close she was trying to get to his little brother, Naruto wondered if the girl was a Shotacon. Naruto shook his head as he decided he would have to talk with Ayaka about her apparent infatuation, before noticing that a projectile was being thrown at his little brothers head. Acting quickly Naruto appeared right in front of Negi, caught what looked like a piece of eraser and moved back to his seat; it had been so fast that to the human eye it had looked like he had not moved from his seat at all as the light particles moved too slowly to keep up with him.

He frowned as he looked at the eraser piece and was about to go back to the book he was reading with Akane before his senses went on alert again. Asuna had sent several more pieces at Negi, fortunately for his little brother Naruto continued to catch them with Asuna starting to get frustrated that somehow none of her erasers were hitting.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

Naruto sighed in relief as he noticed she had finally run out of pieces to throw, he looked at them for a moment before putting them in his pocket; thinking no one noticed. One student however did notice the eraser pieces and though she would not admit it, she was not only intrigued but very impressed and curious how he did that, "most impressive de-gozaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad that's over with," Negi said with a sigh as he and Naruto made their way across the Mahora school grounds. After class the kid teacher had been about to tell Takamichi how horrible class was when Asuna had man handled him again, Negi frowned. "You know, I think she might be in love with Takamichi," he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "you're telling me you just now noticed?"

"I was wondering," Negi started, "was that breeze I felt protecting me from whatever Asuna was throwing you?"

"Of course," Naruto replied with a smirk as he pulled the eraser pieces out his pocket, "I can't let my little bro get hurt now can I?"

The two of them sat down near a large fountain, Negi pulling out his class roster as Naruto pulled a scroll out his inner beast pocket. There was a puff of smoke as Naruto unsealed a large steaming bowl of Ramen, he grinned as he dug into the holiest of foods with joy.

"I wonder what's with that girls attitude," Negi said as Naruto kept one ear listening. "She's soo mean Sheesh!" he looked at the girls picture, "her name is Asuna Kagurazaka."

Naruto grinned as he finished slurping up his Ramen, "and she's the person the old man told you stay with. Her and that really cute girl Konoka." Naruto sighed, "I wish I could stay with Konoka..."

Negi gained a sheepish expression, "after what happened today I doubt she'll let me stay with her." Negi seemed to gain a mischievous expression, well mischievous for Negi anyways; he took out a pen and began to doodle on Asuna' picture. Naruto shook his head, all the red head did was give her horns and write bully, "take that!"

"You should have done something more," Naruto commented, "Like turn her into a bear."

"Huh?" Negi looked at him, before he noticed something, "where's Akane-san?"

"She went out to hunt," Naruto said not worried, "you know how she is if she doesn't get to hunt often."

Negi nodded, he remembered when they first met Nekane would not let the little fox out of her sight. That meant she never got out hunting for rabbit, her favorite food; he shivered, Nekane had gotten scratched up pretty badly by the red fox.

Naruto shook his head as he looked up from his food and spotted a young girl with a bunch of books, "hey Negi isn't that one of our students. Seat number 27 I think, Nodoka Miyazaki," Naruto pointed to the girl.

Negi nodded as he watched her carrying all those books, "looks like she's got a whole stack of books, isn't that dangerous?"

As if karma decided to play a joke the young girl slipped and fell off the steps, the two brothers acted quickly; Negi took out his staff and cast a small spell to make her float, at the same time Naruto had moved catching her in mid air leaving an after image of himself which disappeared a little while later next to Negi. Naruto set her down next to Negi as he began to check for injuries, he looked up and was about to tell his little brother Nodoka had just passed out when he froze.

Standing just a little ways away looking at them in shock was Asuna, Naruto sighed, "Negi…" the younger mage turned to him, "you know I could never do memory erasing spells, I'll leave this to you." not giving the boy time to react Naruto disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed to himself as he stretched, hoping his brother could handle the situation he had given him. _I'm sure he can, the kids resourceful._ Naruto nodded to himself, _besides he's going to need to learn how to deal with woman some day, might as well start now._

He continued walking through what he noticed was a forested area, admiring the trees that reminded him a little bit of Konoha. A part of him felt a small pang as he remembered his old home, despite not wanting to not a day went by when he did not think of the place of his birth. Unfortunately this peaceful moment did not last long as a giant Fuma Shuriken soared through the tree's and impaled the blond as it continued on; embedding itself in a tree with Naruto on it.

Less than a second later a feminine shadow dropped its eyes widening slightly at the mistake it had just made in killing a teacher; that is right until the shadow felt one arm encircle its waist and another pressing a kunai to its neck.

"You know," an amused voice spoke behind the shadow, "it's not very nice to try killing a teacher Kaede-chan, or should I say ninja-san. Also you should never let your guard down."

Kaede was relieved as she instantly replaced her shocked and sorrowful expression with a sheepish grin as she turned around while still in his grasp, "sorry, I just wanted to make sure I was right about you." Kaede opened one eye as she looked at Naruto who could see a little bit of amazement at getting behind her without her notice, "so you're a ninja de-gozaru?"

Naruto gave her his foxy grin, "sort of, most of what I learned were from some scrolls my… family left me before they… died." it was true after all his family had left him their scrolls, he had just taken them before he was supposed to. He looked at Kaede with calculating eyes, "judging from your stealth abilities and the amount of chakra you have I would put you at mid to high chunin."

Kaede once again found herself impressed and intrigued by the blond, "you would be correct." she opened one of her eyes again, "what position would you be? If you don't mind my asking de-gozaru."

Naruto grinned, "Well I honestly don't know, but if I had to put myself any where it would be Elite Jonin to low kage level."

This time both of Kaede's eyes widened, kage was the highest level a ninja could ever reach. To be kage level meant they had more strength, experience and power than any other ninja; with the ability to one day be a leader. The only kage level ninja she knew of was a 65 year old lady in her village, yet this boy who was about the same age as her was telling her he was near that level.

Naruto saw the disbelief in her eyes and decided a small demonstration would be in order; Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind her and whispered, "Perhaps I could show you some time in a spar."

Kaede turned her head to see Naruto, she looked back where he was suppose to be standing only to see the fading of an after image, _Hayai (fast)_. She recovered quickly, "are you offering me to spar some time?"

Naruto grinned, "of course, nothing would bring me greater pleasure than sparring and spending time with a ninja as beautiful as you." Naruto gave a dramatic sigh, "if only I wasn't a teacher or you a student…" he trailed off suggestively.

Kaede leaned in so there faces were almost touching and gave him a seductive grin, "then it's a good thing your only an assistant teacher, de-gozaru."

If Naruto was surprised or embarrassed he didn't let it show, instead he wrapped and arm around the girls waist. "You know i think we're going to get along great," Naruto offered her a grin, which was returned. "So was there a reason for following me, besides testing my awesome ninja abilities?"

"Ah, that's right," Kaede said remembering why she came here in the first place, "I'm here to take you to the party de-gozaru."

Naruto grinned as he let her go, "then let's go," he grabbed her hand; taking small note of the blush on Kaede's face as they left the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at his little brother as he ate one of Chao's meat bun creations that the martial artist and genius seemed to always have on hand, _these aren't bad,_"so let me get this straight. You," Naruto pointed at Negi with the hand holding the meet bun, "tried to wipe Orange-chan's memories, but instead destroyed all of her clothes? Am I getting this right?" Naruto asked.

"A… ah yes…" Negi said blushing in embarrassment at having to tell his hero and brother about this little disaster

Naruto looked at his little brother with a stern expression for a moment before it was replaced by a sly grin, "wow Negi I never took you for a pervert." Naruto began to wipe away fake tears, "just what would your dear Onee-chan Nekane think if she heard this?"

"H… hey!" Negi said, "I didn't mean to! Anyways your way more perverted than I am, especially after what you did to Onee-chan."

"Please don't tell me we're getting into that againt," Naruto said with a small grown, "it's not like she didn't consent to it, hell she started it!" He paused before giving his brother a grin, "Besides I'm a growing teenage boy, UI'm supposed to be curious about the opposite sex! It's called hormones!"

Negi sighed, "You always use that excuse."

"What it's a good reason," Naruto shrugged.

"Um… Negi sensei," both of them looked up to see Nodoka, the girl they had rescued looking at Negi.

Now that Naruto got a good look at her, he was reminded greatly of Hinata who had been 2 classes lower than his in the academy. The girls had been extremely shy and after this one time he had protected her from some bullies always blushed and stuttered like this girl was. _hopefully she doesn't start stalking my little brother,_ Naruto mused, _still she might make a good girlfriend for him; after all it's always the cute and innocent librarian types who end up becoming a total minx in the bed room._ he resisted the urge to give a perverted giggle.

"Ah! Number 27 Nodoka-san, the library monitor right?" Negi asked with a smile as he took a sip his drink.

The girl poked her fingers together in a gesture Naruto knew well, "um… about that incident earlier… you saved me…" Naruto pouted a bit as he had a part in her rescue too, while another part of his mind wondered if he could hook the two up. ""Please accept this book certificate as a sign of my gratitude," she said, holding out a sheet of paper.

"Honya-chan is already going for the teacher?"

While the girls started teasing Nodoka who was trying to deny what the others were saying, Naruto looked over to Ayaka who looked ready to burst. Said blond appeared in front of them with a speed that impressed even Naruto as she held a rather expensive looking bronze bust of Negi's head.

"Sensei, I also have something for you," she presented him the statue, "it's a souvenir."

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched the girl get into another fight with Asuna, he was unsure what exactly was wrong with that girl, but she seemed to have some issues.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun," the brothers turned to see Takamichi and Shizuna coming towards them. "How was your first day of teaching?" Takamichi asked as he ignored the fight, which seemed to be an everyday if not hourly occurrence.

"It was most… enlightening," Naruto said as he tried to think of the right word.

Takamichi laughed as Shizuna let out one of those giggles, "that's good to hear…"

While Negi started to talk with Takamichi, Shizuna had moved up alongside Naruto. Naruto looked at her and decided to tease her a bit, "hey Shizu-chan, how are you enjoying the party?"

Shizuna smiled at him, though he noticed with some amusement that she had gained a light pink tint to her cheeks at his nickname for her, "I am doing well, thank you for asking."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in a cute expression, "So I'm guessing you were here for a reason." Naruto grinned at her, "I know! You were hoping I would take you out on a date right?"

Shizuna's small blush increased a bit, but decided to play along, "unfortunately not." she sighed, "if only you were a little older or I younger," she trailed a hand suggestively along his jaw, earning a small shiver and blush from Naruto. She giggled knowing she had won this round, before pulling out an envelope, "I was actually told to give this to you, it's the room number you will be staying at."

Naruto blinked as he took the envelope, "I'm rather surprised that the old man would let me in the dorms. Considering my age and all…"

"The headmaster trusts you," Shizuna said with a shrug.

Naruto smiled, "thank you Shizuna-chan I appreciate you giving this to me."

"Your welcome," Shizuna returned his smile.

That was when Naruto noticed Negi chasing after Asuna who seemed to be in a bit of distress, "excuse me Shizuna-chan it was nice talking with you but I have to make sure my little brother doesn't do anything stupid," he said as he went to leave.

"it was nice talking with you too Naruto-kun," Shizuna said unaware of the suffix she had placed on his name.

Naruto decided to give the two a bit of time and only step in if needed, after all a part of growing up was learning to stand on your own two feet and getting up when you fall. it was something Naruto had to be careful about allowing, while also making sure his adopted brother did not get too far over his head.

"I love you."

Naruto froze for what seemed like an hour, before he rushed near the corner of the stares. The first thing that went through his mind was that Asuna was way hotter with her hair down, the second thing he noticed was that Negi had another one of his moments. He had pulled the girl by the shoulders and she was now falling onto him, with her lips very close to meeting his. They had regained their balance but the girl was still closing in and now had her eyes closed

Naruto went into full brother mode as he tried to figure out what to do, only one thing came to mind. Making use of the replacement jutsu Naruto switched himself with Negi just as Asuna lips about to meet his and moved his head up; the end result Asuna's lips ended up meeting Naruto's.

Asuna's eye's opened wide as she felt someone's lips on hers, she noticed that it was the kids brother. Had she been in her right mind she would have been pissed, however the kiss had clouded her judgment and she slowly closed her eyes again. Out of instinct Asuna wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, completely unaware of what she was doing. Unfortunately for Naruto that moment came to an end as several bright flashes of light came up and brought Asuna out of her daze.

The two teens and Negi who had been staring at them turned around to find several girls there, most of which were actually glaring at Asuna in envy. There was also Kazumi whom Naruto assumed had taken their picture and Ayaka.

Asuna looked at Naruto as several emotions flashed through her face, most being trepidation and horror; however there was another that soon took its place, anger.

Naruto sighed as he turned to Negi, "Negi you soo owe me for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should kill you for what you did!" Asuna growled as she made a swipe at him, only for Naruto to dodge and hide himself behind Negi. "You stole my first kiss!"

Konoka giggled a little bit, "come on Asuna, he already said it was an accident."

"Stole your first kiss?" Naruto picked up Negi from behind as he hugged his little brother with mock tears coming down from his eyes. "All I was doing was trying to save my poor little brother from being molested by this by awe full violent girl!"

T… that's not what I was doing," Asuna said with a blush. "He was only helping me confess to Takahat-sensei!"

Naruto grimaced as he scrunched up his face, "gross, so your one of _those_ girls huh?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Asuna growled as she made another swipe at him only for Naruto to dodge them all with ease.

"Careful Orange-chan I can give detentions…" Naruto let the threat hang in the air making Asuna begrudgingly back off.

Asuna sighed as she reined in her anger, "any way, Negi… you… you may be smart, and maybe you can use magic or whatever…" she crossed her arms as she looked at him, "but you're really just a kid on the inside aren't you? Do you really intend to be a teacher in spite of that?"

Naruto noticed Negi begin to look unsure of himself, a part of him was going to defend his little brother. But another part knew that if he did Negi would miss out on an opportunity to grow on his own, so he kept his mouth shut as he listened silently.

"Well I'm going home," Asuna said with a wave.

"Ah… ok," Negi said.

Asuna suddenly stopped and turned around to face Negi, "hey, have you decided on a place to stay yet?" she asked.

"No… um…"

"It's ok, if you stay with me that is," Asuna interrupted him.

"Eehh?" Negi asked.

"Well…" Asuna twirled her hair in between her fingers, "…I may have said a bit too much back there…" she looked at him with a small wink, "if you keep trying hard you'll be a good teacher one day too."

Naruto smiled as he watched the scene, it really was something that warmed his heart as well as gave hime some relief. Negi had always been a handful, often times when Naruto would return from one of his jobs or missions he would be tasked with watching the boy to give Nekane some time off from it. The red head was a walking natural disaster, though on the plus side he always managed to get into perverted situations that allowed Naruto to meet new woman; he called it the Negi effect. Still it was nice to know someone was willing to help take care of his brother.

"Hey Kono-chan, Asuna," Naruto called out using Asuna's real name. the three turned around, Konoka sporting a blush at the new nickname and the other two wondering what he wanted. Naruto gave them one of his real smiles, "thank you… for being willing to look after my little brother."

Konoka's cheeks began to heat up even more while Asuna also began sporting a blush at Naruto smile; however both gave him a nod. As the three left Naruto wondered if he should have told them about Negi's little sleeping problem, "Nah they'll find out soon enough," he mused with a smirk.

ACHOO!

"KYAA!"

"You did it again!"

"I'm sorry!"

Naruto chuckled as he continued on his path, pulling the envelope out of his pocket as he looked to see who he was rooming with.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Negi and Naruto have made a crash landing in Mahora Academy and it seems that Naruto's finally found himself in what could only be heaven. For those of you who are curious about Naruto claiming to be a Kage level Ninja he really doesn't know, I put him there because he combines his magic abilities with his ninja abilities and is very good at Tai and kenjutsu. So let me know what you think about this chapter.

i have a question for every one, should Ayaka get a pactio sooner than she does in canon and if so when do you want her to get it.


	4. Chapter 3

So it seems pretty much everyone wants me to give Ayaka a pactio with Negi soon, so I will be doing that though when I do I'm not sure but it will probably be before the Kyoto trip.

For all those who are afraid Naruto is gonna baby Negi do not worry, Naruto believes people need to fight their own battles in order to grow so he won't be interfering unless he thinks Negi needs him to.

Also Chachamaru and Mana are officially in the harem which is now.

Konoka

Setsuna

Evangeline

Kaede

Nekane

And the possibility of Zazie since she seems to be getting popular.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Naruto.

Chapter: 2

It was the day after Naruto and Negi's first day of school and one Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping peacefully on a futon, dreaming about Ramen, woman and how great it would be if the two were combined when...

SPLASH!

"WAH!" Naruto jumped as he tried to get up, only to find out his limbs had been twisted within his sheets some time during the night. Naruto tumbled down out of the bed; he rubbed his eyes as he tried to get both the tiredness away and the water out of them. When he did he looked up at the person who was responsible for getting him wet, only to look at them for a second before trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on get up Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto groaned but otherwise ignored the annoying voice that is until the person speaking jumped on top of him.

"Alright I'm up I'm up," Naruto grumbled as he stood up went to the closet and picked out his suit for the day, a black suit with an orange undershirt and black tie. The blond walked over to the bathroom to take a shower, he closed the door and locked it before turning on the shower and waiting for the water to heat up. Naruto took off his clothes and when the water was to his satisfaction stepped in.

As Naruto began to scrub himself down he thought about his two roommates, and felt a cold chill run down his spine. Of all the people he could have been paired with he got the Naratuki twins, Naruto could not help but let out a slight shutter as he remembered how ecstatic they were to have him rooming with them. While he did not dislike the two, in fact their pranking and somewhat loud and excited attitude reminded him of his own they were also very… cuddly. Several times last night he had woken up to either one or both laying right on top of him, he really hoped they were just doing that as a prank. While the girls were cute, the very thought of being with the two in any romantic fashion was highly disturbing and made him feel like a pedophile.

Finishing his shower he got out and dried himself off before getting dressed, looking himself over in the mirror he nodded in satisfaction and came back out into the living room. Moving into the kitchen Naruto made himself some Ramen and slurped it up in one go, before tossing a goodbye over his shoulder and heading over to the door. When he stepped outside he was surprised to find Kaede standing there with a grin on her face as if she was waiting for him.

"Hey Naru-chan," Kaede said with her cat like smile, "how did you sleep de-gozaru?"

Naruto shuddered, "don't ask…"

"That bad?" Kaede questioned with a giggle knowing that the two could be a handful.

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe the nightmarish hell I went through last night," Naruto answered her as they walked outside of the dorms.

"Well I know what would make you feel better, de-gozaru," Kaede said as she opened one of her eyes in amusement.

"Oh?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to go for a light jog," Kaede said, "and was wondering if you would like to join me de-gozaru?"

Naruto looked at her in thought before he grinned, "I don't see why not, but I think we should make it a little more exciting by offering in some wagers and make it a race."

"Oh…" Kaede opened one of her eyes in amusement, "upping the stakes, what will I get if I win de gozaru?"

"Hmm," Naruto held his chin as if in deep thought, before he held up a finger. "Whatever you want! Money, a foot message, a date, a full body message…"

"I think that last one would be more of something for you," Kaede said in an amused tone; though the prospect did sound appealing, several images of Naruto running his hands over her naked body appeared making her blush before she shook it off. The narrowed eyed Kunoichi looked thoughtful for a moment, "very well if I win you will owe me a favor."

Naruto nodded, "ok than…" he paused before another grin came onto his face, "and if I win… you owe me a date."

A light blush spread across Kaede cheeks, still the way she saw it, it was a win-win situation for her, "Deal de-gozaru."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"T… Takahata sensei, I… I made you some tea," Asuna said as she held out a cup to her not so secret crush, "it's really good."

Hmm, that's a… love potion isn't it?"

Asuna blushed.

"You know you don't need to use a love potion on me."

"Ehh?"

Tahakata closed in on her and she did not noticed how much shorter he seemed up close. He brought his face to hers as he cupped her cheeks in his hands, "because I've already fallen in love with you… from the very beginning."

"Takahata sensei…" She mumbled as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes and looked at his spiky golden hair… wait!

"I'm glad you enjoyed our kiss enough to come back for seconds Asuna," Naruto said as he brought her mouth to his.

Asuna's eyes flew open with a start, that's when she noticed that she was hugging not the man of her dreams, or even the blond who had stolen her first kiss; it was the blonds' little brother who had somehow ended up in her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"KKYYYAAAA!"

Naruto stopped as he heard the loud scream he had recognized from Asuna's voice and grinned, "I wonder how she liked her wake up present?"

He looked ahead only to notice that his lapse had allowed Kaede to catch up and be slightly ahead of him, "Hey that's cheating! Wait up!"

Kaede looked back at him with a smirk, "sorry Naru-chan but you should know there is no such thing as cheating when it comes to ninja." with that she raced off with Naruto following not far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pouted as he made he arrived at the academy, his little stop at hearing Asuna scream had given Kaede just enough of an edge to beat him. Of course he was positive she would not do anything humiliating… at least not to humiliating. He sighed as he made his way through the corridors, ignoring the looks, whispers and giggles he was getting as he berated himself for not paying attention during something as important as a race with such a good bet.

Naruto's mood instantly went up when he saw his little brother had not only survived the night but seemed to be in perfect health. However he also noticed one blond Shotacon had walked up to him, Naruto's brother instincts kicked in.

"Good morning Negi sensei," Ayaka said as she helped place Negi's book in a shoe locker, "I'll show you the way to the class room."

Before Negi could respond he was picked up from behind as Naruto cried mock tears, "that's so nice of you, being kind to my little otouto… I'm so moved!"

"Naruto Nii-san," Negi whined in embarrassment as his brother seemed to have one of those moments. He offered Ayaka a smile, "thank you Iincho-san."

"Please sensei, call Ayaka," she said with small blush and smile as she led them to homeroom, "did you sleep well?"

Naruto watched the blond Shotacon as he tried to figure out her threat level; however instinct soon made him forget that as he ducked under a pair of hands that tried to put him in a choke hold. Spinning around he found an angry Asuna glaring at him, he gave her an innocent smile, "ah Asuna I trust you slept well?"

"Don't give me that!" Asuna growled angrily, "why didn't you tell me that Negi couldn't sleep without being in someone else's bed!"

"You know I forgot all about that…" Naruto paused in thought before sly grin came onto his lips, "so did you enjoy cuddling with my little brother?"

"That's it!" Asuna growled as she lunged at him, only for Naruto to dodge.

Naruto laughed, "Now now I know it's not quite me but I figured this way you could be closer to me…"

Asuna stopped as a large blush spread across her cheeks, his words having brought back her dream last night.

Naruto noticed this and turned to look at Konoka, "So how did you sleep last night Kono-chan?" he asked the girl with a smile.

"I slept very well thank you," she said with a small blush at hearing the handsome young man's nickname for her. "… at least until Asuna found Negi in her bed," she finished thoughtfully.

"I am so sorry my brother caused you so much pain, my fair maiden," Naruto said in mock seriousness. He gently took her hands in his and gave them a kiss, causing Konoka's blush to intensify, "let me know if there is any way I can make it up to you."

"HEY PERV!" Asuna growled making Naruto hide behind Konoka, "why are you apologizing to her! I'm the one who was nearly molested in her sleep!"

Naruto grinned as he peaked out from behind Konoka, "are you sure it wasn't the other way around?"

"WHY YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So the new sensei is rooming with the Naratuki twins eh?" asked the tall, busty and tanned beauty known as Mana Tatsumiya, looking at the black haired girl across from her. "I feel sorry for him then."

"Yes," Setsuna replied ignoring the last comment, "and Negi sensei is rooming with Konoka-OJ- san and Asuna," Setsuna said correcting her suffix.

Mana noticed but chose not to comment, "So I'm guessing you don't know much about him then?" she asked.

"I could get a little bit of a feel for him while in class yesterday," Setsuna said with a frown. "He has very high levels of both magic and ki; in fact I haven't even sensed that much power from Takahata sensei and Naruto sensei was suppressing his power. Also I sensed small traces of demonic energy coming from him; it was too small to be noticeable but…"

"Hmm, interesting so he has demonic energy and is obviously a mage of some kind," Mana mused to herself. "We can also assume that he is not related to Negi sensei, of course given that he has an added sure name that was obvious but... I wonder if we can trust him."

"Kaede seems to trust him…" Setsuna frowned as she thought to er conversation with the resident Kunoichi yesterday at the party, "though it could have something to do with him being something of a ninja like her. I don't know if we should trust him just yet though."

"A ninja you say, "Mana tapped her chin in thought before she shrugged, "we'll just have to watch him and make sure he is not a threat." she moved back to her seat as next to Zazie Rainyday.

Setsuna nodded as she went back to her seat.

As soon as Negi walked in Naruto grabbed the eraser that fell from the door, absently taking note the pout coming from the Naratuki twins. Great so those two were the ones behind these pranks hmm…

"S… stand," Nodoka called out, each girl stood up as the two sensei's entered class, "bow."

"Good morning senseis!" the girls called out.

"G… good morning," Negi said, still somewhat nervous about his job. Though he decided that he had to do his best, "well then, let's begin. Please open your books to page 76."

Naruto watched as Negi began reading, he scanned the class as he stopped listened to Negi with half an ear. Seeing nothing amiss he decided to find out where Akane was, 'Akane-chan, where were you, you didn't show up last night?'

'Sorry naru-kun I was… busy…'

Naruto sighed knowing it meant she had probably just eaten an entire family of rabbits, 'it's ok, and where are you now?'

'I'm actually coming up into the class room at the outside window closest to the front.'

Naruto gave a mental nod as he stood up and moved over to the window, a few of the girls took note of this but did not do anything. Opening it up Naruto saw Akane sitting right by the sill; he gently lifted her up into his arms. Turning around he saw a few of the girls staring at him and the fox with blushes and hearts in their eyes, Naruto put a finger to his lips to keep them from acting out in class. He went back over to his seat and sat down, Akane curling up in his lap as he began to stroke her ears which he knew she was hyper sensitive in.

He went back to watching the class which, particularly Asuna who was once again fighting with Negi. Ayaka had offered to read, but Asuna not wanting to be upstaged by the blond had decided to try instead. This had ended up with nearly all of the class making fun of her, Naruto frowned at that. If there was one thing Naruto would never do even at the cost of death, it was make fun of someone for their deficiencies. Naruto knew that Asuna her lack of knowledge was most likely the fault of someone not teaching her at a younger age, if Naruto had not met Akane when he did he most likely would have been the same.

"Y… YOU! I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING NOT TO GET ON MY BAD SIDE!"

Naruto snapped out of his reverie when he heard Asuna's shout, he looked up to see the girl shaking his little brother back and forth. Naruto was just about to go up and stop her when he noticed the Negi effect beginning to come into play and decided this would be punishment for her.

Naruto grinned, "Here it comes…"

ACHOO!

Naruto watched as All of Asuna's clothes were ripped off, once more leaving the girl in her panties. You know she really does have a nice figure…

'Humph," he heard Akane's voice in his mind. 'It's nowhere near as good as mine."

'Yes well she is only a young teenage girl… one can't expect her to have a figure like yours. Still…' Naruto mused with a smirk, 'you sound jealous.'

He heard a grumble in his mind and chuckled as he took one last discreet look at Asuna's nice form, before standing up. He walked over to Negi and put a hand on his shoulder, "why don't I take it from here… you could probably use a break."

Negi nodded and went over to the chair Naruto had just vacated, Akane jumping onto him and nuzzling into his lap.

Naruto picked up the book and flipped it open, "Ok class we'll start where Negi left off before that… interruption, please turn to page 87."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haah…" Negi sighed as the two brothers once again found themselves by the statue, "I've done something terrible to Asuna-san again."

Naruto sighed as lightly ran his hands through Akane's fur, "I don't think I can really blame her this time kiddo… I mean you did just strip her in class."

Negi winced, "she was glaring at me for the rest of the class period. She's not happy with me at all…"

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, "that's true; I thought she was going to fillet you in class." Naruto trailed off when he saw Negi get more depressed and ruffled his hair, "try not worry, just give her some time to cool down and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Negi looked up at his hero with a smile, "thanks Naruto Nii-san…"

Naruto smiled before he noticed that Nodoka and two other girls that Naruto recognized from his class, "ummm… Negi sensei."

Negi looked to the source of the voice and noticed the girls in his class, "ah… yes?"

"Excuse us sensei," said a girl with long black hair and glasses, "we have some questions about today's lesson."

Negi smiled, "ah, certainly, let's see… your Saotome Haruna from seat 14 aren't you?"

"Ah, it's not me. It's this girl," Haruna said as she pushed Nodoka forward, said girl gaining a rather large blush.

Naruto frowned for a moment as he wondered what the girl was doing before it hit him and he suddenly cursed himself for his stupidity; it was obvious the girl was crushing on his little brother. You know she may be good for him, I wonder how I could get them together…

"Miyazaki-san you've changed your hairstyle," Negi said with a smile, "it really suits you!"

Haruna instantly made herself known as she grabbed onto Nodoka's face and brushed some of the hair away to reveal the shy girls eyes. "Doesn't it? Doesn't it just? Don't you think it's cute?" Haruna said with a happy grin. "She's such a cute girl, but she never shows her face!"

Nodoka's blush intensified to the point where Naruto was almost certain the girl would spontaneously combust, before that could happen though she let out an 'eep!' as she ran off. The other girls following her, "were sorry about this sensei!" they yelled as they chased after the poor girl.

"What was all that about…?" Negi asked, Naruto sighed at his brother's density with woman. "What about her question?"

There was no question Naruto thought though he did not say it out loud, instead he said, "You know she's a nice girl." he looked over at Negi and grinned, "Maybe I should hook the two of you up ne?"

Negi blushed, "N… Naruto, don't talk like that I'm a teacher!" he paused for a moment, "u-n… if only everyone was as well behaved as her… when you compare her with Asuna-san."

Naruto chuckled, "aww Asuna-chan's not that bad, just a little short tempered." Naruto unsealed some ramen and began to eat, absently feeding small bits of the meat to Akane. Naruto turned his attention back to Negi whom he had noticed had somehow gotten himself of seven colored magic pills and was currently chanting over a beaker with some of them in it.

"Negi, are you making an illegal love spell?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Ummm… no?" Negi said with a sheepish expression on his face.

Naruto held his stern expression for about a minute before changing it into a grin, "you know I don't know whether to be reprimanding you for doing something this, or be proud of you for finally breaking a rule." he ruffled his little brothers hair, "I'll let you do this, but you need to make sure your careful; these things can get out of hand if used improperly."

Negi nodded, excited that he may be able to help Asuna and earn her forgiveness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!"

Naruto chuckled at Negi's ecstatic expression as he watched the red head run up to Asuna, where he began to talk excitedly.

"What do you want!" Asuna asked with a slight growl.

Negi's smile did not leave his face, "I did it, I actually did it!"

Asuna went from angry to confused, "you did what?"

"Love potion," Negi replied, "the love potion."

Asuna stood up and began to walk away, "I told you I don't want it."

Naruto sidled up to Konoka as Negi ran off to follow Asuna, the cute brunette looked at Naruto and giggled a bit, "how are you Naruto-kun?"

"I'm well," Naruto smiled, "and you?"

"Good," Konoka said as she looked over at Negi, "it seems Negi-kun is happier now."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, he never stays down to long," Naruto wiped a few mock tears from his eyes, "he's just like his Nii-san."

"That's good," Konoka giggled again, she looked at him for a moment before tilting her head. "So who are you rooming with Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked, "huh? Oh! I'm rooming with…" he trailed off as he let out a shudder, "the Naratuki twins."

Konoka tilted her head to the side as she looked at him before giggling, "Aw there not that bad are they?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Bad has nothing to do with it," Naruto said, "They somehow found their way into my futon which is in another room entirely, several times last night. Each time I threw them out they would come back; it almost feels like divine punishment…" Naruto felt his skin craw just at the thought of those two.

Konoka felt a bit of jealousy that the two twins had actually gotten into Naruto's bed, even if only for a little while. "I may be able to talk to grandfather and see if you can live with someone else…"

Naruto blinked as he looked at her before smiling, "you don't have to, I really don't want to cause any trouble…"

"It wouldn't be any trouble!" Konoka said, "Who knows maybe you can even live with me!"

Naruto grinned, "Oh would you like me to live with you Kono-chan?"

"Well," Konoka blushed a bit, "it would be nice since I would be able to get to know you better…"

Naruto smirked as he closed the distance between him and Konoka, "I think you just want to do what the Naratuki twins got to do…"

Konoka looked away with a large blush, causing Naruto to smirk. At least until he felt some killing intent, turning around to the source Naruto found it in the form a girl with pale skin and dark brown hair done up in a pony tail on one side of her head causing several bangs to fall on the other side of her face. She had brown eyes which had been set into a fierce expression until she noticed Naruto looking at her then turned her head to the side; she also had a boken however the thing that got him was that he could sense demonic energy coming from her. It was easy to tell she was a Hanyou or half demon, though he could not sense the type.

"Hey Kono-chan," Naruto nudged Konoka's shoulder, "who is that?"

Konoka looked to where he was indicating and Naruto saw her normally bright eyes gain an odd sadness that looked completely wrong on her face. "That's… Setsuna Sakurazaki…"

Naruto frowned, "you know her?"

Konoka looked at him for a moment before nodding, "back when we were little the two of us were good friends, but after I came here we stopped seeing each other. When I had found out she had transferred as well I was so happy because I had my best friend again but…"

"I see," Naruto said frowning at the thought of Setsuna ignoring and hurting Konoka, "if you want I could talk to her…"

"You will!" Konoka asked her face doing a literal 180 as it suddenly seemed to gain sparkles around it as she smiled.

Naruto chuckled at her look, "of course! What kind of knight in shining armor would I be if I didn't look after my hime?"

Konoka turned a bright red again as Naruto called her princess however the smile was still in place, "thank you!" the brown haired girl lunged at him as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Though surprised Naruto returned the hug, before Konoka let go she planted a kiss on his cheek just shy of his lips. Naruto touched the spot she had kissed him as he turned red, he looked at Konoka who also had a light blush as he ignored the increasing killing intent from Setsuna. Shaking his head Naruto grinned at Konoka, "will I get a kiss every time I help you?"

Konoka raised a hand to her face to hide her blush as she giggled, "maybe…"

"You drink it!"

Naruto's head snapped around and saw Asuna about to shove the love potion down Negi's throat, muttering a quick 'damn it' he rush over to Negi and pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately this also made Asuna throw the bottle in the air and Naruto trip over her legs, Naruto opened his mouth as he groaned; only to gag as the bottle went into his mouth. Naruto began coughing as soon as the love potion went into his throat, "Negi… you so… owe me."

"Nii-san!" Negi cried as Naruto stood up, "are you alright?"

"Aside from that bad taste I'm good," Naruto looked at Asuna, "you know that wasn't very nice Asuna-chan."

Asuna blushed a bit, "it's not my fault." she brushed herself off, "besides nothing's happening see."

Naruto frowned, "well Negi was always god awful at potions."

"Naruto-kuuun," Naruto stiffened as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck. Turning himself around he saw Konoka with an expression of love and adoration on her face, "I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile now but… you're really hot!"

Naruto blushed as Konoka's breasts began to push themselves into his chest, normally this would have been great except one it was from a love potion and two… she apparently wasn't the only one affected.

"Hold it right there!" Ayaka slammed her hand down onto the table, "what do you think you're doing Konoka-san?" she stalked up to Konoka who was currently trying to meld herself into Naruto, "that kind of conduct towards a teacher is inappropriate, and further more…" just when Naruto thought she was going to berate her for being so forward with a teacher she knelt down on one knee as she stared at Naruto with the same look she usually gave Negi as she held out s bouquet of roses. It was really creeping him out, "sensei, please accept these…"

Naruto turned his head and noticed that all of the other girls were stalking towards him as well; before he knew what was happening Misa, Modoka and Sakuroko had jumped on him.

"Let's take of his clothes shall we?" they all yelled.

Now a part of Naruto was really looking forward to this, however another part knew that it was not real emotion and wanted nothing more than to run; unfortunately for him the bigger part wanted to run. Acting quickly Naruto used a replacement to switch himself with Negi, there was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared the girls were surprised to find a half naked red haired 10 year old rather than Naruto.

"Consider this part of your punishment for making me run from a bunch of girls," Naruto said from the door way as he ran out.

"NARUTO-KUN!" the girls ran as they gave chase, leaving Asuna and Negi alone.

Asuna looked at Negi smugly as he was in just his underwear, "now you know how I feel." Negi looked at her before putting his head down, Asuna sighed, "come one get your clothes back on, we have to catch your idiot brother before something back happens."

Said brother was currently running down the school hallway as the girls of class 2A chased him, "I can't believe I'm running from a bunch of beautiful girls." Naruto cried anime tears at the blasphemous thing he was being forced to do. Oh Negi was so going to pay for this.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked to his left and blinked, Konoka was right alongside of him wearing rollerblades. Naruto absently wondered where she got them before picking up the pace; he turned around a corner than ran through. He shut the door and put an ear to the door.

"Um… sensei what are you doing?"

"Gah!" Naruto turned around and came face to face with Ako who was currently looking at him oddly, though Naruto noticed she did not have the look that the other girls had... yet. "Oh Ako-chan right? Listen do you think I could stay here, I'm being chased by some of the girls."

Ako looked at him with a small blush, for some reason Naruto looked even more handsome then he usually did. "Of course Naruto sensei."

"Thanks Ako-chan," Naruto said as he moved past her and looked at where he had landed himself. There was a decent sized bed with a curtain to surround it and give people privacy, near the door way were several cabinets containing what Naruto realized were medical supplies. A little further was a door that had a plaque with the name Shizuna on it, Naruto turned to Ako. "Say Ako-chan what exactly are you doing here in the nurses office, are you feeling sick or something?"

"No sensei I... I work here," Ako said as she tried to still her heart which felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest.

Naruto blinked, "wow I didn't know that. So do you like working here Ako-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room.

"Well it's alright," Ako said as she followed him her breathing getting a little heavier as she untied the few buttons on top of her shirt as she began to feel a little hot. "I really just wanted to do this to get over my fear of blood..."

"It must suck to be afraid of something like that," Naruto said as he went over to the windows. "So I hear you're the head of the soccer club..."

"Umm... yes," Ako said as Naruto turned around to look at her.

That was when he noticed how close Ako was as she began leaning towards him, "U-um Ako-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he backed away from the girl.

"W...hat am I sensei?" Ako said in a confused tone as she closed in on him again. Not looking where he was going as he backed up found himself falling on top of the bed, with Ako following right behind him as she straddled his waist.

"A-Ako-chan could you please get off me?" Naruto asked as tried to squirm out from under her, only to find that her legs were extremely strong for such a young girl.

"I'm sorry sensei..." Ako said as her eyes became half lidded, "I'll get off of you in a second..."

Gah! Must resist... Naruto shook his head furiously as he tried to get away from the love struck girl. He looked from her face and moved down his eyes widening as he saw that the three upper buttons were undone, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Oh kami this is not good, Naruto thought as he found his lower regions reacting to the view of her blue bra and the supple and perky... twins they held.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Suddenly the door to the nurse's office was kicked in and Ako was so surprised she fell off of the bed, hitting her head on the floor and getting knocked unconscious. Naruto looked at the door to see Asuna standing there with Negi behind her, "Oh Asuna-chan I knew you cared!" Naruto jumped off the bed and lunged for her with odd sparkles surrounding his persons and hearts in his eyes, "for saving me I'll give you all those hugs and kisses I know you dreamed of having with me!"

SMASH!

Naruto suddenly found himself on the floor as Asuna put her foot on his head an angry and embarrassed blush on her face, "a-as if!" she growled at him before moving towards Ako and picking the girl up.

"Are you alright Nii-san?" asked Negi.

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened, "Yes I'm fine," he looked at Negi, "you however are in big trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm… when are you going to untie me?" Naruto looked at the red head that was currently over his lung over his shoulders. He was currently walking back to the dorms with Asuna and a confused Konoka.

"I'll let Asuna decide," Naruto said, "this is your punishment for making have to run from cheerleaders, CHEERLEADERS NEGI!" Naruto shouted at the end, "that's grounds for life imprisonment for me, making me do such a blasphemous thing," Naruto once again began crying anime tears.

"You know you didn't have to," Naruto looked at Asuna who had come up along side of him, "I'm actually surprised you did run from them."

Naruto sighed, "Normally had it been in normal circumstances I wouldn't have run." a serious frown crossed Naruto's surprising Asuna who gained a small blush at the serious look, "however those girls were not in their right mind. Not only would I have been taking advantage of them, but the 'love' they had was not real. I may like to flirt but I would never take advantage of someone like that, if something is going to happen with someone it will be because they love me for me… not some fake love from a bottle."

Asuna stopped as she gaped at Naruto; she had never expected to hear such a profound speech come out of him. It was the kind of speech she would have expected to hear from Takahata sensei, she blushed at the thought of a serious Naruto. She could not help but entertain certain… thoughts on the blond enigma.

"Hello Asuna…" Naruto waved his free hand in front of her face, making the girl extremely flustered.

"Oh what?" she asked as she looked at him, only to blush and avert her eyes.

"I said I'm going to go see the headmaster and was wondering if I could trust you to drag Negi back to your dorms?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… sure but why do you need to see the headmaster?" Asuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Personal reasons," was Naruto's cryptic answer.

"Fine whatever," Asuna huffed as Naruto gave her Negi.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he walked away leaving the two of them to head over to the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoeman Konoe was sitting in his office doing his paper work and wishing for a distraction from it when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" he called, eager to look at something other than the papers on his desk.

The door opened and Naruto walked in, stepping in front of the old man's desk.

"Hohoho Naruto-kun what can I do for you?" Konoeman asked as he looked at the blond teen.

"I was wondering if I could transfer rooms?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh is there a problem with who your rooming with now?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," Naruto said in an annoyed tone, "last night I had the twins slip in to my bed at least six times. On top of that at least one of those times one of them tried put their hand in my pants, it is the creepiest thing I have experienced and I need to move."

"Hohoho but doesn't Asuna-kun have the same problem?" Konoeman asked in reference to Negi's sleeping habits.

"That's completely different old man," Naruto said, "Negi needs to be near a sister figure in order to sleep. I get the feeling these two are doing it on purpose, no one no matter how much they sleep walk would move into someone else's bed six times!"

Konoeman thought about it for a moment before getting out a slip of paper and giving it to Naruto, "This is a list of the other students in your class who are currently living alone."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he took the slip of paper, "thanks old man," he said as he left the office looking at the paper to see who he could room with.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto met up with Akane near his dorm, who had berated him for not thinking rashly about what happened today. Acting fast Naruto went to his room and sealed up all of his stuff before heading out and looking for the room of the person he wanted to live with, finally finding it Naruto stopped and knocked on the door.

After waiting a little while the door opened and Kaede popped her head out, smiling as she spotted Naruto. "Hello Naru-chan, can I help you de-gozaru?"

"I hope so," Naruto replied, "the old man gave me a list of students who were dorming alone so I could find someone to room with."

"Ah!" Kaede said as she opened a single eye, "and you were hoping I would let you live with me de-gozaru?"

"Yes, so can I?" the blond asked in a hopeful voice.

Kaede looked thoughtful for a second before grinning widely and opening her door, "of course De-gozaru."

"Thanks," Naruto said with a smile as he walked in, "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"It's no problem Naru-chan," Kaede said as she went back to the kitchen where she was cooking.

Naruto created a kage bushin and gave it the scrolls of his things, the clone nodded before unsealing the contents and putting his stuff up. Moving into the kitchen Naruto looked over Kaede's shoulder to see what she was cooking, "wow that smells really good," he said as he moved his hand near it, only for Kaede to smack it away.

"Now now I don't want getting your dirty hands in my food, just wait until it's done de-gozaru." Kaede asked in a playful tone.

Naruto pouted as he made sniffing noises, "Meanie," he said before suddenly brightening. "Still it smells absolutely amazing; I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I do make a pretty mean meal," Kaede said as she stopped stirring and put some bread in the oven, "is there anything special you would like me to make de-gozaru?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto said in thought as he scratched his chin before laying his chin on Kaede's shoulder,

"Nothing particular, but if I could get a side order of you that would be nice."

"So I'm just a side order," Kaede giggled before she turned around and affected a mock hurt look.

"I suppose you could be desert," Naruto said as he eyes her up and down.

Kaede blushed as she and Naruto moved into the room where Naruto had set up a futon, Kaede looked at the clone that was moving around in amusement before sitting on the futon with Naruto. As soon as Naruto sat down Akane jumped onto his lap moving in a circle before laying down, Kaede giggled as the two pet and scratched Akane behind the ear, "hello there little one, de-gozaru."

Naruto grinned as he pet Akane as well, "I don't think I properly introduced you two have I?" Naruto asked rhetorically,

"Kae-chan this is Akane-chan, one of my best friends and someone who has been with me as long as I can remember." even longer then I can remember, he did not say his thoughts out loud, "Akane-chan this is Kaede Nagase."

Kaede opened her eyes in amusement, "hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, de-gozaru." Akane licked Kaede's hand making the narrow eyed Kunoichi giggle.

Naruto set Akane in Kaede's lap as he stood up and went to the closet his clone had just filled, grabbing a pair of swim trunks and a towel. "Hey, Kae-chan I hear you guys have a bath house here so I'm going to head over to there before any of the girls get there and take a bath."

Kaede blushed a bit as images of a naked Naruto ran through her head, but true to form she just giggled.

"Ok de-gozaru, would you like me to help wash your back?"

Naruto blinked, "you know…" he said in thought, "that's not a bad idea." he gave the girl a grin; "perhaps I could even return the favor…" he trailed off suggestively.

Kaede grinned as she grabbed her own suit and towel, "well then let's go de-gozaru!"

"Wha" Naruto blushed when Kaede grabbed his hand and began leading him down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto whistled as he got a look at what had to be the largest and most beautiful bath house he had ever seen, "nice digs…"

"It is rather impressive isn't it?" Kaede smiled, "because we have the largest student populace we also get the largest and best bath, de-gozaru."

Naruto looked over at Kaede, "so is there a place for me to change?"

Kaede gave him a sly grin, "you could just change right here…"

Naruto blushed, "I- I'm being serious…" Kaede giggled and Naruto pouted at being on upped in there contest.

Kaede pointed over to a set of small rooms, "over there is where you can change de-gozaru."

Naruto nodded and went over to the rooms, closing the door he got changed into an orange swimsuit. When he got out he saw that Kaede was already changed into a somewhat risqué 2 piece blue bathing suit with white floral patterns. He took a moment to admire the Kunoichi's beauty, she had a very toned body but was still able to keep her generous curves; curves that he would not have expected to see on a middle school student.

Kaede had noticed this and used the moment to look at Naruto, who she saw had a body that most people twice his age could never even hope to gain. It was extremely well muscled, but the muscles were lean and hard like cheetah or some other kind of powerful predator rather than big and bulky.

"Like what you see Naru-chan," Kaede gave him a grin.

"I would be lying if I said no," Naruto replied as he walked over to her with a soap bar in hand and grinned, "So do you want me to wash your back first?"

Kaede played along with her own grin, "that would be nice de-gozaru."

Naruto smirked as the two got into the giant bath, Kaede sat in front of Naruto who lathered up his hands before rubbing them across Kaede back. Deciding to get the narrowed eyed Kunoichi back for getting one over him earlier, Naruto added chakra to his hands as he began to message her back.

Kaede released a shiver as she moaned, "that feels… good… de-gozaru…"

Naruto grinned, "I'm glad you like it, I simply add chakra to my fingers and make them vibrate. It's something I used to do to Negi's cousin whenever I came to visit them after a job."

"So… you didn't… live with them de-gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"I did for about a year," Naruto answered as he put more soap on his hands before continuing, "however I graduated from the university in only a year after I began to live with them and have been running jobs for them while Negi and Nekane Negi's cousin went."

"I see," Kaede replied, "so why are you here with Negi-bozu de-gozaru?"

"Added insurance," Naruto said, "Negi despite his intelligence is still just a 10 year old kid. I'm here to help him adjust and make sure that he has someone familiar with him, plus I pretty much told them I was going to come no matter what they said." he paused, "I made a promise to Negi's father that I would protect his son… I intend to follow through on that."

Kaede opened her eyes as she looked back at Naruto, which was probably the first serious thing she had heard him say. There was obviously more to this young man than simple good looks and charm, she smiled at the thought of finding out more. They continued like that for awhile, Naruto was about to tell her it was his turned when the two heard voices coming down the hall.

"What are you so embarrassed about? Your just a kid!"

Naruto and Kaede looked at each other for a moment before moving to the far side of the bath, finding a place to hide for a moment.

"Come on takeoff those clothes!"

Pretty soon Asuna came out in a black bathing suit with a naked Negi; she then proceeded to throw him into the pool. That was when Naruto decided to make himself known, "hey Asuna-chan! What are you doing stripping my brother of his clothes!"

Asuna's eyes widened in shock as she turned to see Naruto and Kaede looking at her with identical amused grins, she was about to say something when she noticed Naruto state of dress. His chest was bereft of a shirt showing lean, hard muscles that only come with a lot of exercise. She blushed as she watched several drops of water trail down his well defined pectoral muscles and then over his washboard abs.

Unfortunately for her Naruto noticed this and gave her his foxy grin, "like what you see Asuna-chan?"

Asuna blush increased tenfold at being caught staring, "d-don't be ridiculous! Anyway what are you two doing here! And together no less!"

Naruto and Kaede looked at each other before shrugging at the same time, "she was just showing me to the bath houses," Naruto answered. "More importantly I hope you are not trying to molest my little bro, isn't sleeping with him enough?"

"I- I'm not trying to molest him!" Asuna said with an angry blush, "I'm just trying to get him to take a bath!"

"Well Negi has always hated bathing…" Naruto mused to himself before he looked over at Kaede who gave him a nod, "We'll help you."

After several minutes and a lot of struggling Naruto, Kaede and Asuna were washing off one Negi Springfield who had finally ceased trying to get away.

"I appreciate you making Negi take a bath," Naruto gave Asuna a smile; "Nekane and I always had loads of trouble trying to get him to take one."

Asuna felt cheeks go to her face as she looked away, "I-I didn't do it for you," she replied. "I only did it cuz he was starting to smell bad."

Naruto chuckled, "of course."

After that they talked for awhile and Naruto learned that like him Asuna's parents were dead, apparently Konoka's grandfather had been helping the girl. But she did not want to be dependent on him, something Naruto could understand and so had taken up doing a paper route job to earn money for tuition. Naruto was actually impressed with her desire to pay her way instead of mooching off of others, something he himself had learned the value of when he was living on his own in Konoha.

This story had also affected Negi like most sob stories do and the two had gotten into something of a fight, since Asuna did not want any form of pity from her 10 year old teacher. Fortunately or unfortunately the fight was stopped when voices were heard outside, voices which all four of them recognized. The four quickly hid behind a few branches that were hanging over the bath house, Naruto made sure he was turned around not trusting his nose to bleed out on him at the sight of all the beautiful girls. His desire to peak got especially bad when the girls started talking about who had the largest breasts, which somehow ended up leading to the girls getting into a contest to see who's breasts were the largest with the prize being Negi and himself.

"Are you ok, de-gozaru?" Kaede whispered with a small giggle as Naruto tried to hold his nose which was starting to bleed.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto replied, "I'm fine." think unsexy thoughts think unsexy thoughts.

Unfortunately Asuna and Negi had tried to make break for it and ended up tripping over each other, the end result being Asuna straddling Negi. This of course led to a fight with Asuna and Ayaka, which somehow or other led to Negi to using his wind magic on Asuna. Asuna's breasts soon grew extremely large before exploding and when Naruto heard the noise he couldn't help but look to see what was going on. The last thing Naruto saw before being blown back from a nose bleed, were the nude bodies of class 2-A.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the feeling of someone licking his cheek; opening his eyes he saw that it was Akane.

'We are going to have a long talk about what happened in the bath house Naru-kun…'

Naruto shivered at the tone of her voice, 'it wasn't my fault, I just went to relax!" he tried to explain, 'I didn't think the girls would have come in so soon."

'I'm not buying it,' Akane huffed.

"Oh so your finally awake de-gozaru."

Naruto looked up to see Kaede standing over him with a grin, "well that adventure didn't turn out as expected, de-gozaru." Naruto blushed at the mention of their adventure, Kaede giggled, "come on dinners ready."

Naruto stood up and went over to the table, sitting down in one of the seats as Kaede dished him up a bowl stew and some bread. Naruto thanked her before eating a bit, though he was not quite as hungry as normal since his mind was on something else.

"Kae-chan?" Naruto asked getting the narrow eyed Kunoichi's attention, "What do you know about Setsuna Sakurazaki…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared in his mindscape the moment his body went to sleep, where before it was a large sewer thanks in part to the seal that housed Kyuubi; it was now a large grassy plane with a lake and water fall off to the side.

"I'm glad you could make it Naru-kun."

Naruto paled as he turned around and saw Akane decked out in shinobi style garb and carrying a sword, because their minds were connected they could still both enter the mindscape but rarely ever did. The only reason they went in was because A) Akane wanted certain… needs fulfilled or B) Akane was pissed and he was going to get it. "N-now Akane-chan what happened at the bath house wasn't my fault," Naruto began to back up with his hands in front of his face as Akane began to advance.

"Maybe not," said Akane as she held the blade in a loose grip, "however you still should have known something like this would happen, therefore you must be punished."

Naruto screamed as he ran through his mindscape Akane hot on his trail, too bad there was no one else to hear it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ho hah! Done! So I bet none of you expected those two to be his first roomies eh? Any way I thought it would be different, though I didn't want him to love with those two for long. I tried to find out someone to have him live with but I could really only think of Kaede, at first I was going to do Setsuna and Mana or maybe just one of the two but I can do more things with Kaede then the other two. Any ways let me know what you think!

Also make a note that some of this based off of Naruma, mainly the hallway scene and Naruto and Konoka's talk at lunch is very similar to that story, I found it difficult to write something out for these scenes and still follow canon; to be honest I had not even realized I had taken stuff from Naruma until I re read the chapter. However the rest is my own, I'm going to try and make my story diverge more from taking Naruma work despite how awesome it is but you may see it in here from time to time since the stories are following the canon.

Any way I appreciate all of you reading and reviewing my story!


	5. Chapter 4

God of Stuff: yeah it does seem kind of average, but you also have to know that I am trying to follow canon. So things aren't going to really diverge for awhile yet. They will just not yet.

The story is bland (sorry but you did not give an actual name): look at the above reason for why the story seems bland so far. As for Kyuubi, well she is a demon I figured she would be prone to violent mood swings, especially being stuck in that fox form for now. Now if you're asking for the differences between my story and others, at the moment there isn't much of one. I plan to follow the canon, but the story will diverge the further along it goes. As for grammar I do appreciate you telling me, when I write I don't have word so I am forced to use a different program, which is not as good and does not have grammar checks just spelling.

Weixuan18: thanks for that, I actually find it odd because when write, I usually have the manga out so I find spots to put Naruto in, and then I read it and I find out that I ended up writing something from Naruma (This may have something to do with the fact that I've read the story at least 18 times now, I practically have it ingrained into my head).

So Harem so far:

Konoka

Setsuna

Kaede

Evangeline

Mana

Chachamaru

Zazie

Akane

Nekane

Possible harem choices:

Theodora

Sayo

Chizuru

Ku Fei

Ako

Misa

Yuuna

Akira

Asuna

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto

Chapter 3

Naruto eyes snapped opened, blinking a few times he sat up with a yawn as he stretched. He looked over to his left where Akane was sleeping right on the pillow next to his head; he smiled as he scratched her lightly behind the ears, earning a light purr from the sleeping vixen.

"Good morning Naru-chan," Naruto looked up to see Kaede making breakfast with her usual smile. "Did you sleep well de-gozaru?"

Naruto yawned again as he stood up, "well enough I suppose…" he looked at Kaede, "how do you get up so early?"

"Habit'" Kaede answered with a giggle, "Come on Naru-chan eat up so we can get to class."

Naruto gave her a pout before eating breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"2-A's Baka Rangers have assembled!"

Naruto and Negi looked at the girls in class 2-A who had been dubbed the baka rangers, for getting the lowest test scores in class. There was Yue Ayase, Baka Black, Makie Susaki, Baka Pink, Ku Fei, Baka Yellow, to Naruto's surprise Kaede who was Baka Blue; last but not least was Asuna Kagurazaka who was Baka Red and had the lowest test scores in class.

"Who's a Baka Ranger!" Asuna shouted in an indignant tone. "So I can't study, so what. This schools just an elevator school anyway! It's not like I can't go to high school!"

"But Asuna-san," Negi said with a smile that was very reminiscent to one blond teacher. "Takamichi would be sad at how bad your English grades were."

Naruto began to wipe fake tears from his eyes, "Negi look at how your manipulating Asuna-chan like that, I'm so proud."

Asuna growled at Naruto but could not hit him or anything because had hidden behind Kaede, "F… fine…" Asuna sighed, downtrodden. "All I've gotta do is take this class right?"

Negi went to the front of class as Naruto began to go around the five girls, trying to help them understand the concepts better. Pretty soon all the girls with the sole exception of Asuna had passed.

"U-um I guess that only leaves Asuna-san," Negi said as Asuna handed in her paper. He sweat dropped when Asuna only got a 1, "I… it's ok! Once I've tutored you, you'll make 8/10 in no time! It took me 3 whole weeks to master Japanese you know!"

Naruto sweat dropped as Negi's practically humiliated Asuna by telling her it took him several years less time to master Japanese, than it took for her to get her bad grades in English. Naruto walked up to Negi and placed a hand on his shoulder, "why don't you let me take it from here?"

Negi stopped his tirade, "Huh? But are you sure Nii-san I thought…"

"You've done an excellent job Negi," Naruto gave him a proud smile, "I think you deserve a break, don't worry I'll help Asuna-chan."

Negi smiled at the praise he got from his brother, "ok!" he scurried out of the room.

Asuna looked at Naruto with a blank expression, "so what are you gonna humiliate me too…"

Naruto sighed as he took a seat next to her, "not at all, I'm going to help you do better on this test." he took a pencil and some paper, "now then your main problem is your going about English the wrong way…" Naruto began his small lecture, which was a lot less complicated so that Asuna could understand it.

Asuna watched and listened to Naruto as he helped her with each problem, making sure she knew the content and understood it's applications in a much easier way then Negi. I'm surprised, she thought as she looked at Naruto who was helping her with the last question. I mean sure he's said a few thing that were pretty deep; but I never he would be able to help me like this; she found herself blushing as she looked at Naruto.

Neither of them noticed Takamichi looking into the room and smiling as he saw Naruto helping Asuna. Looks like the Headmaster was right to give Naruto-san a spot here, when we were told he would be coming as well. He would have to thank the blond for helping his former students like that, he looked back at the two before leaving.

"Asuna-chan," Naruto said snapping the girl out of her day dream.

"Wha!" Asuna said with a small blush, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Naruto gave her his foxy grin, "now Asuna-chan you can look at my handsome face all you want after we finish this ok?"

Asuna growled at him but was forced to comply as he helped her with the last question, earning her a 9/10.

Naruto sighed as he watched the girl leave, out of all the girls in class she was the biggest handful, even with all the studying she just did she'll likely forget it until she actually applies it in real life. Looking around Naruto and frowned when he spotted a semi translucent girl wearing a blue uniform with white hair who had yet to leave, she was currently sleeping.

"Um… ghost-san, wake up?" he said unsurely as he walked up to her and tried to wake her up.

Said ghost opened her eyes as she rubbed them tiredly, she looked up at him and Naruto noticed she had red eyes that were actually pretty alluring. "Can… Can you see me?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course," Naruto said with a grin, only to feel a chill as the ghost passed through him when she tried to hug him.

The ghost looked down at the ground as several translucent ghost like tears began to come out of her eyes; Naruto winced knowing what it was like to be alone. He wondered if there was some way to help her when an idea came to him.

Sayo couldn't help but feel awful, someone was finally able to see her and she couldn't even touch him. It wasn't fair, she had been alone for so long and now that she had the chance to not be alone she couldn't even do something as simple as giving someone a hug. Her crying was cut short as Naruto pulled her to him and let her bury herself in his chest, for a moment she was completely shocked that someone was actually touching her. Not just touching but hugging her and of all the people it was her classes extremely handsome sensei.

She looked up at him with big innocent eyes, "How…"

"Ara?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, "how what?"

"How are you touching me?" she asked.

Naruto grinned as he stepped back for a bit, Sayo looked disappointed for a moment before she noticed the blue glow coming from Naruto. "Well I figured since you're a ghost that would mean you're a spirit, which technically means you're made out of spirit energy or magic. Now you can't tells anyone this, but I'm a mage so all I did was bring out my magic energy and cover my body." With the explanation over Naruto gave the girl a grin, "so… uh I don't think I got your name…"

"My name is Sayo Aisaka," Sayo looked hopeful, "since you can see me can we be friends?"

"Of course," Naruto told the ghost as she smiled and hugged him again happy to have her first friend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost time for P.E. for class 2-A and four of the girls were hitting volley ball back and forth to each other to pass the time.

"Hey it's been 5 days since Negi-kun and Naruto-kun arrived," Makie said as she bumped the ball off of her head, "what does everyone think about them so far?"

"Negi sensei? He's not bad being cute and all…" Akira replied as she tossed the ball to Yuuna. "As for Naruto-kun," a small blush spread across her face, "he's definitely cute, though he can be a tad childish at times. Still he's definitely a good teacher, and he's really smart…"

"That's because Negi-kun and Naruto-kun are really giving their best with the whole teaching thing," Yuuna said as she hit the ball over to Ako before she blushed, "and you are soo right about Naruto-kun, he is so hot!"

"But still… next year's exam year isn't it?" Ako asked as she caught the ball, "is it really ok to be relying on a child teacher? Even Naruto-sensei is only a year older than us."

"So what?" Yuuna asked rhetorically, "This place is an escalator until University!"

"But in the end Negi-kun is only 10 years old," Makie said, "there's some stuff you just can't talk to him about like you can with Takahata sensei!"

"But you know…" Yuuna thought with a blush, "We could ask Naruto-kun."

Makie blushed at the thought of talking with Naruto-kun, which caused her to hit the ball in the wrong direction sending it over to a group of girls. Makie went over to grab the ball only for one of the girls to pick up the ball, causing Makie to gasp as she recognized who those girls were.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Negi sensei, Naruto sensei!"

The two boys turned around from their paperwork to spot Shizuna smiling at them, "ah! Yes?" Negi asked as the buxom young woman walked up to them.

"How are you two coming along in your teaching?"

"Were doing good," Naruto responded before Negi could make a comment, "were still getting use to things around here, but I think with a little work we can get it." He looked at Shizune with a small smirk, "and what have I told you about me calling sensei, Shizuna-chan?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Shizune said with a small giggle, "still it's good to hear you two are doing well."

Before Naruto or Negi could respond Ako and Maki ran into the teachers' lounge, "WAH SENSEI'S!"

"T… there's a fight in the school grounds!" said Ako who had a band aid on her head.

"Take a look at this wound," Maki pointed to the scrape on her hand, "please help us Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei!"

"Who would do such terrible thing like that!" Negi said as he stood up.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Negi go outside and break up the fight." he walked over to the girls and gently took them by the hands, "I'll be over as soon as I help them with these injuries." Naruto gave neither Negi nor the two blushing girl's time react as he led them out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the large fight scene that reminded him of one of those high school movies, Asuna and Ayaka were in the midst of it, ducking it out with the high school girls. Negi was over on the side trying to stop the fight, while waving his arms frantically over his head. Yuuna was on the ground holding her stomach, obviously from some kind of injury. Naruto sighed, the old man had really given Negi a hard job with this, I suppose I should help him out now.

"What do you girls think you're doing!"

The girls stopped fighting to see Naruto standing there with a frown on his face, however that did not last long as the high schoolers blushed and surged towards him. Like with Negi they began to cuddle up to him, rubbing against him with their breasts and running their hands over his body.

"Kyaa! Look at him!"

"Hello handsome could I get your number!"

"Would you like to go on a date this me!"

Naruto blushed as the high school girls pressed around him, his teenage driven body going into over drive as he felt several of the girl's ample breasts rubbing against him. Naruto closed his eyes, I somehow feel I am going to regret this but I have to stop them!

"Stop!"

As if by magic everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as Naruto spoke, it was something Naruto had learned he could do. People who are very charismatic can make others follow or listen to them, simply by using a commanding voice and giving off a strong aura. Naruto rarely ever did this, as he preferred to just flow with life. But he had to help Negi and his students right now. Naruto walked out of the crowd of stunned girls, the first thing he did was go up to Yuuna.

He kneeled down next to the girl, who felt heat coming to her cheeks as he looked her over.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

Not trusting her voice Yuuna merely nodded as Naruto stood up offering his hand, the black haired girls blush increased as she took it. Naruto pulled her up and looked over her once more, "I'm glad you're not hurt," Naruto as he smiled at her. Yuuna swayed on her feet as she tried not to pass out, as several fantasies of Naruto rescuing her coming into her mind.

Naruto turned around and looked at the high school girls with a serious expression, "as high school students don't you think it would behoove you to be more mature and set an example for your underclassmen?"

The high school girls bowed their heads down, Naruto sighed as he turned his attention to Asuna and Ayaka. "Also you two should know that fighting is not approved of in this school," Naruto looked at each girl in turn. Ayaka put her head down, somehow this boy had made her feel ashamed of herself.

Asuna however was looking at Naruto with a blush as he was once again in a more serious state, he's acting like Takahata-sensei!

Naruto turned back to the high school girls, "why don't you lovely ladies go somewhere else, I would like to talk to my students in a more private setting."

The older girls blushed at the small compliment and left, while they started talking about the hot blond sensei.

Naruto turned back to the girls and began to give them a bit of scolding, telling them that they should have found another way to resolve their conflict. While this was happening Negi was watching his brother in amazement. He had tried so hard to get the fighting to stop but it had not done anything, and may have made things worse, "Negi."

Negi looked up as Naruto walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't see much of what you did, but you need to try a little harder to get others to listen." Negi put his head down, "hey now don't get so down, it takes confidence and experience to get others to listen to you," Naruto encouraged. "Give it some time, also try to get others to solve their problems without resorting to violence ok?"

Negi nodded as he became encouraged and psyched up with his brothers words, "thanks Nii-san, I'll do better next time, I promise!"

Naruto chuckled as he ruffled his brothers hair, "I know you will!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you guys see Naruto sensei!" Ako asked having gotten there just in time to witness him stop the fight, "He was so cool wasn't he?"

"I know," Yuuna said with a blush, "I've never seen that side of him before."

"Now there's someone we can rely on!" Akira said as she realized there was far more to Naruto then met the eye. Maybe I could eventually find out more about him in a more… intimate setting, she thought with a blush.

"Did something happen?" asked Konoka as she took off her shirt.

"We got in a fight with the seniors," Asuna replied as she pulled her shirt over her head, blushing a bit as she remembered what happened afterwards.

"Eeeh? Again?" one of the pink haired Lolita twins of class 2-A Fumika Narutaki asked.

Her sister Fuka smirked, "you'll get beaten up again."

"But Negi-kun was just a bit pathetic back there, huh?" said Ako as she put her P.E. shirt on.

"Ah, but he's only 10 years old so there's really no helping it…" Makie said as she sat on a bench, "That's probably why Naruto-kun is with him."

"What's with you girls!" Ayaka yelled, "Making fun of Negi-sensei like that!"

"Eeh…but it's true," Yuuna placed a hand behind her head in a sheepish expression.

"He's only 10 years old," Ako said with a nervous smile, knowing how Ayaka gets about Negi.

"It's going to be the end of the term exams soon, so a teacher you can actually discuss stuff with would be… well… you know…" Ako said.

"Hmm… I want someone who's cute and helpful," Yuuna replied with a blush as she thought about a certain blond haired teacher.

Akira smirked, "isn't that why we also have Naruto-sensei?"

Several of the girls blushed, Naruto had shown them a new side today. None of them had ever seen him so serious before, most had thought he was just a play boy; I mean sure he helped them in class and it was obvious he was smart and had confidence. But they had never seen him be anything beyond that before, it made many of them feel flushed at having someone who could be at two ends of the spectrum; playful one moment, serious and protective the next.

"Hey come one!" Asuna said, "It's volley ball on the roof!"

All talking ceased as they made their way to the roof, only to find the high school students holding a captive Negi, who was hidden behind one of the high school students.

"Well we meet again," said Eiko the lead high senior, "what a coincidence."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoeman listened as Naruto gave his report on the fight, as well as Negi's inability to stop it. "Hmmm…" the old headmaster stroked his chin as he looked at Naruto, "hohoho I can see where this would be a problem."

Naruto nodded, "unfortunately despite his intelligence, Negi is still just a ten year old boy. Because of this his students don't take him seriously, he simply does not have the commanding presence of someone like Takamichi or myself."

"Do you feel this is a cause for concern?" asked Konoeman.

Naruto shook his head, "no Negi just needs an example to follow and he should be fine. Whenever I got back from my travels and visited him, I noticed that he would try to emulate things I would do." Of course Naruto remembered that not all of the things Negi tried to emulate were good, like the time he tried to create Naruto's brand of magic. The results for that catastrophe had been rather… explosive. "… So I think he should be good, I showed him how to handle situations like that fight and he his smart enough to come up with a way to avoid such things in the future."

The headmaster nodded, "very well, informs me of any more developments."

Naruto nodded, "you got it old man," Naruto left the door to see if Negi needed any help substituting for P.E..

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Asuna growled as she glared at the high schoolers.

"We're here because we've got self recreation time." Eiko replied with a condescending smile, "What about you?"

"We're here to play volley ball!" Asuna said.

"Hmm," Eiko smirked, "seems we've got a double booking here."

"Wh-," Asuna started only to notice their captive, "Negi what are you doing here? And where is Naruto?"

"Uh… you see their P.E. teacher didn't come… so I had to fill in," Negi waved his arms back in forth in one of the senior student's grips. "Naruto Nii-san was going to do it himself but the head master called him up for something."

"Anyway, this time we were first," Eiko smirked, "So why don't you just back off Kagurazaka."

"You!" Asuna growled, "You guys did this on purpose!"

"There's a court right next to your dorm," Ayaka said as she crossed her arms, "and you still come to our roof?"

"Heh, is that all you've got to say this time… you bunch of babies," Eiko gave them a condescending grin.

Pretty soon the high school students and middle school students began to fight, Negi looked around frantically as he tried to find a way to deal with this problem. His brother had helped him last time, but he knew he couldn't become reliant on his brother; he wanted to make Naruto proud to call him his little brother and live up to Naruto's and his father's title. The answer soon came just not in the way he expected.

ACHOO!

The high school girls who were close to him had their skirts lifted up from Negi's sneeze, revealing their panties. The girl holding him was forced to let go, allowing Negi the opportunity to get free.

"Ah!" Negi said as he dusted himself off, before he looked up at Asuna, "Asuna-san! No matter what your dispute is violence is wrong!"

All the girls looked shocked at his short yet profound speech, several namely Nodoka and Ayaka found themselves blushing at how mature he sounded. Before anyone could reply a familiar voice spoke up, "Good job Negi!" all the girls turned around to see Naruto smirking at them. "I can see you took what I said to heart, I'm proud of you!"

Negi smiled as Naruto gave him a nod of encouragement, he turned back to the girls, "well then, how about this." he held up his pointer finger, "we'll have a sporting contest between the two classes to solve this dispute. This way we can all gain some needed experience and there is no need to fight."

Naruto ruffled his brother's hair, "you know that's not a bad idea."

"Agreed," smirked Eiko as she held up a volley ball, "this sounds kinda interesting. If we seniors lose, we'll leave here with no quarrels and we'll never bother you guys at lunch time again… how does that sound?"

"E-even if you guys say that," Ako spoke up with a frown, "our ages and bodies are totally different!"

"Hmm you have a point there," Eiko put a finger on her cheek, "you guys are no match for us at volley ball." she gave them a smirk though only Naruto seemed to pick up on its underlying meaning, "alright we'll take a handy cap. How about we play dodge ball instead? There's 11 of us, we'll take on all 22 girls on your side."

Naruto could instantly tell where this was going and that 22 girls would not be an advantage, with so many girls it would not only be hard for them to maneuver but it meant that the seniors could possibly take out multiple girls in one throw. However before he could say anything Asuna spoke up, "all right your on!"

Naruto sighed and resisted the urge to face palm, thinking was really not that girl's strong suit.

"Just one condition…" Eiko said with a smirk as she went over and wrapped an arm around Naruto, pulling him too her and leaning her head on his shoulder. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but did not do anything yet. While another high schooler wrapped her arms around Negi. "If we win were taking your cute little sensei and his hot brother as our teachers! How about it?"

"Ehh? You're going to take Negi-kun and Naruto-kun!" Makie squealed in shock, as the girls looked shocked and angry at the thought of the seniors taking their teachers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"GO, GO, GO, let's go 2-A!" yelled the cheerleaders Misa, Modoka and Sakurako, as they and a few other girls were on the sidelines.

"Aren't we going to help them?" asked the resident gunslinger Mana Tetsumiya. Not that she really cared, but it did seem appropriate to help them.

"This is pointless," Setsuna grunted with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Now don't say that Set-chan!"

Setsuna suddenly found herself blushing as Naruto appeared sitting right next to her, pulling her into an intimate hug. As Naruto set his head on Setsuna's shoulder, the young swordswoman could not help but remember how they had met.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback…

In a small clearing just outside of Mahora, the sound of grunts and shouting could be heard. It had been about an hour since Setsuna had started this day's training, practicing her sword Kata's and stances. She continued to move throughout the place she had claimed for her training, her movements were graceful and precise not even hinting at the deadly nature it held.

"Zanageken!"

A wave of energy was launched from her sword, however before it could get even five feet another wave sliced right through. Setsuna was forced to jump to the right in order to avoid the attack, only to stop wide eyed as she felt a blade pressed against her throat.

"Not bad Setsuna Sakurazaka."

Setsuna's eyes widened even more as she realized she recognized the voice, "N-Naruto-sensei."

The blade that was against her throat left, allowing her to turn around to see Naruto Uzumaki grinning at her.

"What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked.

"I wanted to talk to about Kono-chan," Naruto said as his face turned serious.

Setsuna's eye went wide for a fraction of a second, right before they narrowed in suspicion. "I'm not gonna tell you anything about Konoka-Oujo-s… san," the young girl corrected at the last second.

Naruto smirked for a second before turning serious again, "yes you will, I want to know why you keep ignoring her. I heard that you and she were once friends, if so why do you pretend like she doesn't exist?"

Setsuna blinked in surprise that was not what she had expected him to ask her. However she still would not tell him anything, "that's none of your business sensei."

"When it hurts one of my students and precious people, it is my business." Naruto paused as he looked at her, before a smile crept onto his face, "how about this, we'll spar. If I win, you will tell me why your ignoring her."

"And if I win?" Setsuna asked as she got into one of the stances for the Shinmeryu.

Naruto once again left her shocked when he got into an almost identical stance, the only difference was the position of his sword.

Naruto smirked, "you won't."

Flashback end…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna had lost their spar, badly in fact. She had not managed to land one hit on Naruto the entire time they had sparred, it had in all honesty been a humiliating experience. After that Setsuna had been forced to tell Naruto everything about why she was here, and her past with Konoka. In turn the blond had promised not to tell Konoka about the reason, out of respect for Setsuna's desire. However that did not mean that he was not going to try and get the girl to talk to Konoka on her own.

"N-Naruto-sensei," Setsuna said with a small stutter as the redness of her face, refused to recede.

"So how are you feeling today Set-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin as he pulled the girl even closer, getting an 'eep!' from said girl.

"G-good," Setsuna said as she looked away from Naruto. She was unsure what to do in a situation like this, a part of her wanted to slash off his balls with her sword. But that part was getting cut off by the other side, which enjoyed the feeling Naruto's arms gave her.

"Oh my look at Setsuna-san's face!" Kaede said with a giggle, "I think someone has a crush on Naru-chan de-gozaru."

Setsuna turned her head to Kaede and tried to glare at the narrow eyed kunoichi, however because of how red her face was and the fact that Naruto was still cuddling to her, the glare was rendered completely ineffective.

"So where's my hello Naru-chan?" Kaede asked with a pout, "Do you not want to be with me anymore de-gozaru."

Before she could even blink Naruto was right next to her, "I'm so sorry Kae-chan." It was now Kaede's turn to blush, as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, while rubbing his cheek against hers. "Please allow me to make it up to you for ignoring like that, perhaps with a full body message…"

As Naruto continued to suggest things he could do to make up for ignoring the his fellow ninja, with his suggestion getting increasingly perverted; one of them even being to allow her to eat ramen off of his body. Neither noticed the jealous glare from Mana.

"Naruto-Nii!"

Naruto looked up to see Negi calling him, sighing the blond let of Kaede and stood up. Walking over to Negi, the older mage stopped in front of the younger one. "What's up Negi?"

"Well I was just wondering…" Negi started nervously, "aren't you going to play, I mean you're more athletic than I am…"

Naruto smirked, "now now Negi this was your idea remember, besides if I did this the girls would never learn to respect you because I would have to bail you out every time. This is your chance to prove that you can be a teacher they can depend on!"

Negi seemed to gain a fire in his eyes, "Your right Nii-san! I have to do this for my class!"

"Atta boy, now go get them!" Naruto cheered, only to watch as Negi was smacked in the back of the head by a ball.

"Hey!" Asuna yelled as she jumped up and caught the ball, keeping Negi in the game. "Stop being such a brat!" the orange head through the ball at one of the high school girls, knocking one out.

"All right!" Ayaka smirked, "let's get this little fight over and done with!"

"OK!" Asuna said as a confident look spread across her face.

Negi waved his hands frantically behind the two, "Auu… it's not supposed to be a fight!"

"One out for the high school team," the ref called out, "10 members left!"

"All right!" Asuna cheered.

"Way to go, Asuna!" Makie cheered, "There's definitely no one better at a time like this!"

"This will be a walk in the park!" cheered Yuuna as she gave Asuna a high five.

"A… A… Asuna-san! This isn't supposed to be a fight!" Negi said in a pleading voice.

"Your just getting in the way! Go sit in a corner somewhere!" Asuna complained, "You'll just end up getting injured at this rate!"

"Were gonna win this dodge ball match no matter what!" Ayaka said with a smirk.

Asuna pointed at the seniors, "Don't take us lightly just because were younger than you or you'll be sorry!"

Naruto sighed as he listened to the girls, they would learn soon enough. He was just about to go sit down next to Kaede again, when a dark skinned hand grabbed his hand. Turing his head Naruto saw that it was the dark skinned beauty Mana Tetsumiya, "um… can I help you Mana-chan?"

"Sensei why don't you sit with me," Mana said in a voice that told Naruto she was not giving him an option.

Naruto was just about to reply when Kaede grabbed his other hand, "I think Naru-chan was going to sit with me, de-gozaru."

Naruto began to sweat as the two girls glared at each other, he was not quite sure what was going on between the two. However he knew that whatever it was, it would not be good for his health.

"Girls," he said getting their attention, "why don't I just sit with both of you?"

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, nodding they dragged him with them before sitting down with him in between the two. Naruto tried desperately to ignore both the feeling of their more than ample breasts that were pressing against his arms, as well as the tension that he could feel in the air. I think I can actually SEE the tension it's so thick, Naruto mused to himself. In an effort to ignore the growing urges of his teenage body, Naruto turned his attention on the volley ball game.

"Hmm, not bad…" Eiko smirked, "is what I'd like to say but you guys still don't get it. It seems your little kid teacher and that hotty over there are soon gonna be ours." she picked up a volley ball and cranked her arms back, "here I come kiddies! Ultimate death-blow technique!"

Eiko launched the ball at the younger girls, "TAKE THIS!" 3 of the girls were hit with that single throw and making the ref call them out.

"3 people out from class 2-A!"

"One more!" said Eiko as she threw another ball, getting several more girls out.

"Come on guys!" yelled Ayaka as she tried to get her class' fighting spirit up, "This is really important! Keep your eyes on the ball!"

"But we can't move like this," Kazumi class 2-A's reporter said. "It's too crowded."

As if to prove her point her along with three other girls were hit with another single throw, "that's 4 people out from class 2-A!" the ref shouted again as she changed the score board.

"Just a minute! Having more people on your team in dodge ball is actually a disadvantage!" Asuna yelled, as she finally realized why the seniors suggested dodge ball.

Naruto groaned as she finally realized what was going on, however she must have heard because she turned to glare at him. "YOU KNEW THAT DIDN'T YOU!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "of course I did and had you not been so gung ho about accepting her terms I would have been able to warn you."

"Hehe so you've finally realized," Eiko laughed as she held up a ball, "if you brats all cluster up like a bunch of monkeys, it's only natural you can't dodge!"

Pretty soon every one tried to get away only for Eiko to smirk, "you think I didn't anticipate this?" she reeled back her throwing arm, "now who's next?" she threw the ball and ended up hitting Fumika.

Eiko smirked as she threw another ball that went for Nodoka, who had turned around. The ball was just about to hit when Asuna came in front of her and caught the ball with one hand, while the other pulled Nodoka behind her. "Honya-chan are you alright?" Asuna asked without taking her eyes off the seniors.

"A… Asuna-san! Thank you!" Nodoka said.

"Don't turn on them, or you'll be targeted for sure," Asuna said.

"Thank god for Asuna's Baka power," Yuuna cheered as she pumped her fists.

"Here I come!" Asuna called out as she threw the ball, "I'll show you the true power of middle schoolers!"

Eiko smirked as the ball came to her, right before she caught it with one hand.

"Asuna-san threw it at full Baka Power and she just blocked it with one hand!" Makie spoke in shock.

Asuna looked back at them and growled, "God damn it! Shut the hell up about Baka Power!"

"Hmph, Baka Power or not," Eiko spoke with a small shake of her head, "to think that that's your true power… how pathetic!" Eiko gave the younger girls a grin, "your little group of monkey's never had a chance against us from the start! Behold our true identities!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the seniors reach for the hem's of their skirts, "quick Negi close your eyes! Don't look at the light!"

"Huh?" Negi replied dumbly as he turned to Naruto.

Eiko and the others ripped off their school uniform and Naruto sighed in relief to see that they were wearing gym uniforms under it. However he soon found himself cursing, as he realized he did not get to see anything.

"Kantou's regional dodge ball championship team!" Eiko smirked.

Silence.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "um… no offense or anything but, isn't it kind of childish to be in a dodge ball club at your age?"

The girls in class 2-A seemed to agree with Naruto statement, as they began to make similar comments. Eiko got a tick mark on her forehead, as she continued to listen to the younger girls berate her and the other seniors.

"S… shut up! Who asked you guys anyway," Eiko threw her hand back, "these little monkeys are starting to annoy me! Vivi! Shii! Get ready for the triangle attack!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the odd name for what seemed to be some kind of offensive strategy.

"Negi sensei! Please be careful! I will lead the defense," Ayaka spoke up in passionate voice.

Naruto sweat dropped as Ayaka began insulting the other team, only to get smack right in the head with a ball. Naruto sighed, that girl really needed to get her priorities straightened out. The senior's began to throw the ball to each other at increasing speeds in a triangle formation, pretty soon the girls of class 2-A were getting sent out left and right. Eventually Negi's team lost so many members, that they had lost their numbers and were now tied with the senior's.

"It's now 10 to 11!" the Ref shouted.

"It seems like they somehow caught up to our handicap," Ako spoke in a worried voice.

Makie was also worried, "at this rate… are we going to lose?"

"Hm…" Eiko smirked, "looks like the only ones left are the little kiddie's and the slow pokes."

"So that would make Kagurazaka-san the next target," Nodoka spoke. Asuna clenched her fist as Konoka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shii! Use that technique!"

Shii launched the ball into the air, Naruto raised his head as he watched it move into the sun making those from Negi's team blinded if they looked at it. Eiko jumped up, "Special Death blow! Solar Strike!" Naruto felt the high school girl channeling some chi into her attack and would have been impressed, had it not been aimed at one of his student's.

The attack hit Asuna dead on the back, the orange haired girl fell down with a yelp of pain. "One more time!" Eiko spoke of as she launched the ball at the prone form of Asuna.

Only for a hand to grab it before it hit the fallen form of Asuna, for a moment everyone was silent as Naruto pretty much just appeared right in front of Asuna. Everyone looked over to where he was, which had been nearly 40 yards away from the orange haired girl and wondered how he had gotten their so quickly.

The high school students, especially Eiko took a step back as Naruto leveled a glare at them, "I had not realized that you seniors were so spiteful. She was already out," Naruto spoke in a cold tone. "If I see you do something like that again, I will make sure that you girls have to forfeit, got it!"

Eiko gulped and nodded as Naruto turned to Asuna, he gave her a smile as he held out his hand. "Are you ok Asuna-chan?" he asked.

Asuna felt her cheeks heating up as she grabbed his hand, "y-yes I'm alright, thanks," she said as Naruto helped her up.

Naruto was about to reply when he felt Negi about to cast a spell, he was just about to hit the boy for doing something like that when Asuna did it for him. "Hey brat," she hit him on the head, "don't get any stupid idea's! You're just as bad as they are if you use violence! Weren't you the one who suggested a sports contest!"

Naruto smiled as Asuna turned Negi's own advice on him, he was glad the kid had met someone he could trust. Aside from the fact that Naruto knew he might not be able to be there for Negi all the time, he also knew that having someone like Asuna would help him since the boy had always been used to having a big sister figure. Negi seemed to have gained some confidence from Asuna as she gave him a small speech about winning a match fairly to make it a true victory, and even without the orange haired girl Negi began to rally the girls.

Naruto led Asuna out of the dodge ball area letting her lean on his side, "you know I don't need your help," she said though there was no malice to her words.

Naruto smiled, "I know but I want to help you…"

Asuna blushed before turning to him, "listen about me hitting your little brother…"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto interrupted her, "truth is I was gonna hit him myself for that." he gave her a smile, "I'm glad to know that he can depend on someone like you."

Asuna found herself blushing and quickly looked the other way.

"Fufu… you just don't know when to give up," Eiko smirked. "You guys are going to lose for sure! Hehe… it was pointless for middle schoolers to try and go up against high schooler in the first place…"

"FIVE SECOND RULE!"

Everyone was silent as they turned to Nodoka who blushed at all the attention she was suddenly getting, "t… the rule book says that it's an offense to hold the ball without throwing it for more than five seconds!"

However it seemed that the seniors were not going to let this go, "Wh… what the hell are you talking about! You don't even have the rule book!"

"Ah, actually I always carry a compilation rule book with me!" Nodoka said as she held out a rule book. The senior's girl's sweat dropped but had no choice but to relent.

"Akira-san it's up to you!" Nodoka said as she tossed said black haired girl the ball.

"Actually you're not meant to pass between team mates either," Yue spoke up as she sipped a juice box.

Akira threw the ball and managed to hit one of the senior's, "all right!"

"D…don't get cocky over a weak throw like that!" one of the girls yelled as they threw the ball at the 2-A girls. It headed right for Ako who ended up kicking the ball, which hit one of the seniors.

"Oh!" Yuuna said with a smile, "that's our soccer manager for you! A break through shot!" Yuuna grabbed a ball and jumped up in the air as she sent it sailing towards one of the girls, hitting her in the back.

"Yuuna's in the basket ball club isn't she?" Konoka asked with a smile.

One of the senior girls was just about to catch a ball when one of Makie's ribbon's wrapped around it, the girl swung it around hitting three of the seniors and taking them out of the game. "Makie-san is amazing too!" Konoka spoke in awe, "she's in the gymnastics club!"

"Hey!" Eiko began waving her hands from the side lines, "Don't tell me that's not against the rules too!"

Naruto who was sitting in between the gunslinger and kunoichi again chuckled as he watched the game, "this is getting rather interesting. It almost makes me want to join in myself."

"Aw are you saying you rather play dodge ball then be with me? De-gozaru," asked Kaede as she leaned into his sweat.

Naruto blushed and was just about to respond, when Mana spoke up from his other side.

"I think what he was going to say is that he would rather spend time with me," Mana declared as she grabbed Naruto arm again, pressing it into her breasts.

In response Kaede did the same thing to his other arm, and the two proceeded to glare and or smirk at each other. Naruto was unsure whether to consider this heaven or hell, this must be some kind of karma, he thought lamentingly.

Ku Fei came up with two balls in her hand and launched them at two separate girls, "Chinese double attack!" they hit as the girls let out a shriek.

The time ran out and Negi's team won 3 to 10, however as class 2-A began to celebrate Eiko launched a chi channeled ball at Asuna.

"Asuna-san look out!" Negi cried as he ran in front of the ball to take the hit.

Only for Naruto to catch it before it could hit either of them, Naruto looked at Negi with a smile, 'I'm pleased to see the length your willing to go to protect your student's kiddo." Naruto looked at the seniors and smirked, "you know it's not very nice to throw a ball at someone when they're not looking. I think that deserves some punishment, don't you Negi?"

"Y…yes!" Negi said.

For those who were sensitive to magic everyone could feel the aura of well contained power that began to surround Naruto, an unseen wind picked up as Naruto hair began to fly around his face. A small green glow covered the ball, almost unnoticeable unless you were looking directly at it, Naruto smirked, "let me show you girls how a ball is really thrown!" Naruto threw the ball which literally looked like a miniature commit as it traveled straight through the group of senior girls, shredding their clothes from the sheer intensity of the of the throw and leaving them in nothing but their panties. Naruto allowed himself a small moment to admire the now practically nude seniors, before speaking. "You know it's not very appropriate to be running around outside in your undergarments," Naruto gave them a smirk, "I suggest you leave."

For a moment there was nothing more than stunned silence, as the seniors ran off of the roof. Naruto turned around and put a hand behind his head in a sheepish expression. "Maybe I over did it?"

"You think?" Asuna said with a smirk, she could forgive him for doing something perverted this once. "still I'm not gonna complain those girls deserved that."

Naruto chuckled as he ruffled Negi's hair, "you did good out there otouto, you were able to solve this little problem quite well. I'm proud of you!"

Negi grinned with a light blush at getting praised, the girls around them were beginning to cheer for Negi. They lifted him up and began to toss him into the air, cheering as they won a great victory and got to keep their teachers. Naruto smiled as he took a step back, it was his brother's time in the spot light for now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he stretched himself out in the bath house, which was thankfully empty. He smiled as he thought of how well Negi was adapting to life as a teacher, especially being a teacher to a bunch of girls as eccentric as class 2-A. However Naruto knew that the upcoming test would determine whether or not the he would be staying, if the class did not do well in the exam's Negi would no longer be able to teach here. Negi was just starting to get use to and enjoy his time here and Naruto would be damned if he didn't get to stay.

"So many issues," Naruto said with a sigh.

"I thought we would find you here, de-gozaru!"

Naruto turned around to see Kaede, and surprisingly enough a blushing Setsuna, both of whom were in bathing suits. For a moment Naruto wondered why Mana was not here, since he was sure she would come if for no other reason than to not get upstaged by her rival.

"I'm hurt that you weren't thinking of inviting us, de-gozaru," Kaede said with her usual smile.

Naruto chuckled, "I wasn't sure you two would be interested in joining." Naruto eyed them with a grin, "however I would be more than happy to be in the company of two women as beautiful as yourselves."

Kaede giggled as she sat in the tub right in between Naruto's legs, Setsuna following in with a blush as she watched Kaede do that. "How about another back rub Naru-chan?" Kaede held out a bar of soap.

Naruto smirked as he took the soap from her, "you must love the feel of my hands on your body Kae-chan." he looked over to Setsuna who was looking at him with a blush, as soon as she noticed him looking back she looked away the redness on her cheeks spreading across the rest of her face. "Like what you see, Set-chan?" Naruto asked grinning as her blush deepened, "if you would like I could wash your back too."

"u-uh… n-no I'm… fine," Setsuna replied with a very uncharacteristic stutter.

Kaede moaned as Naruto chakra covered hands rubbed against her back, "you don't know what you're missing out on de-gozaru…"

Setsuna blushed again as she found herself imagining herself being in Kaede's place, however she quickly shook off the thought.

Naruto grinned after fifteen minutes of giving Kaede her back rub, wrapping his arms around the scantily clad girl Naruto whispered in her ear. "My turn Kae-chan."

Kaede shivered but refused to be beaten, as she grinned at him, "now who's the one who wants who's hands on their body de-gozaru."

Naruto smirked as he switched places, "yeah but I will freely admit it," Naruto said in a teasing voice.

Kaede merely hummed as she began to rub soap onto Naruto's back, grinning as a devious way of payback came to her. She pulled Naruto back into her and began to rub her barely covered chest against him, causing Naruto shiver. "Awww does Naru-chan like that," Kaede said as she opened one of her eyes.

"I'm so gonna get you back," Naruto spoke with a slight stutter.

"You're welcome to try," the kunoichi shot back.

Watching them from the side was Setsuna, who looked like she was about to pass out from blood loss as the continued speaking with innuendo's.

after the two finished washing each other backs, Naruto turned to the swordswoman and tried to pry Setsuna out of her shell. "So Set-chan, why isn't Mana-chan with you?"

"She's busy at the Tetsumiya shrine," Setsuna replied, letting Naruto realize why Kaede had invited Setsuna now.

"I see, so how did Kae-chan manage to drag you here then?" Naruto asked.

Setsuna blushed as Kaede giggled, "I have my ways de-gozaru…"

They were silent for a moment before Setsuna spoke up, "Naruto-sensei…"

"No sensei," Setsuna blinked as she looked at Naruto who had spoken, "we are not in class so I am not your sensei. Just call me Naruto."

Setsuna blushed, "right… Naruto, I was wondering, what was that style I saw you use? It was very similar to my Shinmeryu."

"That's because some of it is of the Shinmeryu style," Naruto replied, "my own sword style is known as Ryuken. However it did not have the chi based attacks that Shinmeryu has, so I decided to learn it and combined that style to create an entirely new one." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "it doesn't have a name since I've always been horrible with naming things. But it's a good style."

Setsuna nodded as she could attest to that.

"If you want we could spar again sometime," Naruto said with a smile.

"I would like that," Setsuna said as she looked away with a blush.

"I've never heard of Ryuken de-gozaru," Kaede commented as she added herself into the conversation.

Naruto gave her a small smile, "nor will you, I'm the last practitioner of that style… it's one of the things my mother left me."

The two girls were silent at that, neither one knowing what to really say. Soon voices were heard and Naruto and the two girls looked up to see class 2-A entering.

"Hey Naruto nii-san, Kaede-san and Setsuna-san are already here!" Negi said in surprise.

Naruto grinned as he waved at them, "good evening ladies, your all looking quite beautiful today!" he smirked as he received several blushes from his compliment, "would you girls like to join us? I'll even wash your backs, Kae-chan here says I give pretty good back rubs!"

"KYA! I WANT A BACK RUB!"

More than half the class was on him, as they demanded him to give them back rubs. Naruto held in his grin at feeling so many scantily clad bodies rub against them and had them come one at a time by seat number. Naruto once again thanked the god's of the holiest grail of Ramen, for sending him and his little brother to such an amazing school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done, I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. While some of what I had was different from other stories (Aka Naruto being the one to stop the fight, and Kaede and Mana fighting over Naruto), at least as far as Naruto is concerned (Note Naruto protecting Asuna is not my own and from Naruma, I was wondering how else to do that, but with how protective Naruto is I could not see any other way to go about this part). I do know that because almost all of that was canon based, it's much harder to diverge from it. Next chapter should be a bit more different though.


	6. Chapter 5

IMNOTCRAZY1: You are talking about the same teasing and flirty Kaede as in the anime right? The same one who got into a small (I don't know what those large cans are called) and took a hot bath with Negi naked? Because if you are then I don't think she's that OC, maybe a little but not like what you are saying.

Shigyakuteki Hyousha: thanks I do plan on being careful with the harem since I agree with you about that. The only reason I'm actually going big is because this is supposed to be a harem manga, so I figured hey why not? But yeah, I actually plan on having chapters unrelated to the anime that show Naruto spending time with the girls in his harem outside of the storyline.

s: I am currently writing… er… re- writing the next chapter for the bleach story. I'm having some issues figuring out how I want it, I always end up doing what another story already did (granted it's a challenge issued by Challenger so I know that stories will be similar, but I am trying to make mine… well better I guess).

Legendary gamer: if I told you that I think it may ruin some of the story. You'll just have to read more to find out =D.

Greed: it will, but Naruto's half demon side is a little different then Setsuna in that because he was not born half demon you cannot actually figure out what he is until he uses his powers.

ToxicManipulator: Most of the conversations in the story are actually taken directly from the manga, I do know that some are similar to Naruma but they are still different. You will have to tell me which ones are similar (though I think my last chapter diverged a lot from Naruma compared to my first three).

Harem:

Konoka, Kaede, Setsun, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Zazie, Mana, Akane, Nekane, Ku Fei

Possibilities:

Theodora, Chizuru, Ako, Yuna, Akira, Asuna, Misa, Sayo

Disclaimer: so I don't own Naruto or Negima.

Chapter 4

Naruto was enjoying his time in Negi's class as his little brother took his turn teaching the girls. Naruto himself had decided to bring a book for him and Sayo, the cute apparition, to read. Said girl currently had her arms wrapped around his neck as he continuously channeled his magic energy around his body so she could touch him; which Sayo took great pleasure in doing. He knew several people who could feel energy were currently staring at him, but he didn't really care. He had grown much closer to the girl, understanding how she felt having always been alone himself backing when he was in Konoha. Even though they may have been different circumstances, the pain of loneliness was the same. Naruto had told himself a long time ago that he would never let someone else feel such an empty feeling as long as he could help it. He waited until Sayo let him know she was done with the page before turning it.

Naruto looked up at Negi with amusement as the boy tried to get Makie to translate for him. It was sometimes easy to forget that Negi taught English, which for some reason was one of the harder things to learn for a lot of Japanese students. Naruto was unsure why, being of Japanese descent, sort of, he had learned that as long as you had someone who knew the material well and students who were willing to follow along and listen than it was quite easy to learn.

Of course Ayaka seemed to be more than eager to help Negi translate, most likely to gain his little brothers affections. Naruto sighed he had been meaning to speak with her lately, but had not been able to find the time yet. Due to him helping Negi teach class, subbing for a few other classes and helping tutor a few of the girls. Not to mention the paper work…

Naruto turned his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Sayo looking at him, Naruto gave her a sheepish grin and turned the page. The young ghost smiled as she set her head back down on Naruto's shoulder and continued reading, an unnoticeable blush on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I see… so Negi-kun is doing well…" the old headmaster brought a hand to his beard.

"Yes Mr. Principle," Shizuna said, "he gets along great with his students, and he does his best with the course… you wouldn't think he was 10 years old. As the guidance councilor I'd have to pass him as a teacher."

"I see and how is Naruto-kun doing?" Konoeman asked.

"Despite his somewhat laid back attitude he actually seems to really excel at teaching," Shizuna smiled, the teen had definitely impressed her. "Often times he would act as a motivator for Negi or giving the young boy a break and teaching the class himself. I have seen him tutoring some of the girls in class 2-A after class as well. The girls seem to enjoy having him with them, especially since they seem more comfortable talking to him about some of their more personal problem's than they do Negi. I honestly don't think you could force him out of here without the girls starting an uprising."

The old man with the odd shaped head chuckled, "hoho, that boy never ceases to amaze me. Despite the fact that they are not related, that boy is so much like his adoptive father Nagi, one might think he was that man's reincarnation." Konoeman stroked his beard in thought, "still I would like to give them one last test…"

"Let us set one more task for them to clear," Konoeman decided, "one fitting for a child genius and a well known prodigy…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Negi were walking along the hall with Yuna and Makie, Naruto currently in a discussion with a blushing Yuna about basketball. Makie was humming a happy tune, and Negi was in thought as he looked at the other classes. "All those other classes seem to be working really hard…" Negi said.

"Ah! That's right!" Yuna said as she stopped her conversation with Naruto, "it's almost time for the end of the term exam for us middle schoolers."

"It's next Monday, Negi-kun!" Make added her input in her typical cheerful voice.

"Heh… end of the terms exam's eh?" Negi mumbled with a shocked expression, "must be pretty tough…" he trailed off as if he just remembered something, "Wait a second, 2-A has to take those exams as well! Is it ok just to slack off like this!"

Yuna just waved it off, "ahaha… our school is an escalator school, so it doesn't really matter…"

Makie smiled as she slapped Negi on the back, "especially 2-A… we're always the worst class in the year, but somehow it all turns out ok…"

While Negi looked like he was about to freak out, Naruto noticed an odd looking trophy. It had what looked like a golden bouquet on top of a plaque stand. "What's that flower trophy for?" Naruto asked.

"Ah…" Makie said as she saw where Naruto-kun was looking, "that goes to the class that does the best in the test."

Naruto and Negi looked at each other and it was clear that both brothers were of like mind on this, somehow they were going to get that trophy.

Naruto watched in amusement as Negi tried to rack his brain for some kind of magical solution to get the trophy, it was one of his little brothers few faults. The kid was a pretty damn good mage for being so young, but he thought magic could solve everything.

"Negi sensei, Naruto sensei."

"Ah! Yes! Shizuna sensei!" said Negi in surprise.

Naruto gave the older woman a pout, "Shizu-chan, remember what I said about that honorific."

Shizune giggled, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I forgot."

Naruto just sighed, "Well try not to forget, having such a beautiful lady calling sensei just feels wrong."

Shizune blushed a bit before getting to the task at hand, "The principle told me to hand this to you…" Shizuna held out an envelope.

"Eh? What is it? It looks important," Negi took the envelope and Naruto saw that it said 'Teacher in Training Negi Final Task' on it. Uh oh, Naruto sweat dropped as he watched his little brother go into full mage mode as he no doubt began to imagine himself fighting dragons and saving princesses. Negi opened the letter only to find that his final task was to bring class 2-A up from being the worst class.

Naruto ruffled his little brother's hair; "this should be a piece of cake for you Negi!" said boy looked up at his brother, "if this is all that is then this should be easy." Naruto gave his little brother a grin, "Besides weren't we just thinking of making class 2-A the highest scoring class in Mahora!"

Negi smiled with a little more confidence than he had a moment ago, "right!"

As Maki and Yuna came up to Negi and tried to peek at his letter Naruto looked at Shizuna, "I take it I can only help a little on this test?"

Shizuna smiled, "the head master would actually like you to evaluate your little brother to determine if he is ready or not."

Naruto grinned, "at least I know that this job will most likely get more interesting…" he looked over at Negi who was trying to keep his test away from the two girls, "with such an odd class and my brothers penchant for trouble nothing will ever get boring."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahem!" Negi said as he stood in front of the class, "All right! Everyone, please listen up!"

All of the class settled down, Naruto took a seat as he pulled out his book, Sayo coming up a long side of him as she went into the same position as before. He smiled at her, getting a smile in return as he opened the book to the page they had stopped at.

"Today we'll be having a big cram session for the homeroom period!" Negi shouted with frantic excitement. "It's almost time for the end of the term exams!" he began waving his hands about furiously as he spoke, Naruto sighed as he figured Negi would have a bit of a panic attack but knew he would have to learn to deal with it. "Uh… um… actually something really bad will happen if we're the worst class in the year again! Everyone let's give it our best shot and study as hard as we can!"

"Negi sensei, that's a wonderful suggestion," Ayaka spoke with her hands in a prayer sign as she looked at him in adoration.

"Haa! I've got a suggestion!" Sakurako one of the cheerleaders shouted as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakurako-san?" asked Negi glad to know that someone had an idea for studying because he was stumped.

"Let's do an English phrase study!" her happy voice resounded through the room. "Yakyuken!"

Naruto fell off his seat with a crash as he heard what the girl was suggesting, a large blush spread across his face as images of seeing all the girls nude bodies again. A small trickle of blood began to dribble down his nose.

"Are you ok sensei?" Sayo asked worriedly as she caught the book.

Naruto wiped off the blood, looked at her and smiled, "uh… yes I'm fine and please just call me Naruto," he sat back in his seat and grabbed the book from her hands. She smiled and gave him a nod as she went back to reading.

"Well then let's begin!" Negi said with so much great enthusiasm that Naruto fell off his chair almost as soon as he got back on it.

He looked apologetically at Sayo, "excuse me for a second I think my little brother needs some help." he made sure no one noticed as squeezed the cute apparitions hand, earning a small blush and smile.

He walked up to Negi who was looking over the chart, Naruto was pleased to see that Konoka was near the top of the chart, well a part of him was disappointed that she would not strip, but he would not let that get to him. However almost ¾ of the class were at the lower half of the chart and the dubbed Baka Rangers were at the bottom. Out of instinct Naruto caught an object that was coming at Negi; looking at it Naruto blushed as he noticed it was someone's bra. Both boys turned their heads with the same expressions on their face to see the five Baka Rangers stripped down to their panties with both Makie and Asuna without a bra.

Negi gaped and grew extremely flustered as Naruto blushed and discreetly admired Kaede and Asuna who were the two girls with the best figures out of the five.

"Wh… What the heck are you all doing!" Negi screamed.

Sakurako answered in a happy voice, "If you can't answer you have to strip! It's Yakyuken!"

"Seriously Negi you need to get better with your Japanese so you don't have this kind of miss hap," Naruto said. He glanced at the almost nude girls again as the Baka Rangers were posing, though I would miss seeing this…

"Just as I thought…" Negi groaned, "These five did the worst…"

"So what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked.

Negi looked at him in thought, "well there is that forbidden magic that can make a person smart for three days…"

Naruto smirked, "however it has a side effect that makes everyone go PA! In about a month… still it might be worth it."

"Don't tell him things like that! " They were suddenly both hit in the head by Asuna who proceeded to drag Negi out of the room to scold him.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, "now I remember why I usually dodge her attacks. So that's what Baka Power feels like…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was once again relaxing in the bath house, something he had come to enjoy. Of course it had absolutely nothing to do with the beautiful young teenage girls in bathing suits, absolutely nothing… yeah right. Naruto looked over at Kaede who was sitting next to him like she usually did, she noticed him looking and opened one of her eyes, "like what you see Naru-chan?"

Naruto returned her look with a smirk, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"What about me Naruto-kun?"

"And me!"

"Am I also beautiful Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto looked around to see several girls crowding him as they asked what he thought of their bodies. Naruto was once again reminded that these girls, even the ones who were not magically aware were anything but normal, and he loved it. He gave them his most charming smile, "every single one of you girls are beautiful beyond description…"

The girls blushed at that as many began to fantasies about themselves and their blond teacher.

"ASUNA! ASUNAAAA! BIG NEWS!"

Naruto turned around to see Konoka coming towards the orange head with a worried expression.

"Eh? What is it, Konoka?" Asuna asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Actually there's been a rumor going around the school," Konoka said in worry, "the class that scores the lowest in the next exam will be, broken up!"

"EH!"

As the girls started speak out their disbelief Naruto frowned in thought, this rumor had the old man's scent all over it. Naruto knew from the last time he had taken a job for the old headmaster that he always wanted to test the people working for him. I wonder…

He stopped thinking when he felt all of class 2-A's eyes on him, blinking he looked up. "Er… can I help you?" he asked.

"Is it true Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked with a somewhat teary voice, having come to like the two. Negi was like her little brother and Naruto was… well she wasn't sure yet, but like the other girls she had entertained more than a few fantasies about him.

Naruto sighed; there was no way he could lie to such a cute face, "not from what I heard it's not." before anyone had a chance to sigh in relief Naruto spoke again, "it's possibly worse."

"What could be worse than breaking up our class-aru?" asked Ku Fei as she tried not to blush while looking at Naruto's muscles.

"Negi and I were given a final test…" Naruto paused for a moment, "if class 2-A fails to bring themselves up from the worst class Negi and I will no longer be allowed to teach you and will have to leave."

"WHAT!"

Naruto winced as his enhanced hearing caused a ring in his ears at the loud voices; the girls began to freak out. It seemed none of them wanted the two to leave which pleased Naruto; this may be the motivation they need to get into gear.

"If it comes to this…" Yue spoke up as she drank her juice box, "then maybe we'll have to go look for 'that thing' after all."

Naruto and everyone else turned their attention to Yue; Naruto was wondering what she was talking about while everyone else wanted to know what they could get that would help them with the exam.

"What!" Asuna yelled, "what is it! Do you have a solution!"

"You guys know about library island right?" Yue asked as she took a sip of her juice box. "It's where our expedition club go's."

"I think the old man told me about that once…" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Yeah!" said Asuna, "that giant building that floats in the middle of the lake right? I've heard it's a pretty dangerous place."

Yue nodded. "The truth is, deep within Library Island there is a 'magic book' that makes the reader more intelligent."

Naruto could feel a head ache coming on as he listened to the girls talk, he knew where this was going.

"Let's go!" Asuna shouted, "To Library Island!"

Naruto sighed, "She really needs to learn to think before she speaks," he muttered.

"It sound like quite the adventure," Kaede mused, she looked at Naruto and opened one eye, "are going to go with us de-gozaru?"

Naruto smirked at her, "of course! You don't think I'd leave such lovely ladies to brave the dangers of library island alone do you?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the water and looked at the stone entrance to Library Island; it reminded him of some of the medieval ruins he had explored during his travels. With him were the Baka Rangers, Negi whom he noticed was still in his pajama's and looked half asleep, Konoka, Nodoka and Haruna. He once again found himself wondering if this was a good idea or not, even if they found such a book often times the price to pay for the knowledge gained was not worth it. They could only pray that the book was not of that nature.

"So this is Library Island," Konoka mused as she looked somewhat worried. "Is this really ok? The lower levels are off limits to middle school… I heard there's all kinds of traps down there…"

"No problem!" Asuna reassured Konoka before Naruto could say anything, "I'll take care of it."

Naruto noticed Konoka still didn't look convinced; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kono-chan; I'll make sure to protect all of you."

Konoka blushed as she returned his hug, "thanks Naruto-kun," she looked up at him and smiled feeling much more reassured.

"EHH!"

Naruto turned to Asuna who was doing an excellent impression of a fish, "something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah your brother sealed off his magic," Asuna said in a dead pan voice.

Naruto sighed, "Looks like things just got a lot harder…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others listened to Yue's small history lesson as they traveled down the spiral stair case leading to the underground section of the library. Apparently this place had been built during World War 2 and was used to store valuable knowledge; Naruto assumed it was so that if something happened the knowledge would not be lost. Apparently they had ended up storing so many books that they were required to make plans and build an underground section of the library.

They finally made their way to the library and Naruto could not suppress a whistle, "Wow this place is impressive!"

The place was huge, much larger than it looked from the outside; scattered throughout the area were shelves upon shelves of books. Staircases littered the area creating something of a maze and several large trees were spread out amongst the place as well.

Negi looked ecstatic, "Wow! There's so many books! This is amazing!"

Naruto looked around and could actually feel some excitement and adrenaline pumping through his system; it had been a long time since he had been on a treasure hunt. In fact not since that time he had gone exploring ancient Mayan ruins a few years back, it would be nice to go on an old fashion treasure hunt. Naruto looked over at Negi who had just grabbed a book.

CLICK!

An arrow shot out of the crevice Negi had created heading straight towards the red head and would have gone into his head, had Naruto not snatched it out of the air. "Negi try not let your curiosity get the better of you," the blond looked at his brother, "you don't want to end up like that cat in the saying do you."

Negi paled as he frantically shook his head.

"Good," Naruto said as he snapped the arrow in half, "unlike cats you don't have nine lives."

Yue took out her head set, "this is Yue. We've reached basement level three."

Nodoka's voice came back to her, "roger! Give it your best shot!"

"Roger," finished Yue turned the headset off and put it away for the moment.

"Bye the way…" Negi looked around worriedly, "ah… uh… just why are we coming down here?"

Yue explained it too Negi who was gaping at her, "E… EEEEH! There's a magic book down here that makes people smarter!"

"That's about the size of it!" Konoka replied with a bright yet somewhat sheepish smile.

As Negi began to complain to Asuna about how she told him not to use magic for things like this, Naruto walked up to Yue who was holding a map. "So Yue-chan how far do we have to go to get to this book?" he asked.

"I secretly took this map from the club room, it's suppose to be a treasure map," she said as she looked at the map. "Right now we're here," she pointed to a place on the map, "if we go down to basement floor 11, and head along this underground passage, it seems we'll reach the book."

Naruto hmm'd as he looked at the map, "it looks like it will take 4 hours for the round trip. Right now it's 7:00 pm so…"

"We should make it back in time for bed right?" Makie interrupted Naruto. "Thank god, we've got classes tomorrow."

"Ok! If this works out, we can stop them from getting rid of our sensei's," Asuna said to herself. "We're coming to get you magic book!"

"This place is scary after all!" Makie looked around wearily, "maybe we should go back!"

"No problem!" Konoka said cheerily, "leave it to us professional's!"

Naruto grinned as placed an arm around the cute brunette's shoulder, "just leave it to us! We'll make sure nothing happens to you," he looked at a blushing Konoka, "right Kono-chan?"

"Right!"

Ku Fei was happily bouncing up and down, "it's gonna be like a picnic-aru!"

"Well then let's go!" Yue said, it was probably one of the only times he had seen her enthusiastic about anything.

They soon began to make their way towards their destination; Naruto who had been worried about protecting the girls soon found out that there was no need. Each one was pretty good about protecting themselves; Makie who had fallen down when a trap was sprung loose, used her ribbon to keep herself from falling and pull herself up. When Makie had stepped on a panel that caused a book shelf to fall towards them, Ku Fei had used her Chinese martial arts to destroy the shelf while Kaede had used her ninja reflexes to catch every single one of the books. It was just a reminder that this school and specifically the girls in this class were anything but normal.

In fact the only person Naruto found himself watching out for was Negi, who without his magic was near useless. He hauled the kid up after nearly falling from the shelf they were on, "please be more careful Negi. Without your magic you really are only a 10 year old boy," Naruto sighed.

Thankfully Negi also had Asuna; between the two of them they were able to keep Negi from doing anything stupid. "Your hand is freezing! Are you cold?" Asuna asked as she helped him up onto a book shelf.

"Ah… Just a little," he said, shivering a bit.

"It's because we brought you along in your Pajama's," she sighed as she took off her coat and put it on him, "look… here put this on." she looked up only to find Naruto giving her a grateful smile, Asuna looked away as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Asuna considering you said you hated kids, you've sure been kind to Negi-kun lately, haven't you?" Konoka said with a bright smile, "so, why the change in heart?"

"Eh… well, there's no helping it is there?" she asked as the image of a smiling Naruto caused her to blush again, "this guy lost his ma…" she stopped herself just before she could let out that Negi was a mage.

Yue took out her head set as Nodoka contacted them, "this is the above ground team. There's a rest stop right ahead of you, so please take a break soon and have your packed lunches."

"All right!" Kaede said with a smile.

"We've been waiting for this aru!" Ku Fei shouted as she ran to the rest stop.

As the group sat down to eat Naruto opened up his bag, there was a small puff of smoke and Naruto pulled out several lidded bowls of steaming hot Ramen. Opening it up the blond ninja mage grinned as the steam and smell wafted through the air, god how he loved the food that kami had granted them to be able to taste a little slice of heaven. Breaking a pair of chopsticks Naruto began to eat. Everyone else stared at him as he dug into the bowls of noodly goodness.

"How is your food still hot?" Asuna asked a she watched him slurp up his ramen.

Naruto swallowed and looked at her with a grin, "magic," was his simple answer as he winked at her, making the orange head blush and glare at the same time.

"Is that right?" Kaede asked with a grin as she took a look at the bottom of one of the bowls he was eating from. She noticed several strange patterns on the bottom of the bowl written in ink, causing her smile to grow. "Seal's de-gozaru?" Kaede asked as she looked at Naruto with one eye open.

Naruto gained a sheepish grin as he nodded, "ahaha…"

Kaede grabbed one of the bowls, causing Naruto to glare as she began eating. "Mmm, ramen," Kaede moaned in between bites as she licked her lips, "and it's Miso too. You have pretty good taste Naru-chan; Miso has always been one of my favorites."

Kaede soon found a blush spreading across her face; Naruto had taken her hands in his own and was softly caressing them as he brought them to his lips. The look of absolute love and adoration he was giving her causing her blush to increase, "Kae-chan?" Naruto asked in a voice that was filled with love.

"Um…yes?" Kaede asked unsure what he wanted.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked causing all conversation to halt.

"EEHH!" everyone shouted as they looked at the two.

"Well… um… not really de-gozaru…" Kaede replied; her face turning beat red as Naruto's closed in on her.

"Oh…" Naruto said as his face continued to get closer, "well what would you do if I said it now?"

Kaede felt her breath hitch as she tried to come up with something to say, she looked into Naruto's eyes, then his lips, both of which were closing in. rather than actually speak she felt herself being drawn in, closing her eyes as their lips got closer.

It all came crashing down when Asuna started yelling.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing idiot!"

"What?" Naruto looked at the orange haired girl as he blinked, "do you even know how hard it is to find a girl who loves ramen as much as I do?"

"BAKA!" Asuna growled with an angry blush as she swung at Naruto.

Said blond merely dodged her attack, "hey there's no need to be jealous Asuna-chan," Naruto said with a laugh. "Tell you what; if you eat some ramen with me I'll be sure to give you a nice smooch too!"

Asuna growled as a blush spread across her cheeks, she took several more swings Naruto but he just continued to dodge, laughing all the while.

They soon started off again, climbing onto the book shelves as the made there way across the library. Walking through freezing cold water, and repelling down a giant book shelf as they made their way towards the magic book. Finally they had gotten to a small tunnel where they began to crawl through; Naruto was behind Konoka and had to hold in a blush at seeing the girls round yet firm ass.

"Y… Yue-chan, are we there yet?" Asuna asked trying to get her mind off of how dirty her clothes were.

"No…" replied Yue who was somehow able to speak around the flashlight in her mouth. "Just a little bit farther to go."

"Stop complaining Asuna-chan," Naruto said as he held in his blush and nose bleed as he blatantly stared at Konoka's panties, "you need to relax or you'll get your panties in a twist."

"Shut up you!" Asuna growled, "You're lucky I can't move backwards or I would beat the crap out of you!"

"You know just for that mean comment I'm not going to give you a kiss even if we eat ramen together," he flinched as the girl turned around with a murderous expression and hid behind Konoka. When she turned back around Naruto gave Konoka a smile, "thanks' for protecting me Kono-chan."

Konoka giggled, "You're welcome Naruto-kun."

"Say Konoka would you like to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked with a charming smile.

Konoka blushed at his insinutation.

"Our sempai's from the university branch of the club can't fit into spaces like these," Yue said as she ignored the others. "This means that we the middle school club are the first to explore places like this."

She looked back at them, "it's a testament to the athletic ability of the Baka Rangers that we made it this far. Congratulations." she pointed to a grate, "come the book is up a head."

They lifted up the grate and found themselves in a large room with two stone golems, one with a hammer and one with a sword.

"A… A-Amazing! This place is unbelievable!" Asuna shouted, "is this for real!"

"I've seen this place before aru!" Ku Fei shouted, "On my brothers play station! It's the last boss chamber-aru!"

"It's the vault of the magic book," Yue stated with a small smile, "we made it."

"To to think such a place was right under our school!" Asuna laughed as she looked around.

"Look! There's the book!" Negi shouted as he pointed to the alter in front of the doors. "That's the legendary book of Merkisidek!"

Naruto frowned in thought, "you know this is the first time I've seen it, I wonder what it's doing in Japan?"

"You mean… it's the real thing?" Asuna asked in shock.

"Real thing!" Negi shouted in disbelief, "This is a magical text of the highest level! It's true that you might become a bit smarter by reading it, but it's not so simple as…"

"Negi-kun really knows his stuff doesn't he?" Konoka asked.

"Well then let's go!" Asuna shouted as she and the other girls ran off towards the book with the sole exception of Konoka who was standing next to Naruto.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he tried to stop them, "a book of that much importance is bound to have traps guarding it!"

He, Konoka and Negi ran after them as they tried to get the girls to listen, only for the bridge they were walking over open up making them fall down into a pit. Naruto cursed as he grabbed Konoka who was the closest to him, holding her as he landed on his feet. He and Kaede were the only ones that landed on their feet. He looked at Konoka and smiled, "you ok?"

A hint of red came to the young girls cheeks as she nodded, feeling the extremely well defined muscles of Naruto's chest as he held her. "y-yes," she said as Naruto set her down.

Asuna rubbed her head before looking at the ground, "this is…"

"…Twister," Makie finished as they looked at the twister board under them.

"OH HELL YEAH, THIS GAME IS AWESOME!" Naruto shouted as he pumped a fist into the air, causing the others to look at him oddly.

"HOHOHO…"

Everyone looked up to see the two stone golems had come alive and were now facing them, "If you want this book you'll have to answer my questions first! Hohoho!"

Naruto frowned as he heard the familiar laugh, I see so that's his game.

"Wh-wh-what the hell! The statues are moving!" Asuna yelled in shock.

"First question," the golem said, "what is the English translation for difficult?"

"E-everyone calm down!" Negi said, "It'll be ok! If you answer the questions properly, we should be able to get out of this trap!" he pointed to the twister board, "just press the corresponding translation letters for difficult!"

Thus began the game of twister, Naruto and Negi helped out where they could. Though Naruto was having a hard time from keeping himself from a nose bleed as the girls got into more and more provocative positions. Finally came the last question the translation for dish, they managed to figure out that it was Osara, unfortunately it was then that Asuna made a mistake pushing down on ru instead of ra.

"Baka red!" Naruto yelled as the golem with the hammer smashed the board they were on, sending the group falling down into the a whole.

Naruto cursed as he tried to think of a way out of this, he looked over to see Asuna and Negi right next to him. Using his wind magic and chakra he pushed himself over to them, grabbing each of them around the waist. "Asuna get on my back and hold on tight! Negi get on her back and hold on!" Naruto shouted past the rush of wind.

When the two managed to do as told Naruto pushed himself over to the wall where he shot off like a rocket towards the next person in line. He grabbed Yue by the waist and had her get onto the left side of his back, next he went over and grabbed Ku Fei who held onto Yue. Bouncing off another wall he launched himself at Konoka, "hold on tight!" Naruto called to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Konoka wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto came to another wall and launched himself at the last person.

"Kaede!" Naruto shouted to get the Kunoichi's attention as he latched his other arm around her waist. "Hold onto me!" Kaede nodded as followed Konoka's example.

Naruto looked towards where they were falling and noticed that they would hit the hard soil which could kill or at least seriously injure them. Naruto noticed that the area was somewhat of an island and surrounded by water, calling upon the wind to give him one last push they flew away from the land.

This is going to hurt like a bitch…

SPLASH!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on down there!" Haruna asked.

"P-please reply," Nodoka said into the head set.

Silence.

"Awawawa! What should we do! What should we do!" Haruna began to freak out.

"We've got to contact someone," Nodoka reasoned, "but everyone's asleep at this hour!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

As they hit the water hard, the girls and Negi coughed and spluttered a bit while trying to get their bearings. "Is ever body alright!" Negi asked as he finally got himself to stay afloat. He soon received replies from the girls that they were all ok; he was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Konoka spoke up.

"Where's Naruto-kun?"

Negi and the girls looked around and could find no sign of the blond haired shinobi, "You don't think he…" Asuna trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"Nii-san!" Negi called out, using his hand as a microphone. "Where are you!"

Everyone soon began to get worried as Naruto didn't call out to them, "maybe he's just playing a joke," Asuna tried to suggest.

"Look!" Yue said as everyone followed to where she was pointing, only to see Naruto face down in the water.

"NARUTO-KUN/NII-SAN!"

Kaede and Asuna swam over to him and turned him over, grabbing each of his arms they pulled him to over to the small island he had gotten them away from. Laying him down they checked for a heartbeat, "He's not breathing," Asuna said shocked that Naruto who had been so playful just risked his life for them and was now…

"No…" Konoka said as she started to cry.

"We have to do CPR," Kaede said, knowing at least a little about these things. "Only I don't know how to do it…"

"I can," Asuna said with a determined look, "Everyone stand back!"

Negi and the girls with the exception of Konoka and Kaede who for some reason refused to leave him stepped back. Watching as Asuna got to work, only Negi was not shocked by what had transpired here. Sure Naruto was a great guy and he had always helped them and listened to their problems when needed despite his playful attitude. But to be willing to go as far as to give your life for others…

"1... 2... 3..." Asuna began; plugging his nose she put her mouth over the blonds and breathed into him. "1... 2... 3..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted as blood flew from his mouth as someone punched him in the gut hard, he fell to the ground as people surrounded him. This had happened many times in the past, through each time Naruto would remain stoic and silent; never giving into their desire to hear him scream. Normally they would get bored after awhile and leave, this time however was different. In their eyes the Kyuubi was getting too powerful and the Sandaime was not doing anything about it, they had decided to take things into their own hands.

Naruto who had been stoic up until than had his eyes widen as a scream tore its way through his throat when he felt the burning and stinging sensation of a pitch fork being shoved into his gut. More things began impaling him ranging from kunai and shuriken to swords and lances. The pain became more and more unbearable; it was then that something inside him snapped. Power burst forth causing everyone to freeze, it was not the power of the Kyuubi but it was far stronger than anything they had ever felt.

Naruto eyes glazed over as he held out his hand, "ULTIMA!" the moment the words his lips the world exploded before his eyes. Naruto closed his eye lids as the intense light blinded him, when he opened them they began to widen. Where once there was a lot of people in a pristine street that had only been stained by his blood, there was now nothing but a giant crater. It was as if the entire place had been annihilated from existence.

Naruto began to seize up as he realized what he had done; he had killed them, all of them. He had used his power to kill them, in his desperation he had called upon a spell that he had been told about but not been taught to use. He looked at his hand which was lightly steaming, 'I'm a monster…'

Akane being aware of her hosts growing mental instability began to speak up, 'Kit listen you are not a monster, this was self defense.'

However Naruto wasn't listening, 'I killed them, I'm a monster a demon just like they said…'

'Kit listen to me you are not a monster!'

'I can't believe it, what am I gonna do now! I just killed all those people, oh kami what am I gonna do now! Even Jiji won't protect after he sees what a monster I've become! I have to get away! I HAVE T-'

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto began to cough up the water that had filled his lungs as he took in a breath, much to everyone's relief.

"W… where…"

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see a shivering Konoka. "I… I was so worried!"

Despite his hand feeling like led Naruto lifted it up and began to run it through Konoka's hair, "sorry…"

"Idiot!" Asuna growled as she wiped a few tears from her eyes before anyone could notice, "don't worry us like that again, you hear me!"

Naruto managed a weak grunt, "I… is every one ok?"

"Everyone is fine," Naruto felt his head being lifted up and set on something soft. Looking up he found himself staring at Kaede who actually looked worried, "you really gave us a scare de-gozaru."

"Sorry," Naruto looked down at Konoka who was still on his chest, she lifted her head up to look at him and Naruto saw tears running down her face. He gently wiped them away, "you know… crying doesn't suit you…" Naruto smiled as he fought the urge to pass out as his head spun. "I'd much rather see… you smile." he looked at Asuna, "look after… Negi for me…kay?"

Asuna nodded, "sure idiot…"

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, his breathing evened out and he went back to sleep.

"Nii-san…" Negi stared at his brother; Naruto nii is trying his hardest to protect everyone! Negi's eyes gained a determined look; I've got to do my best too! "Everyone Naruto nii-san wouldn't want us to get down; we need to try our best for him so we can pass this test!"

The girls nodded as Negi began taking them off to study; only two remained.

"So…" Kaede decided to strike up conversation with Konoka, "you like Naru-chan too de-gozaru?"

Konoka blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the school Ayaka and the other girls of class 2-A were studying hard so that they would not lose their teachers. Knowing what would happen should they fail they were working twice as hard as normal to bring up their grades.

"At any rate we're going to study properly until the exam's, and pull this class out of the last ranking!" Ayaka who had taken to leading in Negi and Naruto's absence shouted. "Even you guys over there who don't bother trying!" she pointed to some of the girls.

Just then the door slammed open and in came Nodoka and Haruna.

"Everyone we've got a big problem!" shouted Haruna.

"Negi sensei, Naruto sensei and the baka rangers have gone missing!" Nodoka screamed frantically.

"EEHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up a little later and noticing Negi helping the girls study decided to join in, between the two of them the girls were getting a little better. They would occasionally get text books from the area; though Negi found it weird that not only did they have all the books they needed but also a good food supply.

"But it's a little strange isn't it?" started Negi, "the circumstances are pretty convenient considering we're supposed to be underground. Not only do we have all the text books, but also a toilet and kitchen… it even comes with food supplies."

Ku Fei smiled as she nibbled on a meat bun she found, "the accommodations here are very nice-aru!"

"Warm and surrounded by books," Konoka sighed happily as she leaned back on a sun tan bench reading, "this really is a paradise."

"I wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of my life," Yue agreed sipping on a non fruit drink.

"I know what you mean."

Both of them turned around to see a smiling Naruto, "Naruto-kun!" said Konoka as she got up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Naruto grinned as he returned the hug, "me too… sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright," Konoka replied as she sat back down, "as long as you're ok."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, before gaining a mischievous grin. Moving up he sat in the chair Konoka had been occupying and pulled said girl with him, making it so they were sitting so close that their bodies were touching. It was then that Konoka noticed his state of dress; Naruto was only wearing his pants which were rolled up his calves. Konoka blush increased as she noticed how close she was to Naruto's defined and muscled chest and abs. Naruto wrapped an arm around a blushing Konoka's shoulder as he looked down at her, "you mind if I read with you?" he asked giving her his most charming smile.

Konoka blushed a shade that would have made a certain Hyuuga in Konoha jealous, not trusting her voice she simply nodded. As they continued to read Konoka smiled as she got more comfortable, she scooted herself a little closer to the blond as their bodies practically melded together. Konoka began to stop reading the book as a few fantasies about her and Naruto doing several naughty things together while here filled her mind. She might have actually gotten her wish if they hadn't heard a scream.

"That was Negi," Naruto said, he had not been able to understand what Negi was saying so he was unsure of whether or not he was in trouble.

"We should go see if he needs help," Konoka said as Naruto nodded though regretful that he would not get to cuddle with Konoka any longer.

The two quickly went off towards where they last heard Negi, when they got there they saw that Negi was in fact not in any kind of trouble… at least not the kind that they thought he was. Naruto felt his face start to burn as he looked at Kaede, Ku Fei and Makie who were currently bare as the day they were born and cuddling into his little brother and screaming about how ecchi he was. Had Naruto not been so caught up in the sight he might have been jealous, as it was he was sent flying back with a nose bleed.

The girls ran over to him hoping he was ok, only to see him with swirl eyes, blood coming down from his nose and a perverted grin on his face. "I think he saw a little too much de-gozaru," Kaede giggled.

Ku Fei blushed at the thought of Naruto seeing her like this, "I wonder if he found me attractive-aru…" she muttered with a blush.

"Hmm…" Kaede opened one eye as she looked at the now unconscious blond teacher, "maybe I should have some fun de-gozaru."

A little while later Naruto sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes, "ugh… what hit me?" he muttered to himself. Naruto stiffened as he felt a pair of rather soft and bountiful breasts press against his back, a head settled on his shoulder and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Did Naru-chan enjoy the show?" Naruto heard the voice of a familiar narrow eyed Kunoichi, "looks like Naru-chan is even more Echi then Negi-bozu, de-gozaru."

"Uh… um…" Naruto tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was incoherent gibberish, of course all he could think about was that Kaede had the one of the nicest chests he had ever felt. "I… uh…"

"KYA!"

Naruto's mind instantly snapped back when he heard Asuna's scream, "sorry Kae-chan as much as I would love to stay in your extraordinarily amazing chest I need to make sure Asuna's not hurt!"

As Naruto took off Kaede blinked as both eyes opened, a large blush staining her cheeks as she registered what Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued running as he closed into the area of the scream, he could feel his little brother's magic signature and knew he had to make sure that the two were not in danger. What he came upon was danger of a different sort, a naked Asuna was currently straddling Negi with their lips almost touching. Naruto knew it was wrong but he had no way to resist.

When he got close to them he cleared his throat to get their attention, "Wow Asuna, I didn't know you were into doing Echi things with my little brother…" he grinned as Asuna began to sputter with a beat red face, "it looks like Ayaka isn't the only Shotacon in class ne?"

Asuna for a moment could only gape as what Naruto said came to her mind, however when she finally got enough sense she looked murderous. "YOU PERVERT!" she got up and tried to hit him, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVER DO ECHI THINGS WITH NEGI!"

Naruto dodged the attacks with relative ease as he smirked and resisted a blush that threatened to cross his face, "I didn't know you were into giving free shows Asuna-chan."

Asuna stopped what she was doing to look down, her eyes widened as she saw her state of dress or rather her state of undress. "KYA!" she tried to cover herself up as she looked for her towel.

Naruto decided he had teased the girl enough today; he picked up her towel which was lying nearby and set it on her shoulders. "Here, I apologize I shouldn't have teased you so much."

"…whatever," Asuna looked away so he wouldn't see her slightly red face, "just don't expect a thank you."

"Of course not," Naruto said with a smile.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

The three turned around to see Konoka running towards them, "What is it Konoka!" Asuna asked.

"We've got trouble!" Konoka said as she led them to where Kaede and the others were at. When they got there it was to see Makie being held in the large hand of the golem with the hammer.

"Somebody help!" Makie shouted as she tried to get free, "Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, Asuna-san!"

"T-That giants back again!" Asuna shouted with wide eyes.

"It's a golem Asuna-san!" Negi corrected, "It must have fallen down with us!"

"Ho ho ho," the golem laughed as it waved the fist with Makie in the air who was screaming for help. Negi tried to make a stand as he made an attempt to cast a spell, only to remember that he had sealed off his magic. Naruto sighed at his brother, not only would that have given him away but it was not a wise attack when the person you were aiming for had a hostage.

"Kae-chan!" Naruto called out, "let's show them how this is done, shinobi style!" he received the standard De-gozaru before he attacked. With impressive speed he appeared right next to the golem and sent a chakra induced fist to the creature's stomach, several large cracks appeared in its stomach but Naruto wasn't done yet. He jumped up smashed a foot into the arm holding Makie, the entire arm was destroyed.

Makie screamed as she was sent flying, only for Kaede to jump into the air and catch her bridal style. Before they even hit the ground Makie used her ribbon to latch onto the book and bring it to them. "KYA! We've got the magic book!" Makie shouted happily as she held the book to her.

The group soon ran down a corridor as they tried to look for a shortcut, Naruto was keeping pace with Konoka who was in the front. They ended up finding a door that had an English translation question that needed to be answer before you could go through. After Ku Fei opened it they ran in and came across a very large spiral stair case.

"What is this! A spiral stair case!" Asuna shouted

"Can we even climb this!" asked Konoka as she tried to see how high it went.

"I am officially no longer surprised by anything in this school," Naruto said as he looked at Kaede, "What do you think Kae-chan? Looks like this would be a good place to create and obstacle training course."

"It's definitely big enough, de-gozaru," Kaede said with a smile.

The golem suddenly crashed through the wall, "running time!" Naruto shouted as the group began to run up the stairs.

"Eeeeeh… this is harder than training at the club!" Konoka huffed as she ran.

Naruto looked back at her with a grin, he wasn't even breathing heavy, "I'll be sure to remember that when I sub P.E. for you guys."

"Sounds fun de-gozaru," Kaede said with her usual smile.

"You guys are terrible," Makie whined with a huff.

"It's futile!" the golem yelled as it chased them up the stairs, "you'd better give that book back!"

Ku Fei and Makie pulled down their eye lids, "we're never gonna give that book back-aru!"

Kaede did the question for the next door and they began to run again, each time they ran into a door one of the girls would hold the book and they would get the question right. As they continued running up however Yue tripped on a root and fell.

"Yue-chan!"

The girls all shouted out, before any one could say anything else Naruto scooped the girl in his arms and took off. "Continue running!" Naruto said, ignoring the blushing girl in his arms for the moment. They continued moving up getting each question right as they climbed higher and higher. None of them paid attention to the golem who was getting farther and farther away. Finally they made it to the top where they reached…

"An elevator!" Asuna yelled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "well this is an elevator school," Kaede looked at him and both nodded in agreement.

"Enough with the bad puns," Asuna growled, "Let's get on!"

Every one crammed themselves in, Naruto taking a quick second to enjoy the feeling of Kaede and Konoka's bodies as they pressed against him. "Alright let's get out of here," Naruto pressed the up button.

PING!

'This elevator is over loaded'

"Gah, god damn computers!" Naruto yelled.

The girls soon began freaking out as they tried to figure out what to do, the girls soon began coming up with excuses as to why it wouldn't work. Asking each other how much they ate, Naruto shook his head at them. However it seemed Asuna had a solution.

"Everyone drop everything your holding even your clothes! Look if I just put my leg outside the buzzer stops! All we need to do is lose a little weight!"

Pretty soon all the girls were stripping and Naruto found himself blushing as the girls were soon in nothing more than their panties. Eventually even that went out of the elevator, Naruto failed to hold in his nose bleed, thankful that he had at least not passed out; this became even harder not to do when he found himself somehow getting his face pressed into both Konoka's and Kaede's chest. Oh Kami! I think I just reached heaven!

"It's no good after all-aru!" Ku Fei shouted.

"I don't have anything left!" Makie cried as she tried to cover her chest.

Negi jumped out of the elevator as the Golem came into view, "I'm getting off!"

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto grabbed Negi by the shirt and threw him back into the elevator, "Take care of him!" Naruto turned to look at the Golem and smirked as he brought out the book and wagged it at him, "looky, looky I've got the booky!"

"NARUTO-KUN!" the girls shouted as the elevator doors closed.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, then.

"You know you have got to be the craziest old coots I've ever seen," Naruto chuckled.

"Hohoho, so when did you figure out it was me?" the giant golem asked.

"Honestly I knew you had something to do with this the moment rumor about the class with the lowest score breaking up came," Naruto shrugged. "However the clincher was when you first laughed, you're the only person I've ever met who has that odd laugh."

"Ho ho ho, I should have figured you would have gotten that," the old man said.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Baka Rangers of class 2-A and Negi managed to get to the class just in time to take the test; most of the girls were too tired to take it however. Thankfully Negi's magic had returned and with a little spell they were able to take the test. The group that went however was worried about Naruto, many wondering if he had made it out alive as they had not seen him since they got out.

The next day were the day of the results and Naruto still had yet to show up, however while many of the girls were curious it was overshadowed to see how well they did. Negi and Makie were wearing similar expressions of nervousness, Ku Fei had several Food vouchers that she was using to gamble with, the others in the class were in various states of interest or nervousness.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun is ok." Konoka said in a worried voice.

"Hmmm, knowing Naru-chan he should be ok," Kaede replied as she looked away from the board. "He's pretty strong de-gozaru."

"I would have felt it if Naruto-nii died," Negi said positive that he would have at least felt something, "besides it will take more than a golem to stop him."

Konoha smiled, feeling reassured that Naruto was ok.

Everyone quieted down as the announcer came up to announce which class had gotten which place, "in first place second year… class "e" second year class F, with an average of 80!"

Makie, Asuna and Ku Fei face faulted at finding out they did not get first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess 2-A didn't make it to first place after all," Sakurako said as she placed some food in her mouth. "And I had 50 food vouchers riding on it to…"

"I told you it was impossible," Modoka said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"In second place… second year class "e""

"Yes! Come on!" Makie shouted as she held a fist to her face.

"Class S with 79.8 points!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"In tenth place, 2-M!"

"We're in tenth place already!" Ayaka shouted as she Chao, Asakura, Chizuru and Satomi as the five of them watched the event on Chao's computer.

"At eleventh place, 2-C!"

"Un… sorry…" Chao said with a sheepish smile.

"At least they showed up," Asakura mused as she spotted the dubbed Baka Rangers in the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"He… hey 2-A hasn't appeared at all," Makie spoke in a worried tone.

"C… calm down there's still three more classes to go," Asuna tried to reassure the other girl, though she was not feeling very confident right now.

"Third last in 22nd place, 2-P with 70.8 points!"

Several of the girls began to freak out knowing that if they did not get the next place they would be last.

Asuna and Konoka looked over at Negi with a worried expression.

"And the second last class…" all of class 2-A held their breaths, praying that they would get that place so they could keep their teachers. "Class K with an average of 69.5!"

They were last.

Negi became distraught as he ran out of the building; he ended up packing his stuff and getting ready to leave. He knew that class 2-A had tried their best, that was all he could ask for, now he was going to have to go back home, he could only hope that Naruto would be able to catch up soon. Negi made his way to the train station, where he was about to get on when he was stopped by Asuna.

"NEGI!" Asuna yelled as she tried to catch up to the child teacher, Negi turned around as Asuna came up to the entrance gate. "I… I'm really sorry! It was because of us! Because we failed the final exam! Because I threw away the magic book! Because I…"

"No… that's not true… it's no one's fault," Negi replied as he looked at Asuna. "It wasn't right to use something like magic book anyway. In the end I'm still not qualified to be a teacher."

"Negi…"

"I'd like to thank everyone from the class," Negi continued, "especially you five. Even though it was for a very short time, I had fun."

Asuna looked at him in shock, "j… just a minute! Are you just going to give up like that! And what about Naruto! Do you think he's going to just give up when he comes back and hears of this!"

She couldn't say anything else as Negi tried to run, instead she simply jumped over the entrance gate and grabbed onto Negi from behind.

"You idiot!" Asuna yelled as she got Negi in a headlock, "I told you not to go!" Negi tried to struggle out of her grip, but Asuna lock was iron clad. "I was angry at you for doing nothing but stupid, childish things. But one thing I admired you for was having a clear goal and trying to achieve it!"

Negi stopped struggling and looked at Asuna in shock.

"Negi-bozu!"

The two turned around to see all of class 2-A running towards him; Negi struggled out of Asuna's grip and ran, not wanting to face his former class like this.

This was the scene that Naruto found when he got there.

"Oi! Negi where do you think you're going!"

Everyone stopped as they looked at Naruto, who had a large smirk plastered on his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" his smirk fell as Asuna came up behind him and smashed her fist into the back of his head, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WORRYING USE LIKE THAT!" she yelled at him.

Naruto winced as he stood up rubbing his head, he recovered quickly and turned to Asuna with a raised eye brow, "you were worried about me, Asuna-chan?"

Asuna halted what she was doing as she blushed, "we… I… well of course I was… I mean you're our teacher and… uh."

As Asuna tried to come up with an excuse about why she was worried, Naruto turned to Negi. "Where do you think you're going Negi?"

Negi looked down, "I failed my final task Naruto-nii, I was supposed to raise class 2-A's grades but I failed…"

"Yeah about that…" Negi along with everyone else looked at the blond. "I went over the test scores with the dean awhile ago and it seems they made a mistake with a few tests." Naruto took out a sheet of paper and cleared his throat, "'ahem' Makie-chan got a 66!"

"EH! No way!" Makie cheered.

"Next are Fei-chan with a 67 and Kae-chan with 63." Naruto tossed the two girls a quick wink causing one to blush and the other to widen her smile. "Haruna-chan was a 81, Nodoka-chan a 95, and Kono-chan a 91 so we have no problems there." Naruto turned to Asuna who was the last one, "and finally Asuna-chan… congratulations you got a 71!"

Asuna looked stunned for a moment, "Then…"

Naruto grinned, "that's right, not only did class 2-A not get last… class 2-A is officially the top scoring class!"

All of the girls began cheering, Negi looked stunned, "but w… we didn't even have the magic book! How…"

Naruto grinned as he held the book, "oh you mean this…" he looked at the stunned Negi and Asuna. "It seems the old man just wanted to see what you would do in this sort of situation and find out if you could act like a teacher by putting your students ahead of yourself." Naruto ruffled his brother's hair, "congrat's kiddo, I think this deserves a celebration!"

Negi smiled as Asuna gave him a grin.

Naruto went over to some of the other girls to congratulate them, deciding to let his little brother bask in his well earned praise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a typical day for Naruto as he made his way to class, after the two had been inaugurated as 'official' teacher's to the school they had been greeted even more enthusiastically then they were after the dodge ball incident. Consequently Ku Fei who had watched when Naruto smashed up parts of the golem had asked if they could ever spar some time, he had of course agreed as he could use a good sparring partner. This led to the girl glomping him and Naruto had blushed at just how good of shape she was in and to once again praise the ramen Kami for sending him to this school.

In the class it was even more entertaining, as the girls had presented the two of them with the flower trophy for top class and praised them. Ayaka stood up from her seat, "this victory shall be sealed in the hearts of 2-A for a thousand years to come, I'm proud to be class president!" she got down and kneeled to Negi like a knight would to their lord, "please continue looking after us Negi-sensei!"

This had led to the Naratuki twins suggesting that they have a 'topping of the class party' in celebration. Everyone cheered except one girl Naruto noticed, though he didn't pay attention to it as he looked brought his hand up to lightly squeeze Sayo's after she had finished cheering with the rest of class and gotten back into her usual place of hugging him. Naruto grinned a party definitely sounded nice…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Naruto entered the seal and called Akane to talk about his dream.

"Naruto-kun?" Akane said as she spotted him, a serious expression on his face.

"That wasn't a dream I had at Library Island was it?" Naruto asked.

Akane winced, dues to being bonded with him she knew what he was talking about. "Naruto I-"

"You did something to make me forget why I ended up here in the first place didn't you?" Naruto asked in an accusing tone.

"I had no choice!" Akane cried as several tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, "you were becoming increasingly unstable! Had I not done you that… had I not done that your mind would have been destroyed!"

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I… I do understand that…" he looked over at the red headed goddess that had been with him all his life. "However that does not explain why you didn't tell me later on. Did you think I would not be able to handle it?"

"No!" Akane shouted, "I just… I didn't want you to be bothered by the memories…" she looked up at him with a pleading expression, "I didn't…"

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes; he really really wanted to be angry at Akane right now. However getting angry over something like this and possibly ruining the relationship he had with the only person who knew everything about him and accepted him was not something he could do. Walking up to her, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Sorry," the blond said in a soft tone, "I guess I overreacted."

"No," Akane sniffed, "I'm sorry, I should have told you when you got older. I was just so worried about you."

Naruto lifted her face to his, "how about we just say we're both sorry and call it even?"

Akane nodded as she grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a kiss, "thank you."

Naruto smiled, bringing his head down to meet hers as Akane brought her head up. The two met in a kiss, Akane wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck while he tightened his hold on her waist. The two spent the rest of the night expressing and renewing their relationship within the mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXX

So this is the next installment up. First I am giving the credit of the Break scene in Library Island to DarkMasmasterSigma and Naruma. I was trying to think of something else to do with Naruto, maybe have him hit on Konoka and have Asuna try to beat the crap out of him for that, but Konoka got plenty of 'playtime' with Naruto so I thought this would work (Plus it's just funny as hell). I did change it so that it's not an exact copy of Naruma, so I hope it's not terrible. Hmmm… the beginning is also similar to Naruma, but that's also because a lot of what happened is canon. Everything else though is mine, or canons. Anyway I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

Harem is finalised:

Konoka, Kaede, Setsun, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Zazie, Mana, Akane, Nekane, Ku Fei, Chizuru, Asuna, Yuna, Theodora, Asakura and Sayo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima.

Chapter 5

Deep in a mountain clearing the sound of battle could be heard, it was the weekend and Naruto had gone with Kaede to her little training spot up in the mountains. As Naruto battled he continued to analyze the young Kunoichi, she definitely had talent and was like he had originally thought around mid to high chunin. Her combat mainly seemed to focus around using kunai, her giant fuma shuriken and trickery with what seemed to a different version of the kage bushin than his own. Naruto had found out that unlike his, hers would not expel with just one hit unless it was a powerful blow. Though unlike his, she could not learn what they learned so it was a fair trade in his opinion.

Naruto ducked under a kick, grabbing Kaede's leg and tossed her into a tree where she dispelled signifying her as a clone. He was soon pierced with multiple kunai only to transform into a log, Naruto appeared right next to Kaede hiding spot forcing her to come out as he began a taijutsu battle. Naruto picked apart and battered her entire defense as he used the style of combat he had created. It was an unusual style that combined the high speed movement of the humming bird style that was used by one Minato Namikaze and the more unpredictable style called monkey style which he had gotten when looking around old man Hokage's library. Kaede found keeping up with the style an impossible task as Naruto completely battered her defense, she eventually found herself lying on her back.

"You really are good Naruto-chan, de-gozaru," though she still had her smile she was taking deep breaths signifying the amount of effort she had exerted to keep up with the blond.

Naruto grinned as he picked the narrow eyed Kunoichi up in a bridal carry, "you're not bad yourself Kae-chan." he walked over to the small camp fire they had created, leaning against a log Naruto set Kaede in between his legs. Putting his hands on her shoulder's he began to give her one of those messages she loved so much, he soon created a clone who began to message her feet.

"You're getting really good at this de-gozaru," Kaede moaned slightly as she leaned into Naruto's touch.

"Well," Naruto smirked, "I have been quite a bit of practice."

"You know you enjoy it," Kaede gave a fox like grin that Naruto himself often wore.

"Oh I don't deny that," Naruto said with a laugh, "actually being asked to handle the body of such a beautiful young woman like you is quite the privilege.

Kaede laughed as a small blush spread across her face while she enjoyed the message.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was eating with Kaede and Setsuna, which had started to become a regular occurrence on the weekends. Every Saturday morning Naruto and Setsuna would spar; afterwards the blond shinobi/mage would always drag her to the apartment he shared with Kaede for breakfast. Often times he would go over to her dorm and get her even when they were not sparring, surprisingly enough she seemed to actually look forward to these times as Naruto had found her standing outside her dorm room the last few times he had gone over to pick her up.

Like always Naruto was telling the two about some of the more embarrassing stories of things that Negi's done, like the time Naruto had taken him, Nekane and their friend Anya camping and Negi had ended up sleeping with a naked Anya when he tried to get into Nekane's bed and accidently moved into hers. Or the time he had found a skunk in one of the fields outside of the academy and thought it was a cat, only to get sprayed and was forced to stay outside of their house for nearly a week before the smell dissipated. Kaede laughed at that, while Setsuna cracked a small smile.

"So Se-chan," Naruto said making the young woman blush since she still was not use to the nickname, which Naruto had taken to calling her. "I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me and Kaede up in the mountains sometime."

Setsuna blinked as she thought about it, it would be nice to have someone to practice with, that and she was curious about the blond teacher. "We could do that Naruto sensei."

Setsuna felt a rather hard flick to her nose and looked up to see Naruto looking at her, "how many times have I told you to call me Naruto when we're not in class?"

Setsuna blushed, "s…sorry Naruto se- Naruto," Setsuna corrected when she saw him making flicking motions.

"Good," Naruto said, happy again as he fed some meat to Akane. Said vixen made happy purring noises, tearing into the meaty treat with gusto.

"I wonder how Negi-bozu is doing, de-gozaru?" Kaede mused as she took a sip of the broth for the soup she made.

"He's with the Naratuki twin's at the moment right?" asked Naruto, remembering when the two Lolita ninja's had dragged the child genius off.

"Mmhmm," Kaede replied.

Suddenly a familiar voice began to shout.

"J… JUST WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Negi-kun I want a detailed explanation!"

"AAAHHN! T… this is all a misunderstanding!"

Naruto and Kaede began to snicker.

"He seems to be doing just fine," Naruto said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's such a nice day!" Negi said, strolling along the sidewalk, "the perfect day for an outing!"

Naruto chuckled; "it is isn't it…" he looked over at Konoka, "though I was hoping to have Kono-chan all to myself today."

Konoka blushed as Asuna gave Naruto a growl.

"Don't even think of trying anything perverted here!"

Naruto affected a mock hurt expression, "why Asuna-chan I am shocked and appalled that you would think something so little of me! When have I ever given you a reason to make you think I was a pervert!"

Asuna's eyebrows twitched, "how about like all the time!"

Naruto pouted for a moment before brightening, "whatever! Anyway what if Kono-chan wants me to be with her and that way? Hm?" he saddled up to a now beat red Konoka, "what do you think Kono-chan? Why don't we just ditch these too and…"

"Pervert!"

Asuna tried to hit Naruto, but he ducked under the swipe and laughed at her as he ran around Konoka's other side. Konoka giggled at Naruto's antics, though a small blush spread across her face again as she thought of what Naruto had said. This continued until the four made it to a large castle.

"This house is sure big," Negi commented as he looked at the mansion he was walking to in awe. "It's like a castle!"

Naruto gave a hmm in thought, "it is nice, though many of the castles in England are larger than this. Still I would definitely love to live here."

Naruto looked at the other three people he was coming with, they had been convinced by Asuna to visit Ayaka for some reason. Naruto knowing the girl was a shotacon did not feel right leaving the boy in Asuna and Konoka's hands, not that he did not trust them, but given the class presidents thing for his little brother Naruto thought it would be best to have someone help keep an eye on Ayaka.

"Negi-sensei!" Naruto and the others turned to see Ayaka walking towards them in a very nice and expensive looking dress. Ayaka waved at Negi as she ran towards them, "Welcome! Thanks for comin…" she stopped when she saw the other three with Negi and fell over.

"T… thank you," Negi said as she scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression on his face, a habit he picked up from Naruto.

"Hello Iincho-san!" Konoka said in a cheery voice.

"What's with you?" Asuna asked as she crossed her arms, "don't fall all over the place so early in the morning, Iincho-san."

"W… why is Asuna coming along on a home visit!" Ayaka asked with an angry look on her face, she had been hoping for some alone time with her child sensei.

"Calm down," Konoka said as she tried to placate the girl, "and what about you? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm his guardian! Guardian!" Asuna replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Um… what am I then, chopped liver?" asked Naruto, who was ignored by the two rivals.

Asuna placed a hand on Negi's head, "if I let this guy go by himself, who knows what you might do to him."

"ARGH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ayaka shouted as she threw a kick at the orange headed girl.

Asuna ducked under the kick and began to fight with Ayaka, "WHAT! THAT'S HOW IT IS!"

"Ooh boy," Naruto sighed as the maids, Konoka and Negi tried to stop the fight.

Thankfully it was over after the two calmed down and no one was injured. Ayaka soon began to give the four of them a tour, starting with the gardens.

"Wah! What a big garden!" Negi commented as he looked around, seeing the large lake with a fountain in it.

""It doesn't stop here, this is just the front garden," Ayaka replied with a smile, pleased to see her sensei liked her house. "Well then sensei, why did you decide to visit me today?"

"Umm… because today is…" Negi looked over at Asuna who was furiously shaking her hand in front of her face. He looked back at Ayaka as he decided on his answer, "Ah, no… I wanted to get along with the president of our class a bit better and so…"

Naruto groaned and palmed his face as he spotted sparkles appear in Ayaka's eyes, that was the wrong thing to say to her Negi…

Ayaka clapped her hands together as a large smile came over her face, "E… Eh! Well that's! I'm so overwhelmed with happiness, Negi-sensei! So happy I'm feeling dizzy!" she put a hand to her head in emphasis, right before pulled Negi close and began to run a hand over his head. "I completely understand! I won't bother taking it slow with Negi-sensei anymore… if it's alright we can head into a deeper relationship right now!"

Naruto sweat dropped as Ayaka began walking off with Negi. He looked over at Konoka, "is she always like this?"

Konoka looked at him with a smile as Asuna ran to catch up, "pretty much!"

Naruto sighed, looking at Konoka he put a smile on his face as he linked one of his arms with hers. "Well, let's catch up before she tries to molest my little brother."

Konoka blushed as Naruto and her began walking, "r-right!"

Ayaka began showing them, or rather Negi around; and the first place she went to was… her bedroom.

"This is my room," Ayaka said as they stepped over the threshold of her room.

"It's so big!" Negi said, of course everywhere else he had seen here was pretty large, so he supposed it should not have been a surprise for him.

While Naruto made sure Ayaka didn't try to pull a shotacon move on his brother, Asuna and Konoka went out to the balcony.

"Heh, the view hasn't changed a bit since we were in primary school has it?" Konoka commented.

"Could you please not go out on the veranda on your own Asuna?" Ayaka asked with an annoyed look. She turned back to Negi and put a smile on her face, "Negi-sensei you like herb tea don't you?"

"Ah, yes how did you know?" Negi asked.

Ayaka snapped her fingers and Naruto sweat dropped as a butler and maid came in with several dozen different kinds of tea.

"I've obtained teas from several different plantations," Ayaka said, "please have whichever you like!"

Naruto walked up and chose some plain jasmine tea, blowing on it a little as he took a sip.

"There's also plenty of deserts here sensei," Ayaka snapped her fingers again and Naruto had to jump out of the way as several maids rushed in with a large seven layer cake.

"I think she's overdoing it a bit," Naruto commented as Asuna began yelling at the girl.

"This is delicious Iincho-san!" Negi said with a smile as he took a sip, "I love herb tea because Onee-chan always used to make it for me!"

"Ara…" Ayaka said with an odd expression on her face, Naruto was the only one who seemed to spot the small flash of emotion that crossed it. "You have an older sister?" she asked.

"Ok, ok let's leave this rich idiot on her own so we can go take a swim, we came all this way after all," Asuna said as she began to walk away.

"There's a pool here Negi-kun!" Konoka said as she grabbed Naruto by the hand, "Come on Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled, "alright! I love swimming anyways," he ignored Ayaka's shout of all the things she still had to show Negi.

Naruto and the others made their way into a large pool area, walking over to one of the shower rooms the blond changed into a pair of orange swim trunks. He walked out and grinned as he saw the three girls come out, Asuna and Konoka were wearing a one piece bathing suit while Ayaka was wearing a two piece bikini. Naruto had to admit that Ayaka was a beautiful looking girl, he sighed, it's too bad she's a shotacon…

Asuna and Konoka jumped into the pool with a splash, grinning Naruto leapt in as well.

"Negi-kun! Iincho-san! Want to race!" Konoka asked as her head came out of the water.

"No thank you," Ayaka replied, "Asuna is as fast as a Kappa."

Konoka looked at them before shrugging, turned around she was about to ask if Naruto wanted a race. She found herself blinking when she did not see him anywhere, "Naruto-kun! Where are you!" she scratched her head, "that's weird… I could have sworn he was- eep!" she shouted out as a pair of arms wrapped around from behind, lifting her up.

"Looks like I've got you Kono-chan!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"And I've got you!"

Naruto gave a shout as Asuna pushed his head into the water, forcing him to let go of Konoka.

"Hey don't leave me out of it!" Konoka said as she tried to help Asuna as she began to wrestle with Naruto.

However the blond was not going to go down without a fight, when Konoka tried to jump on his back, Naruto ducked under the water. Konoka ended up crashing into Asuna, they both fell into the water as Naruto appeared next to them and grabbed them both, lifting them by the waist and dunking all three of them under water. As the three of them continued to play, Naruto heard a shout from Ayaka.

"WH… WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER! WE'RE ENEMIES! ENEMIES!"

Naruto kept one ear open to Negi and Ayaka's conversation as he swam, raced and wrestled with Konoka and Asuna. He became particularly interested when Negi asked about one of the rooms he saw in the window. Naruto noticed Ayaka got that same face she had when Negi mentioned Nekane, several pieces began to fall into place.

"Would you like one of my cookies?" Ayaka asked as she pulled a batch of cookies from… somewhere.

I swear to kami, it's like women have some kind of pocket dimension where they store anything they need, Naruto thought to himself.

"Wah! I love cookies!" Negi exclaimed as he began to eat them, "Mmmm there delicious!"

"Here," Ayaka offered him some more cookies, "these are nice too! They're very crunchy!"

Naruto sighed, looks like she found one of Negi's weaknesses, great now I'll have to be even more careful when she's around him…

"Gotch'a!" Konoka shouted as she landed on his back.

"Wha!" Naruto yelled as the two fell into the water with a splash.

"Here, have some more tea. I cultivated these herbs myself so I don't know how it tastes so…"

Negi took a sip of the tea Ayaka offered, "you made this Iincho-san! Wow that's amazing!" he paused as he realized something, "ah, I'm eating these all by myself, would you like to have some too?"

Ayaka just smiled as she leaned on the table, "Negi-sensei?"

"Yes?" asked Negi, "what is it?"

Ayaka's smile grew into a grin, before Negi knew what was happening he was shoved into the bountiful assets of Ayaka as she gave him a hug.

"Damn lucky brat," Naruto mumbled under his breath as he saw Asuna and Konoka, one looking shocked while the other looked angry.

"Can I be your big sister instead!" Ayaka asked.

Naruto felt a frown mar his features as he heard that, the cogs in his mind turning as he came up with a theory behind Ayaka's shotacon behavior.

"HEY YOU SHOTACON GIRL!"

Naruto looked up just in time to see Ayaka get hit with a flying kick from Asuna.

"Wh… you've really done it this time Asuna," Ayaka yelled as she rubbed her cheek.

The two rivals soon began to fight again, Naruto was torn between stopping the fight so they would not get hurt, and letting it continue since cat fights were hot. He sighed as his conscience got the better of him, stop the fight it is…

"Ladies! Could you two please not fight anymore!" Naruto said as he pulled both girls apart.

"Argh! That's it you've really made me mad now!" Ayaka shouted at Asuna, even as Naruto pried the two off each other. "Get off my property and go home!"

"Ok, ok I get it I'm leaving," Asuna said as she began to walk off.

"A-asuna-san!" Negi said as she, Konoka and Naruto began to walk out of the pool area.

"It's ok," Konoka reassured the boy, "there always like this."

Asuna stopped and turned to him, "Negi, it's all up to you from here."

"Ahh… ok…" Negi responded as the three others who came with him began to walk off. Negi turned to Ayaka, "Asuna-san said to me today that we should come to cheer you up! She was the one who asked me to come see you!"

"Ah!" Ayaka said in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ayaka lost a little brother didn't she?" Naruto asked as he, Asuna and Konoka walked off the property.

Asuna's eyes widened, "when did you figure it out!"

Naruto looked at her and shrugged, "well my first clue was the way Ayaka reacted when Negi mentioned Nekane-chan, this odd look crossed her face and then again when Negi asked about the room. To be honest it wasn't that hard, especially after asking Negi if she could be his big sister."

Asuna sighed, she had forgotten that despite his perverted nature, Naruto was still scary smart. "When we were kids Ayaka used to brag to me all the time about how she was going to be a big sister," Asuna grew a prominent frown as she continued, "but then when the time came for him to be born…"

"… I see," Naruto said, "I'm guessing you had us come over because today would be her little brother's birthday?"

Asuna just gave him a nod.

"Well then I suppose if it will help, I'll let Negi stay here without a chaperone for today," Naruto replied, a part of him wished he would be the one saying here without a chaperone. He looked over at the two girls, I suppose it doesn't matter since I still get to be with two beautiful girls like them. "Anyway!" Naruto said as he changed the subject, "why don't I take you girls out to get something to eat?"

Konoka smiled as she latched onto his arm, "I'd like that!"

"I suppose," Asuna said slowly, "if your treating."

"Of course," Naruto replied with a smile, "what kind of man would I be if I didn't pay when I took two beautiful girls out on a date."

Both girls blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"T… this isn't a date!" Asuna shouted with a stutter, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"You don't want this to be a date?" Naruto asked before shrugging. He turned to Konoka who was still on his arm, "what about you Kono-chan? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Konoka blushed a bit, but there was a smile on her face as she thought about going on a date with Naruto. "… I would like that," she said in a soft voice.

"H… hey! Konoka you can't be serious can you?" Asuna asked, a startled look coming on her face.

Naruto looked at Asuna with a grin, "of course she is, that's ok though Asuna you don't have to wait up for us. Since this is a date and all it wouldn't be right if you came too."

"WHAT!" Asuna shouted before she ran to catch up with them, "no way am I letting Konoka go anywhere with a pervert like you! I have to stay and make sure you don't try anything funny!"

Naruto gave the orange headed girl a smirk, "you sure you don't just want to me with me?" he saw Asuna's face get read and decided to give her another push, "maybe your secretly jealous that I'm going on a date with Kono-chan and want to try and get me all to yourself. You know if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask."

"Why you…" Asuna growled as she clenched her fists, right before jumping at him, "I'll kill you!"

"Can't kill what you can't catch!" Naruto laughed as he picked up Konoka bridal style, getting an 'eep!' and a blush as he ran off, Asuna hot on his heels.

"Get back here! NARUTO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking to his dorm after finishing his morning workout, Akane perched on his shoulder, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. He sighed as he wiped some of the sweat from his face, man that was hard…

'It may be difficult but you're getting better,' Akane said, hearing his thoughts.

'I suppose so…' Naruto frowned a bit as he thought of his routine, 'still I didn't think it would hurt that much.'

'What did you expect?' Akane asked rhetorically, 'you can't expect to use something that powerful and not have some kind of consequence. Still your doing better and will eventually get used to it, so I wouldn't worry.'

'Right as always Akane-chan.'

Naruto walked into his dorm room to see Kaede up and in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Kae-chan!" Naruto greeted the narrowed eyed kunoichi.

Kaede looked over at him with a grin, "morning Naru-chan, you're up early de-gozaru."

"I was out training," Naruto said as he walked over to the closet, grabbing an blue suit with an orange undershirt, "anyway I blame you for getting me on this stupid schedule."

"Now don't blame me for things like that," Kaede replied as she flipped a pancake, "after all I was just doing you a favor de-gozaru." Kaede looked back over at him with one eye open in amusement, "besides at least I don't have to dump any cold water on you anymore."

Naruto shivered, Kaede had done that several times when he refused to get up. "You're so mean Kae-chan," Naruto sniffed as he gave a pout.

Kaede merely smile at him.

"Anyway I'm going to take a shower," Naruto looked at Kaede with a grin, "would you care to join me?"

Kaede blushed a bit but kept up the act as she gave a mock sigh, "I would love to Naru-chan, however I'm afraid I have to stay here and make sure the food doesn't burn. Maybe next time de-gozaru."

Naruto shrugged, "if you say so, I'll leave the door unlocked," he gave his fellow ninja a wink, "just in case."

Kaede blushed as Naruto went into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In another dorm room Negi was sitting at a small table, with his feet propped under his backside. Meanwhile Konoka was cooking breakfast, while Asuna was getting ready to start her newspaper run.

"The new term starts tomorrow doesn't it?" Negi said to himself as he put his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. A part of his mind began to race as he thought of the different teaching methods he and Naruto should use. His thoughts were interrupted by a delicious smell as Konoka came up to him with their breakfast.

"Thanks for waiting Negi-kun! Here are your fried eggs! It's an English style breakfast!" Konoka said as she set their food down.

Negi cut off some egg and put it on his fork, taking a bite he smiled, making sure to swallow before he spoke. "Mmm it's delicious Konoka-san!"

"Really Negi-kun?" Konoka asked, a part of her mind began to wander as she replaced Negi with Naruto, she blushed a bit thinking of the blond. She shook the thought off for now, "Yah, I'm so happy to hear that Negi-kun!"

"Um…Scru… Mph…" Asuna didn't even bother to sit down as she stuffed her face before running towards the door to begin her job.

"Asuna always just eats and runs," Konoka said as said girl grabbed the door knob.

Asuna turned around, "well, sorry," she said before remembering her job and leaving.

Negi smiled as he took another bite, "ah, this is really delicious Konoka-san, you'll make a great wife one day!"

"Oh Negi-kun!" Konoka pulled out her hammer and lightly bopped him on the head as she blushed, her thoughts once again turning to Naruto; whom she had been thinking about a lot recently.

The two finished her breakfast and Konoka put away the dishes before starting on doing the household chores. Deciding to help Negi went with her as she did the laundry for the towels and clothes, Konoka folded them up into two stacks. Giving one to Negi and grabbing the other stack before they began walking back to the dorm.

Konoka looked behind her to see Negi struggling a bit with his load, "are you alright? Is it too heavy?" she asked.

Negi shook his head, being careful not to let the bandage that was covering where Konoka's hammer hit fall. "I'm fine," Negi replied.

Negi and Konoka put the towels away in the closet. Konoka grabbed a rag and some cleaner, while Negi grabbed the vacuum. As the two of them began their separate cleaning duties, Konoka turned to Negi, "thanks, as always Negi-kun."

"It's no problem," Negi replied as he continued to vacuum, "I'm a lodger after all." Negi turned back to his vacuuming as his thoughts drifted, not only is Konoka-san good at cleaning, laundry as well as cooking, but she's always so nice! What a great person! "Although her sense of humor is a bit rough," he mumbled to himself. U-n, she's totally different from the super strong and rude Asuna.

Just then the door swung open and in walked Asuna, "I'm home! Hey Negi!"

Negi's eyes widened as he freaked out, afraid she might have somehow heard his thoughts, "WAHH! I'M SORRY!"

Asuna gave him a suspicious look, "what are you all flustered about?"

"I-it's nothing!" Negi shouted as he shook one of his in front of her, "What did you want to see me about!"

"It's this!" Asuna pulled out a letter, "it's air mail from England, it even says 'from the magical academy'!" she pointed at the address, which did indeed say that, "what would you do if someone saw! You're so careless!"

"Ah! Your right!" Negi said as he held a finger to his chin.

Negi took the letter, it was a standard magical letter addressed to him and Naruto. "Hmm… I should also give it to Naruto, but if I know him he's probably out somewhere training so I'll just give it to him later…" Negi pressed the play button and an image sprang to life.

It was Nekane, "hello Negi," the miniature Nekane waved. She paused for a moment and both noticed a rather large blush take her features, "hello Naruto-kun, it's been quite awhile. I hope you two are doing well."

"Wah! It's from Onee-chan!" Negi said with excitement in his voice.

"Wah! Amazing!" Asuna said as she looked at the magical image of Nekane, "I guess that's mages for you! So she's your sister," Asuna looked at Nekane, "why was she blushing when she greeted Naruto?"

"I hear the two of you have officially become teachers!" Nekane continued, "Congratulations! But the real challenge begins here, so don't let your guard down Negi, and stick close to Naruto. There is still a lot that you can learn from him," Nekane paused here for a moment. "By the way, it may be too early for you, but I was wondering if you have found your partner yet? They say a mage naturally attracts his partner, so he or she may be somewhere to you even now. I pray that you find a wonderful partner during your training period."

"Partner?" Asuna asked with an odd inflection in her tone.

"Come on Onee-chan that sort of thing is still way too early for me!" Negi said with an embarrassed smile.

"Also," they both turned back to Nekane who had another blush on her face, "Naruto… I know that you will most likely find multiple partners besides me…"

"What!" Asuna shouted as she registered what Nekane was saying.

"… I do understand that it's just who you are, but please don't forget about me. Ok?" the image phased out.

"Hey what the hell was she talking about Negi!" Asuna grabbed Negi from behind and put him in a headlock. "Is she talking about a girl friend, and what's this about Naruto having multiple partners huh! Is he some kind of polygamist or something!"

"Eh! No… I-it's not like that!" Negi choked out before getting Asuna to let go. He rubbed his throat for a moment, sighing he decided to explain what a partner was. "There is a legend told amongst those in the world of mages. It's a story about the savior of the world. She was a great mage, and it was said that she had a courageous knight to protect and assist her."

Asuna looked thoughtful as Negi continued, "in accordance with that story, even today, those mages who go out into society take with them a partner who supports them. A 'mages disciple' you could say. Partners are especially important for the magister magi. Those without even one partner would look pretty silly."

"Eh… a partner huh," Asuna stroked her chin with a thoughtful look, "so, it has to be a girl for you and Naruto right? Do they have to match up in couples?"

"Yes male mages usually have a beautiful girl with them, and female mages have handsome men," Negi answered. "Ah, these days it seems quite popular to get married with those partners."

Asuna's eye brow twitched as she grabbed Negi's cheeks and pulled, "so it is like a girlfriend then, isn't it? And that still does not explain why she said Naruto will have more than one partner."

Negi winced as she pulled his cheeks particularly hard when she said that, but he steeled himself and did his best to explain. "Well Naruto is something of a special case, to be honest many people in our society already consider him a magister magi. He has always been particularly strong, people with more potential than others sometimes have more than one partner."

Asuna began pulling Negi's cheeks harder, "oh and is Naruto going to marry all the girls he becomes partners with huh!"

"Ack! Asuna-san that hurts!" Negi cried out as she began to actually hurt with her pulling.

This would have continued but Konoka who had heard the last few bits came up behind Asuna.

"Eh… So Negi-kun and Naruto-kun's real purpose for coming to Japan was to find a couple of girlfriends?" Konoka asked. In truth this would make what she and Kaede talked about in Library Island so much easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback…

"So…" Kaede decided to strike up conversation with Konoka, "you like Naru-chan too, de-gozaru?"

Konoka blushed, truthfully she was not one hundred percent sure what she felt for the blond teen. She would not deny that he was handsome and had many other good qualities that she found desirable. He was kind, intelligent, strong and just now proved how brave he was, he was a bit of a flirt but that just made him more desirable, he also had a serious side and desire to help others. The more she thought about him, the more she wondered if she did like him.

"Well," Konoka's blush spread a little further across her face, "I don't know, I mean I know I like him. But I don't if I 'like' him like that."

"You know your blush says otherwise, de-gozaru," Kaede opened one eye in amusement. She looked down at the sleeping Naruto, running her hands through his hair, which despite being wet had a soft feel to it. "I know that I like him, to be so willing to risk himself for others makes him a more then worthy boyfriend." 'The fact that he is also a ninja who is stronger than me and willing to help me train is just a bonus.' she did not say that aloud though.

Konoka looked at Kaede before turning her attention to Naruto, reaching out she began to gently run her hands across his whisker marks. She was surprised to feel that they were actually there and not like some kind of tattoo, the whiskers were rougher than the rest of his skin, sort of like a scar. She smiled when she heard Naruto begin to purr and lean into her hand, 'kaiwaii!'

"Well if you do like him," Kaede began, "I get the feeling that it will take more than one of us to handle someone like Naru-chan." Kaede opened one eye to look at her, "if you want, I might be willing to share."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoka had spoken with Kaede several times and both agreed that if Naruto like them they would be willing to share, of course if any more girls wanted in they would have to talk to her and Kaede first.

"Well our class has nothing but girls!" the brunette continued where she left off, "there's thirty people, so you've got a wide choice!"

"Ah n… no, like I said, it's not like that…" Negi tried to explain, he opened his eyes and realized Asuna was not the one talking.

Both Asuna and Negi jumped away in surprise.

"WAAAH! Konoka-san!"

"Konoka! S-since when were you listening!"

"Somewhere from the middle…" Konoka put a finger to her cheek, "by the way, what's in that letter?"

"Nothing!" Negi shouted as he hid the letter, "absolutely nothing!"

Konoka looked at the two for a moment before smiling, she turned to the door and cupped her hand in a microphone. "Everyone! I heard that Naruto-kun and Negi-kun have come to find themselves some girlfriends!" she wondered if she should have added Naruto's name, but realized they would add his name anyway so shrugged it off.

"That's not true!" Negi shouted, "I came here to be a teacher!" Though I'm sure Naruto-nii wouldn't mind getting some girlfriends here.

"I'm sorry Negi-kun," Konoka turned around and waved her hand in a placating gesture, "I was just kidding. Asuna-san, grandfather is calling so I've got to go."

"Eh? Not that again," Asuna mumbled as Konoka walked off.

"That's right," Konoka said as she waved good bye.

"That?" Negi wondered, "What's that?"

"Nothing," Asuna sighed, "*phew* that was shocking."

Negi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I was wondering what I would do if my cover was blown."

The two went inside, thinking they were in the clear.

They never noticed the two people hiding behind their door.

"Did you hear that?" Fumika asked her twin.

"I heard," Fuka answered.

They had to tell everyone about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haah! That was close," Negi sighed to himself, "if everyone found out I was a mage, I'd get recalled. The principal said that unreliability gets you turned into an ermine."

"Negi!"

Negi turned around, "ah, Naruto-nii! Good morning!"

"Morning squirt!" Naruto said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Nii-san!" Negi whined as he pushed the older mages hand off and tried to fix his hair.

"So are you ready for school? It's starts tomorrow you know?" Naruto said.

"I know that Naruto-nii," Negi replied, "don't worry I'll be ready!"

"That's good," Naruto said with a smile, "because you won't be seeing me as much."

Negi's eyes widened, "what? Why? You're not leaving are you?"

"No nothing like that," Naruto laughed, "the school's P.E. teacher quit, so I'll be subbing that class until they find a replacement."

"Ah," Negi said in understanding. He paused for a moment as he and Naruto began to hear a rumbling noise, "do you hear that Nii-san?"

Naruto frowned, "I do…"

"NEGI-SENSEI! NARUTO-SENSEI!"

"Eh!" the two brothers turned around to find all of the girls of class 2-A running towards them.

"Pease make me your partner!"

"I'll be with you Negi-sensei!"

"Naruto-sensei be with me!"

"Me Too Prince Naruto!"

"Prince?" Naruto wondered before paling as they found themselves surrounded.

All of the girls came up and tried to grab at them, asking the two all kinds of questions that has Naruto becoming more and more confused by the second.

"When will the ball be held!"

"Is that girlfriend? Or Fiancé?"

"You two are looking for partner's right?"

Finally Naruto had heard enough, "run for it!" Naruto shouted as he took off.

"Uwah! This is bad!" Negi ran after his brother.

However that did nothing to stop the girls as they surged towards them, trying to catch up.

"Negi what the hell did you do this time!" Naruto shouted, he just knew that Negi was somehow at fault for this. They mentioned something about a partner, could they be talking about a mage's partner? And how did they find out about something like that?

"I think they heard Asuna-san and me talking!" Negi yelled as they continued to run.

However no matter what they did the group of girls stayed on their tale. Naruto realizing this decided that some sacrifices needed to be made, he grabbed Negi and tossed him back to the group of girls.

"WAH! Nii-san what are you doing!" Negi cried as the girls latched onto him.

"I'm not sure what you did but this is your fault so you need to fix it!" Naruto yelled as he ran off, the girls with Negi now in tow continued to follow him.

Naruto turned around a corner, the girls made to follow, only to find no one there.

"Prince Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"He's gone!"

"Where did he go!"

"Let's look for him!"

As the girls began to search for Naruto, said blond gave a sigh of relief as he hovered nearly a hundred feet above them. He ignored Negi's cries for help as he flew off.

"I swear that brat is going to get me killed one of these days," Naruto said to himself as he set down at the school, where he assumed he would be safest. "Still," he mused, "death by female smothering does not sound like a bad way to go."

'So says you,' Akane's voice mumbled as she popped out of his coat.

'Aww come on, don't be like that Akane-chan,' Naruto said in a mental whine, 'you have no reason to be jealous.'

'I'm not jealous,' Akane huffed.

'Yes you are,' Naruto said with a smirk, 'I know you, but seriously you shouldn't worry, since if I do get smothered you'll be right with me!'

'Gee,' came her sarcastic reply, 'that makes me feel so much better.'

Naruto was about to respond when a voice cut him off.

"EH!"

Naruto turned around and for one of the few moments in his life, found himself breathless. Standing before him was Konoka, her hair had two bows in it that kept her bangs out of her face. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with pink floral designs, a pink obi was tied around her waist in a bow at the back. She was also wearing a light amount of makeup that accentuated her natural beauty.

"K-Kono-chan?" Naruto asked as he stared at the girl with wide eyes.

Konoka smiled at him, "what's going on? You surprised me back there, suddenly appearing out of nowhere like that."

Naruto grinned at her as he brought himself back under control, "it's magic," he gave her a wink.

Konoka giggled as she hit him on the head with a mallet, "oh, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto rubbed his head, Kami where the hell does she keep that thing? He shook the thought away as he addressed her, "I actually just climbed down from the roof. So what are you doing here? And why do you look so…"

"So what?" asked Konoka as he trailed off, twirling a strand of loose hair in between her fingers as she tried not to blush under Naruto's gaze.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said, Konoka put her head down, wondering if he did not think she was beautiful. "I was trying to find a word that described your beauty right now, but I don't think there is a single word in the dictionary that could describe how beautiful you are."

"Naruto-kun…" Konoka mumbled as she held her cheeks in order to hid her massive blush; not that it did much good since it had gone well past her neck.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Konoka was about to answer when they heard several voices shouting.

"Konoka-Sama!"

"Where are you!"

Turning they saw several Yakuza like figures in expensive looking suits, running around calling for Konoka.

"Why are they calling for you Kono-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ah! This isn't good!" Konoka shouted, she grabbed Naruto's hand and they began to run, "Naruto-kun, let's get out of here!"

"As you wish," Naruto said, Akane realizing what was about to happen hopped back into Naruto's suit. Naruto scooped Konoka into his arms and put on a burst of speed, leaving nothing more than a trail of dust in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see," Naruto said as he and Konoka hid out in the room for class 2-A, "so the old man is trying to get you married by setting up marriage interviews?"

"That's right, Grandfathers hobby seems to be arranging marriage interviews," Konoka said as she sat on one of the desks. "He's always recommending people to me left and right. He says I'm already in my second year of middle school and so I should have a fiancé. We were meant to take photo's for the marriage interview today, but I ran away halfway through."

"I see," Naruto said with a smile, though inwardly he frowned at the thought of someone marrying Konoka.

'You mean someone that's not you.' Akane snickered

'Oh quiet you.' Naruto said not denying what the kitsune demoness said.

"That must be tough, having to deal with your old man like that. So I guess he has several people that he selected as possible candidates?" the blond asked, trying to get his mind in focus.

"He has tons!" Konoka said as she stood up and pulled out a large stack of pictures, "take a look. I've got so many photos of potential partners."

Naruto took a look at a few and raised an eyebrow, "well you do have a eclectic collection, there's doctors, lawyers… it seems just about every well off to do men in all of Japan is in here."

"Yeah, but I don't like any of them," Konoka said with a frown as she looked at one. "The age gap is so big that some of them are double my age!" Konoka sat back down on the desk, "we're still children, don't you think it's too early to decide on a future partner?"

"To be honest I don't know," Naruto said as he sat down next to her, "I don't think age really makes a difference for finding a partner. It could be now, it could be several years from now that people find their partners. I know some people who met in middle school, fell in love and had children, so really it all depends on us and whether we feel there is someone with us who is a worthy partner."

Konoka found herself staring at Naruto as he spoke, a blush spreading as her face began to heat up. Times like these were rare for Naruto, though whenever he spoke it was always so impassioned and sounded so wise. She knew there was far more to Naruto then met the eye, a part of her hoped she would be able to find out more.

The two stayed in silence for awhile, sitting close enough that they shoulders were touching. Konoka decided to be a little bold and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, she smiled when she felt the blonds arm wrap around her waist.

"So if you don't like the partners your grandfather gave," Naruto spoke up after several minutes. Konoka lifted her head from Naruto's shoulder to look at him, "then who would you like as a partner?"

Konoka felt her face heat up, "w-well I… I think I like…"

"Go on…" Naruto said with a smile as he began to lean towards her.

Konoka stared into Naruto's eyes and felt as if she was being pulled towards him, "well… he's…"

"Yes?" Naruto brought up a hand and began to caress her cheek.

Konoka began to bring her face closer to his, "I like…"

Both Naruto and Konoka closed their eyes, their lips almost touching as the two were about to kiss; however like all good things, it eventually came to an end.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO KONOKA YOU PERVERT!"

"Kyah!"

Konoka was so surprised she jumped up, smacking Naruto in the face and sending them both falling to the ground. Naruto groaned as he hit the floor, opening his eyes he found Konoka's face merely inches from his own. However they were no longer alone in the room.

"HEY! What do you two think you're doing!"

Konoka jumped off of Naruto with an 'eep!', they both turned to see an angry Asuna standing in front of them.

"I knew I should have kept an eye on you, you pervert!" Asuna shouted.

I was sooo close! Naruto mentally cursed, he swore even more when he heard Akane laughing in his mind. Naruto groaned, could this day get any worse?

"HE'S OVER HERE!"

The door busted open and the girls of class 2-A and Konoka's bodyguards tried to shove their way inside in an attempt to get to Naruto.

"KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA!"

"I FOUND HIM!"

"PRINCE NARUTO!"

I should have known, Naruto mentally cried as the girls began to get in. He did not know whether to sing in joy or cry his eyes out as the girls of his class began to smother him in between their breasts.

"PRINCE NARUTO PICK ME! PICK ME!"

"WAH ME TOO!"

"KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA WE WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE THIS TIME!"

Naruto eventually decided on a mixture of both as he began to pass out from lack of oxygen, I am so killing Negi for this…

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 7

I'MNOTCRAZY: Konoka has not called her that since their time in Kyoto since they don't talk anymore, and Naruto is a male so it's different then when Konoka calls her that… well maybe not that different since I'm sure there may some kind of relationship going on between her and Konoka but you know what I mean.

Anon: I kind of agree, but that will just make it better if I can actually pull it off.

Bakapervert: Yeah it is really big, too big in my opinion. I know you read my Shippuden story so you know that I actually feel harems should be no more than four or five women at most since I feel it ruins plot. I'm really only doing this because 1) Naruto is a pervert that would make Jiraiya proud so it fits with his character, 2) these girls are anything but normal and with how many sexual situations they get into with Negi in the manga, I don't think they would really mind, and 3) this is a harem manga, the whole thing kind of revolves around Negi and the perverted things that happen to him and the students so it works. Otherwise I would cut like six of the girls out of the harem (I might even have to do that if I can't get it to work, but we'll see)

Bahamut knight: I'm kind of saddened too, but I don't think Naruto should get every girl he meets. Shizuna is going to be that older woman that Naruto likes but could never get, I think it opens a few comedic moments.

Disclaimer: if you guys don't know that I do not own Negima or Naruto by now then there is no helping you.

Chapter 6

It was the start of a new school year at Mahora Academy; Naruto, Negi, Asuna and Konoka were on the bus, heading towards school.

"The new term is finally starting," Asuna said as she held onto the trailing, excitement in her voice. "We'll be 3rd year students from now on right?" she asked as she turned to Naruto.

"Yep," Naruto replied as one of his arms held onto a rail, with Konoka holding onto the other arm, "you sound excited?"

"I know I'm excited!" Konoka said as she gave Naruto and Negi a brilliant smile, "please take care of us again Negi-kun, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave her a grin, "you don't even have to ask something like that Kono-chan, you know I'll take care of you," Naruto pulled the girl a little closer.

"Hey!" Asuna shouted as she saw what her blond sensei was doing, "don't even think of doing something perverted to Konoka idiot!"

Naruto looked away from the blushing brunette and towards Asuna, "why Asuna-chan I don't know what you mean, I would never do something perverted to Kono-chan… unless of course she wants me too."

"Grrr!" Asuna growled, she really wanted to pound the blond's smug looking face in, unfortunately for her they were on a train so she could not give Naruto his dose of female righteous fury.

I should be able to handle this teaching job easily for one more year, Negi thought to himself as he ignored the typical byplay between the other three, I'll get to become a great Mage! "Alright I'm gonna do my be-"

He was interrupted when the bus hit a bump, jarring the passengers. Negi ended up falling right into Asuna's breasts, thankfully, for Naruto, the blond was holding onto Konoka so she did not fall into his little brother as well.

"You ok Kono-chan?" Naruto asked as Konoka released her tightened hold on him.

"Y-yes, sorry about that," Konoka replied with a slightly flushed face.

Naruto gave the cute brunette a grin, "no worries, besides I rather like it when you grab onto me like that."

Konoka felt her face heating to epic proportions, thankfully Asuna was too busy berating Negi about how he's gonna get fired if he keeps falling into girls breasts as was his curse, or blessing, depending on how you looked at it, to notice.

"By the way," Konoka said a little louder to get Negi and Asuna's attention, "is it really ok for Negi-kun and Naruto-kun not to look for a partner?"

"Eh… a partner?" Negi asked with a nervous expression. "No way Konoka-san, it's still too early for me to get a partner!" Negi said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "For now I'll just do my best as a tea… ah… ah…"

Oh no… Naruto thought as he recognized the Negi effect coming into play, the blond shinobi/mage had two options, the first was too let Negi do his thing, allowing him to see Konoka and Asuna's panties, not a bad sight at all for him. Or he could be a gentleman and take the blow for them, in the end Naruto decided which one it would be, gentlemen it is…

"ACHOO!"

Naruto appeared right in front of Asuna and Konoka as Negi sneezed, Naruto now stood in the train in nothing but a pair of Ramen themed boxers. Naruto sighed as he looked around and noticed several girls had already passed out from nose bleeds, he looked over at Konoka and Asuna, one had a large blush and a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose, and the other was also blushing, her hands covering her face, but Naruto could see her peaking out of it. Naruto turned a stern look on an embarrassed Negi.

"Negi, you owe me a new suit."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Third year! Class 3-A!"

Negi and Naruto watched in amusement as the class cheered for them, well Negi was embarrassed and Naruto was amused.

"Um… I'm the formal teacher for the third year class A. my name is Negi Springfield, I'll be your teacher from here until March next year, and it will be a pleasure teaching you all."

Naruto chuckled from his chair as everyone in class started shouting, pulling out his book the blond waited until Sayo calmed down enough to latch back onto him before opening it. As class started Naruto kept an ear open, listening to Negi teach, he was quite proud of the fact that his little brother seemed to be much more comfortable as his position of teacher. It seems that all of the trials the young mage had been through paid off.

A knock at the door interrupted the class, Naruto and Negi looked towards the door to see Shizuna standing there smiling at them.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, today is the health check up, please tell everyone in 3-A to prepare accordingly," she said.

Naruto felt a grin coming on as he saw Negi look at Shizuna in surprise, he knew what was coming.

"Ah! That's right, is it here?" Negi questioned as he closed the book, "understood Shizuna-sensei!" he looked towards the class and began to wave his arms, "w… well then everyone, we're having a health check-up so… uh… er… everyone please prepare to take off your clothes!"

Naruto began to chuckle as the girls stared at Negi with large blushes on their face.

"NEGI-SENSEI IS SO ECCHI!"

Naruto watched as Negi ran out of the room screaming, "Uwaah! That's not what I meant!"

Chuckling Naruto closed his book, sending Sayo an apologetic smile as he walked out of the room. He looked over to see Negi standing outside of the door with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You know Negi, you really need to learn to think before you speak," Naruto said as he placed on hand on his little brothers head. "Seriously, your worse than me when it comes to these things."

"I know that Nii-san, I'm trying really hard but-"

"Sensei's!"

Naruto and Negi both turned to see Ako running towards them with a frantic expression on her face.

"We've got a problem! Makie-san is… Makie is…!"

The two were just about to ask the frantic girl to calm down when the door and windows to class 3-A opened up.

"What!"

"What happened to Makie!"

Both Naruto's and Negi's eyes widened as the sight of the practically nude females of class 3-A filled their view. Negi found himself blushing, his ten year old mind and body trying to comprehend what he was looking at. Naruto on the other hand had much more immediate and problematic reaction, he had not had his mental defenses up and was thus, unable to cope with the sight of all the hot teenage girls in nothing more than their panties. The blond shinobi/mage was sent sailing back with blood flying out of his nose, he landed in a heap several feet away.

"Ahhh! Nii-san!" Negi as well as the rest of the class ran up to Naruto.

When they got their they saw blood trickling down his nose, his eyes had swirls in them and there was a large perverted smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened to her Shizuna-chan?" asked Naruto, his mind working at speeds that would probably short circuit most minds.

"It seems she was found sleeping in Sakura Lane," Shizuna answered him.

Sakura? Naruto mentally questioned as he remembered a girl with that name in his original world, who was always screaming and yelling about her 'Sasuke-kun'. Now why in the world would anyone want to name a street after that banshee?

"Sakura lane…" Negi mumbled as he held his chin in thought.

Naruto and Negi moved to the edge of the bed, reaching out with their magical sense, both were able to feel the slight magical energy that surrounded the gymnast club member. While Negi was trying to figure out what it meant, Naruto was trying to figure out who it could be.

This magic is weak, but I definitely recognize it as the kind of dark magic that comes from a vampire, the blond thought to himself.

The two of them were knocked out of their thoughts when Asuna decided to speak up.

"You two are being awfully quiet," she said as they turned to look at her, "what's the problem."

"There's no problem," Naruto responded before Negi could say something that may endanger their positions as mages, "Makie is just a bit anemic." Naruto looked over at Negi, "I trust you can handle things from here? I have to go see the headmaster and then get ready to sub for P.E. today."

"Of course Nii-san," Negi said, nodding in agreement.

Naruto gave his kid brother and the rest of the class a smile as he left, walking out the door he left just as Negi told Asuna he was not gonna be with them for dinner tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hohoho I see, a vampire you say?" Konoeman asked, absentmindedly stroking his beard.

Naruto frowned at the old man, "I know you know something about this old man, stop being so cryptic."

"Hmmm…" Konoeman mumbled, "I may know something about this, however you do not need to worry, all will reveal itself in time."

Naruto's hand twitched as his desire to summon Masamune grew, instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, mumbling about 'stupid old people and their cryptic way of speaking'.

"What about my other request?" Naruto finally asked.

"You mean your marriage proposal to my granddaughter yes?" Konoeman asked, receiving a nod. "I of course approve, you are a fine young man, besides I have an odd feeling that you and her already have something a relationship starting."

Naruto knew that the old headmaster knew far more then he let on, but decided to let it go for now. "Since you approve, I would like to eventually be allowed to teach Konoka about magic."

Konoeman adopted a serious look, "that is quite the thing to ask Naruto-kun, her father brought her here specifically to keep her away from all things magical…"

"In the hopes that she never has to deal with its problems right?" Naruto interrupted with a scowl, "no disrespect to her father, but if he thinks that will keep her out of the magical world then he's a fool." Konoeman raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as Naruto spoke, "anyone with even a small amount of magical awareness can sense that girl's power. It's even stronger then what I remember of Nagi's when I met him, and almost on par with my own." Naruto looked at Konoeman, it was one of the few times the old headmaster had ever seen the boy so serious, "do you seriously think that leaving Konoka in the dark will protect her? If anything that makes her a bigger target, because she won't be able to protect herself when people start coming after her."

Konoeman sighed, "I do agree with you… However her father will not like this," Naruto opened his mouth to protest but the headmaster raised a hand, "however I will allow it, but I want you to wait until you feel you must reveal the magical world to her. Do I have your word?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good then it is all settled," Konoeman said, his peaceful aura returning as the conversation became less serious.

Naruto grinned, "I guess so, however just remember that this is Konoka's decision ultimately. If she does not want to marry me, I will not force her to."

"Hohoho I don't think you'll need to worry about that," Konoeman said, "however, I do know that you are a polygamist as well. And while I will not stop a relationship with you two, I would ask that you do not hurt my granddaughter in any way because of this."

"Don't worry old man," Naruto reassured the headmaster, "I'll make sure she knows that before anything happens between us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my P.E. class," Naruto tossed a two fingered salute as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the girls from class 3-A, who were all in their P.E. uniforms. This was his last class of the day, and something he had been looking forward to for the entire day.

"Alright ladies I would like all of you to follow me outside, I have something special that I set up for you girls today."

The group of girls looked at each other in idle curiosity, wondering what their sensei had planned for them today. Following him outside they found themselves stopping in a clearing that was normally empty, only right now the clearing had a rather large obstacle course in it. From a giant wall to climb, tires that they would have to jump through, a pulley, a robe over a pit of mud and many other contraptions that made them wonder what they would be doing.

"I have decided that each day for P.E. we will be doing something different," Naruto said as he looked at the girls. "Each time we will have a specific task I will set for you, whether it is an obstacle course," here he gesture at the obstacle course set before them. "Or some other tasks like laps and what not." Naruto paused for a moment as he looked at the girls, "now then these tasks are also going to be a competition between you girls. Like this course for example, the one who finishes it the fastest will get a 'reward'."

The girls looked at him before speaking in excited voices.

"What is the reward sensei?" Ayaka asked.

"I'm glad you asked Ayaka-chan," Naruto said with a dazzling smile that turned at least half of the girls into a blushing mess. "There are two prizes to choose from, the first is this," Naruto held out his hand.

The girls all went in to get a closer look, when they did several, like Ayaka squealed as they saw a picture of Negi Springfield at the age of eight. The voices got even louder as several felt determined to get that picture.

"What's the other prize Naruto-sensei?" Akira asked, wondering what else their blond teacher had.

Naruto gave them another smile, "the other prize…" he paused here, watching in amusement as the girls leaned in. "The other prize will be to get a date from me."

"KYA!"

The girls shouted as they began running the obstacle course, leaving Naruto coughing as dust filled his lungs. The only one who was not charging was Asuna, who was too busy glaring at Naruto.

"*cough* wait *cough*…" Naruto wheezed as he tried to clear his lungs of dirt, "I didn't even say go!"

"I can't believe you would use your teaching position to get a date with your students you pervert!" Asuna growled, "That's low even for you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "ok first off I don't need to do this to get a date with any of those girls. Except for Ayaka, I'm pretty sure that if I asked any of them I would be able to get a date. I'm merely using this for extra motivation," Naruto gave Asuna a slight grin, "now if your done being jealous, I really need to get those girls back so I can actually start this test."

Naruto chuckled as he left a sputtering and red faced Asuna.

It took quite a while to get the over excited class to calm down long enough to get them back to the starting line, so that he could officially start the test.

"Are you girls ready?" Naruto asked, all of the girls shouted about how ready they were, causing Naruto to chuckle, "alright then… start!"

This time when the girls made dust tracks, Naruto used his affinity with wind to keep himself from choking. The blond had a hard time keeping a lecherous grin off of his face as he watched the girls run around the obstacle course, watching as several key parts of their anatomy moved up and down. Kami there is no way that middle school girls should have those!

When all of the girls had finished the obstacle course, Naruto favored the with a grin, "well it looks like the winner of this competition is Zazie!" That had actually been a large surprise, especially since both Kaede and Mana had participated in this. Though he figured Kaede didn't care as much since she lived with him, and spent time with him almost every day… and it's not like she couldn't get a date with me if she asked.

He shook the thoughts off, "so what would you like Zazie-chan, a picture of an eight year old Negi, or a date this weekend with yours truly?"

"…" Zazie pointed to him.

Naruto nodded, "alright then does this Saturday sound good?"

"…"

"Cool so what time would you like me to pick you up?"

"…"

"6:00 in the morning?" Naruto questioned, "Wow you get up early Za-chan, but I can do that for you."

Some of the girls just watched the two… converse, wondering how Naruto could understand what she was saying, when she didn't even speak.

"Alright that's all for today, the rest of you girls will have to try again next time," Naruto said, causing many of the girls to 'awww' in disappointment.

Naruto chuckled as he dismissed them, this was definitely a great way to start the school year.

Now I just have to make sure Negi doesn't do something stupid tonight and my day will be perfect…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nodoka, Yua, Haruna, Asuna and Konoka were all walking back to their dorms after school, making their way past Sakura lane.

"I wonder if a vampire really will appear?" Haruna wondered out loud.

"A rumor like that has to be fake," Asuna said, not believing that such a thing as a vampire would appear at Mahora despite already knowing two mages.

"You're right," Nodoka said as she tried to convince herself that there was no vampire, especially since she had to take this route since she had a late meeting for the library expeditionary club that as head of, she had to prepare for.

"Well, I'm going home first, Nodoka," Haruna said as she waved to the girl.

"All right!" Nodoka said as she waved back, turning her attention to the empty street, "Sakura lane…" The timid book worm shook her head as she began walking down the street, watching as paper blew by her from the breeze. "T… the wind sure is strong today," she said out loud, mostly to keep herself from feeling frightened. "I'd better hurry along…"

She continued walking, humming the mantra 'I'm not scared ' to herself in a soft sing song voice. As she continued walking she stopped and gasped; standing on a light post a little ways away was a cloaked figure.

"Seat number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka isn't it?" the figure asked in a slight British accent, "sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours."

The figure leapt off the light post, lunging towards Nodoka.

"KYAAH!"

Nodoka screamed and fainted from fright.

Had she stayed awake awhile longer she would have hear Negi's shout.

"Hold it right there!" Negi shot towards the cloaked figure on his broom, "what are you doing to my student!" Negi brought a hand off the broom and began to channel his magic.

"Resu-Teru Ma-Sukiru…" a faint glow surrounded Negi's hand as he hopped off his broom, "eleven spirits of the wind, become a seal and bind my enemy! Arrows of wind!"

Several arrows shot out of Negi's hand and towards the cloaked figure.

"He's figured it out already?" the figure mumbled in surprise as it reached into its cloak and pulled out a vial, throwing it at the incoming spell, "frozen barrier."

The two attacks collided and entered a stale mate.

"She blocked my spell!" Negi said in surprise. There's no mistaking it, the culprit is a mage!

Negi ran over to Nodoka, checking to see if she was alright before turning his attention to the mage. Said mage had her hat blow off, revealing a face he recognized.

"Eh... You… you're from my class…" Negi said in shock, "Evangeline-san!"

"He he," Evangeline laughed, "it's the beginning of the term after all, so let's exchange formal greetings, sensei. Or should I say… Negi Springfield." Evangeline brought her finger to her lips licking off the blood that was on it, "to have such power, despite only being ten… it's just what I would expect from that man's son."

"What are you blabbing about?"

Evangeline's eyes widened as a voice spoke up behind her; turning around she came face to face with none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Springfield. I didn't even feel him sneak up on me! Evangeline thought in shock.

Naruto took in the entire scene with a grin, "the only reason Negi has even half the power he does is just cuz he studies too damn much."

"Naruto-nii-san!" Negi shouted in surprise and relief.

"I leave you alone for one day and look at what happens," Naruto said, shaking his head with a bit of a pout on his face. "Seriously Negi you need to learn to stay out of trouble," both Negi and Evangeline watched as Naruto disappeared, only to reappear next to Negi. "Though I suppose I should be proud, after all it's not every day that my little otouto spends his time with two lovely ladies," the blond looked over at Evangeline, "even if one of them is a bit of Lolita."

"W-What did you call me!" Evangeline growled out, she had only watched this boy from afar, having spent most of her focus on Negi, but he was already starting to get on her nerves.

Naruto gave her a grin, "I'm sorry I suppose that was rather rude of me… forgive me for insulting you Chibi-chan…"

"T-that does it! No one insults me and gets away with it!" Evangeline took out two vials and threw them at the two brothers, "freeze lance!"

Negi's eyes widened as he held out his hand and yelled out a counter spell, "DISARM!"

Naruto looked at Negi, about to congratulate him on his quick thinking, only to find himself blushing as he saw a practically nude Nodoka in the younger mages arms. He quickly got over it and smirked at his little brother, "Why Negi, here I thought you were trying to counter Eva-chan's spell, but I guess I was wrong and you were really just waiting for an excuse to strip Nodoka-chan here of her clothes."

Negi looked at his Nii-san in confusion before looking at Nodoka, his eyes promptly widened, "M-Myazaki-san are you alright!"

"What was that sound just now!"

"Ah! Negi! Naruto!"

The two mages turned to see Asuna and Konoka running towards them, both however, stopped when they saw Negi's… situation.

"Ah! Negi-kun is the vampire!" Konoka shouted.

"AH! No! this is a misunderstanding!" Negi shouted. He turned his attention back to where Evangeline was, only to find her leaving, "AH! Wait!"

"E… eh, wasn't that…?" Asuna shook her head, she could have sworn that was a girl in her class.

Naruto sighed, "Asuna, Konoka, we're leaving Nodoka in your care." The blond grabbed onto Negi's staff and Negi himself, "take care of her for us!"

Naruto put on a burst of speed, using his magic to increase it to inhuman levels.

"Uhwah! There so fast!" Konoka said.

"Negi! Naruto! Wait!" Asuna shouted out.

Neither of the two paid attention to the girls shout, Naruto set Negi down and had him use his wind power to keep up.

"Negi," Naruto said, getting the younger mages attention. The blond gave his little brother one of his rare serious looks, "I'm going to be following your lead on this, since I was sent here as your support. I expect you to do your best with this."

Negi looked at his brother in shock, before setting his face in a determined expression, "don't worry Nii-san I won't fail you."

"I know," Naruto replied with a smile, the smile left him as he felt an attack coming, "MOVE IT!"

Naruto pushed Negi away before jumping away himself just as a large explosion took place where they were.

"Negi! You go on ahead while I deal with this!" Naruto said.

Negi looked at Naruto before nodding and taking off.

Naruto put a pleasant smile on his face as he spoke, "you can come out now Cha-chan."

Naruto looked over to his left when he heard a rustling of leaves, out stepped Chachamaru Karakuri, a girl with green hair and weird looking antennae like things where her ears would be.

"Naruto-sensei," Chachamaru said in a plain voice.

"Cha-chan," Naruto said with a smile, "you're looking as beautiful as ever, unfortunately I don't really have time to play with you. I regret it, but I have to go after my little brother." Naruto clapped his hands together, "so how about I make it up to you later, say a date sometime next Tuesday?"

If Chachamaru was confused or flustered in any way she did not show it, "I am sorry Naruto-sensei but I do not understand. However, I cannot let you help Negi-sensei, please forgive me," Chachamaru bowed at the end.

Naruto sighed, "Well I suppose I can forgive, just this once at least." He gave her a grin, "after all what kind of man would I be if I didn't forgive such a beautiful girl like you."

Chachamaru tilted her head to the side, giving him a slightly confused look.

"Well shall we begin?" Naruto asked, getting into his taijutsu stance, "after all I need to help my little brother and you're in the way."

"Very well," Chachamaru said, aiming the cannon on her arm at him.

She fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi continued chasing Evangeline, finally catching up to her, "THERE SHE IS!"

"He's fast," Evangeline muttered to herself, catching sight of Negi closing in, "speaking of that. It seems his specialty is wind."

Evangeline continued running until she got to the bridge, she jumped off and let her cloak spread out as she flew through the air.

She can fly without a broom or staff like Naruto-nii! Negi thought in shock, she's no ordinary mage. The ten year old teacher jumped onto his staff and began flying after her. He couldn't let her get away, his Nii-san was counting on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto dodged another blast from the girl's canon, "your aim seems to be getting better," he complimented. He dodged another blast, "though I hope you don't think this will be enough to stop me."

"I do not believe something like this would stop you at all sensei," Chachamaru replied, "that is why I brought you here."

"So your shots were meant to lour me to this place?" Naruto asked before grinning, "you're not gonna try and have your way with me are you? I have to admit you're a lot bolder then most girls I've met."

Chachamaru ignored the blond's talk, "I apologize for doing this sensei," as she bowed to him Naruto realized what she was talking about. A seal lit up under his feet, paralyzing him and leaving him unable to move.

Naruto frowned, "I see, so you set me up in the hopes of trapping me here." He looked over at her, "you do realize this won't hold me?"

"It is not meant to hold you for long," Chachamaru replied, "it's just meant to give Master enough time." She bowed to him again, "I apologize Naruto-sensei," several rockets came out of her back and Chachamaru was launched into the air.

Naruto looked at the seal and sighed, "I guess she didn't know sealing was one of my specialties." Naruto began to call upon his power, watching as the seal became completely overwhelmed and broke. "Now to get to Negi before something bad happens to him," Naruto used his magic and blasted into the air, homing in on his brother's location.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto managed to find his brother, the only problem was Evangeline looked like she was trying to suck him dry. Naruto was just about to intervene and send the blond packing when Asuna came into the picture.

"Hey you freaks!"

Evangeline turned only to see a foot flying into her face, both her and Chachamaru were sent flying.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he felt Evangeline's barrier break, did Asuna just negate Eva-chan's magic… If she could negate magic it would explain why Negi's memory erase spell didn't work on her, he would have to keep an eye on Asuna to prove his hypotheses.

"What do you think you're doing to my house guest!"

Evangeline got up with a few tears leaking out of her eyes, rubbing the cheek that Asuna kicked.

When Asuna got a good look at the two her eyes widened, "You guys are from my class! What's the matter with you? Don't tell me you guys are behind these attacks! And you'd even go so far as to torment a child, I won't let this go without an explanation!"

"How dare you kick me, Asuna Kagurazaka," Evangeline said as she held her cheek, "I… I won't forget this!"

"Wow she popped you a good one huh?"

"Kya!"

Evangeline jumped back in surprise as Naruto appeared right next to her, "You… how did you escape that seal! I spent all last year working on that seal!"

Naruto gave her a grin, "now now Chibi-chan, you should know a good mage never reveals his secrets."

"Grr! Damn you!" Evangeline growled, "Just wait, I'll make sure to get you! Both of you!"

Evangeline and Chachamaru jumped off the building.

"Hey wait!" Asuna shouted, "This is the 8th floor!"

"Don't bother," Naruto said behind her, "their already gone."

Asuna whirled on him and Negi, "what's with you two! Trying to catch the bad guys without even waiting for me!" she pointed a finger at Naruto, "and you! Leaving your brother to face someone like her! What would have happened if I wasn't able to get to Negi in time to help him!"

A rain cloud suddenly appeared over Naruto's head as he crouched on the ground, "I would have thought of something…"

Asuna ignored Naruto's posturing as she whirled on Negi, "seriously you need to be more… h… huh? Your neck is bleeding, isn't it? A… are you ok Negi?"

Negi looked at her with tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Wah!"

He latched onto Asuna, smothering his face in her bosom as he cried. They both missed Naruto's grumble of 'lucky brat' due to Negi's crying.

"J… just a minute!" Asuna flayed around, "what's wrong? Ah! That's dangerous were on a roof!"

Naruto watched the scene of Asuna trying to comfort Negi with a small smile, the kid would be fine. He used his magic to float off the ground and began flying back to his dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"There has been some unforeseen interference," Evangeline mumbled, "that boy is stronger than I thought, to be able to break my barrier. I guess rumors about him being strong are true… still it changes nothing, as long we can distract him and the brat doesn't get a partner we still have a chance."

"I doubt that barrier will work on Naruto-sensei again, master," Chachamaru said.

Evangeline looked at her loyal servant, "do not worry, I'll come up with another plan to take care of that blond idiot." Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the teen who reminded her so much of him. Oh yes, she would was going to make him pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning on the way to school Naruto and Akane found an interesting sight.

"Please put me down! What will I do if Evangeline-san and her friend is there!" Negi shouted as he flailed about while being carried fireman style by Asuna.

"Is he still frightened from yesterday?" Naruto asked as he came up beside Asuna and Konoka.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Konoka greeted the blond teacher with a smile.

"Good morning Kono-chan," Naruto said as he gave the girl a smile, "you're looking quite beautiful today!"

Konoka blushed a bit while Asuna gave a growl, "don't go acting perverted so early in the morning idiot!"

Naruto just gave the girl a grin, "I think your just jealous that I complimented Kono-chan on her beauty and not you." Naruto's grin widened a bit as Asuna turned red and began sputtering about how it wasn't true. Naruto turned his attention to Negi and sighed, "You know Negi, you can't let something like this scare you."

"B-but Nii-san…"

"No buts Negi," Naruto interrupted the boy as Asuna set Negi down and opened the door into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" Asuna said as she walked in, pulling a reluctant Negi.

"Ah good morning Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" Maki greeted as Akira had a hand on her head.

"Good morning!" Yuna greeted before noticing the look on Negi's face, "huh! What wrong Negi-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he went up to the basketball player, "nothing, he just had a little accident with someone yesterday and is a tad scared. So how are you this morning?"

"Oh! Naruto-kun I… um… good," Yuna fumbled to find something to say to her blond teacher.

Naruto smiled at the girl, "you know you don't have to be so flustered with me, I won't bite…" He closed until their faces were close to touching, "unless you want me to that is."

"Uhhhh… I… well…" Naruto grinned as the poor girl fumbled over her words.

"WAH!"

Naruto turned around as he heard Negi scream, Chachamaru was right next to the boy talking about something. Naruto walked over to them, "is there a problem Cha-chan?"

Chachamaru turned to Naruto and bowed, "there is no problem Naruto-sensei, I was merely telling Negi-sensei that Master will not be attending class today."

"I see," Naruto said, he gave the girl a smile, "thank you for informing us."

Chachamaru bowed and left for her seat.

Naruto went over to his spot and sat down, opening his book as Sayo came over to him. Naruto watched the class with Akane as Sayo continued to read. He shook his head at how pathetic Negi looked, seriously you would think that it was the end of the world or something with the face he's making.

'Well it's not every day that a vampire tries to suck your blood,' Akane commented.

'I know that Akane-chan,' Naruto said as he turned a page, 'but still I mean he had to deal with demons trying to kill him when he was a lot younger than this. A vampire despite being more powerful than those demons should not be able to scare him so easily.'

Akane merely hummed in response instead of speaking.

"S… sensei I have finished reading!" Ako said as she held her book in front of her.

"Eh!" Negi snapped out of his depression and looked at Ako, "Y… yes good work Izumi-san." He paused for a second, "um… I know it's abrupt but I've got a question for you. If Izumi-san were to choose a p… partner, you would turn down a 10 year old boy right?"

Had Naruto not expected something like this he would have fallen out of his chair, as it was he decided to watch the show.

"T-that… sensei, this is so sudden!" Ako said as she waved her free hand back and forth. "That'd be somehow… hard, 'cause I've only reached the 3rd year so far…B… but I mean, I don't have any specific boy at the moment so…"

"Ha…" Negi sighed before turning his attention on Nodoka, "how about you Myazaki-san?"

"Eh… Ehh…! Hyah?" Nodoka blushed and stuttered as she tried to get her bearings, "um… that's…" Nodoka put a hand to her face and Naruto was once again reminded of a certain blunette in Konoha. "I… ah… um… I…"

"Negi-sensei!" Ayaka shot up from her seat with stars in her eyes and sparkles around her, "it would be super ok with me!"

Ayaka was suddenly pushed away as Kazumi Asakura came up to him with a grin, "Negi-sensei, I have some welcome news for you. Because our class is so spaced out, I'd say 4/5ths of them don't have boyfriends. So… if you're looking for a girlfriend you have 20 onee-chans to choose from."

Negi's eyes widened, "No! I'm not! That's not what I mean!"

Naruto watched in amusement until Negi walked out in embarrassment, Asuna followed behind him a little bit later. Naruto sighed and stood up as Akane hopped onto his shoulder, he was just about to leave when the girls bombarded him with questions.

"What's going on with Negi-sensei?" Akira asked.

"Is Negi-kun ok!" asked Sakurako.

"I've never seen Negi so depressed," Makie commented.

"Girls!" Naruto said, getting their attention, "Negi is fine, he's just going through a rough point in his life."

"Does it have to do with him looking for partners?" asked Haruna, hoping to get some inspiration for her manga.

"No… Negi is having different issues," Naruto said with a frown, he did not want to give the girls a reason to try and throw themselves at Negi again.

"But he was asking about partners so…" Yuna blushed a bit as Naruto turned to her, "what about you um… Naruto-sensei?"

"You mean am I looking for partners?" Naruto questioned, getting a blush from several of the girls in class. He smiled, "I don't go out of my way to look for a partner, I think that if someone is truly meant to be my partner it will happen." He looked at all of the girls and gave them a wink, "but that doesn't mean that I don't know when a potential partner comes my way."

Several of the girls blushed, Kasumi being the reporter she was came up to him and tried to get more information. "The way you said that Naruto-sensei, could you have found a potential partner in one of these girls."

Naruto just smiled as he made eye contact with several girls around the room, getting a small blush from each. "Perhaps… now if you'll excuse me, I need to see how my otouto is holding up."

Naruto left the room missing the whispers as the class made a plan to cheer up Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked up just in time to catch some of Asuna's conversation with Negi.

"… That girl wouldn't pop out and eat you," she was telling the young mage.

"Even if you say that," Negi began.

"You never know," Naruto said as he made his way towards them, "for all you know she could."

Asuna growled as Negi began to tear up again, "you're not helping!"

Naruto ignored Asuna as he walked up to Negi and put a hand on his shoulder, "you shouldn't worry so much otouto. The next time Evangeline comes I'll be there to help you," Negi looked up at Naruto to see the ever famous smirk on his brothers face. "Don't forget who I am squirt, there's no way someone like her vampire or not could beat me, let alone the two of us."

Negi smiled a bit feeling relieved from his brothers words, he was about to say something when-

"Naruto-chan!"

The three turned to say Kaede walking towards them an ever present grin on her face, "I was wondering if you could help me with something, de-gozaru."

Naruto looked at his fellow ninja and grinned, "Sure," he turned to Negi and Asuna, "I'll see you two later ok?"

"Ok nii-san," Negi said.

Asuna however glared at him, "if you do anything perverted…" she let her threat hang in the air.

"Why Asuna-chan I'm hurt," Naruto mock pouted, "you know I wouldn't dream of doing anything perverted unless my dear Asuna-chan was with me!"

Asuna's face became a deep red as she spluttered for several seconds in both rage and embarrassment, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ah! Protect me Kae-chan!" Naruto screamed as he jumped into Kaede's arms.

Kaede looked amused as she started running, "you know you owe me for this de-gozaru…"

Naruto grinned as he looked at her, "what would you like me to do?"

"I'll tell you when I think of something," Kaede replied as she took to the roof, leaving Asuna behind to not even notice Negi being taken away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he tried to lift the blindfold from his eyes, "you know when you said I owed you, I thought you would want something a little more… enjoyable."

"It will be once we get there," Kaede replied in a slight singsong voice, "don't be so impatient de-gozaru."

Naruto just sighed again, already knowing where they were heading as he could smell the chemicals for the bath house; it didn't hurt that she had him change into his swim trunks. He was about to speak again when Kaede suddenly shoved him into the water.

Naruto sputtered and coughed as his head surfaced when he heard another splash. He took off his blindfold and turned his head to find Negi also rising from the water.

"So they got you too?" Naruto asked as Negi turned to see him.

"Nii-san what are you doing here?" Negi said sounding surprised.

Naruto was about to speak but didn't get the chance when several other voices spoke up.

"Welcome Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei!"

The two boys turned around and blinked at the sight before them, one gained an embarrassed look while the other had to hold in a massive nose bleed. In front of them were the girls of class 3-A, all of them wearing skimpy bathing suits. Above them was a banner that said 'Party to cheer up Negi-sensei.'

Kami I really love this school, Naruto thought, though he wondered why he was here if this was to cheer up Negi.

"Erm… I wonder what's going on here?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Negi's thoughts were even more jumbled, "wh… wh…"

"Ehehehe it's because Negi-kun looked so depressed. Everyone decided to hold a party to cheer you up!" Sakurako shouted in her cheerful voice.

Before either of them knew what was happening the girls crowded around them, the only two who did not were Chisame and Setsuna. Naruto tried to listen to the girls as they shouted different things, talking about candy and amasake.

Negi sniffed a bit as a smile came on his face, "ah, everyone, to go all this way just for me… thank you very much!"

Naruto did not bother paying attention as Ayaka came up to Negi and began trying to gain his affection. Instead he turned to the other girls.

"So if this is a party to cheer up Negi, why exactly am I here?" he asked.

"We didn't want to make you feel left out Naruto-sensei!" Sakurako said, "Besides your also a prince so we thought it was only fair to…" she trailed off as she heard Ayaka speaking to Negi.

"… An intelligent, beautiful and wealthy person like me would be perfectly qualified to…"

The two boys were soon swarmed by the over reactive girls who did not want to be beaten by Ayaka, many offering to wash their hair or their back. Naruto stiffened when both Mana and Kaede came up on either side of him.

"Why don't you let me give you one of those back rubs you love so much de-gozaru?" Kaede asked as she tried to lead Naruto away from the throng of girls.

"I think he would like it more if he allowed me to wash his hair," Mana suggested with a glare as she tried to lead Naruto in the opposite direction.

The two girls began giving each other challenging looks as they tried to pull Naruto with them, said blonde crying anime tears as they yanked him back and forth. I just know this is somehow karma, Naruto thought to himself.

Thankfully help arrived in the form of Konoka.

"Hey, hey Naruto-kun," Konoka said as she came up to him.

Naruto looked at the brunette walking up to him, Konoka was in a two piece bikini this time rather then that one piece he had seen her in at Ayaka's house. While her body was not as voluptuous as Kaede's or mana's, Naruto would never deny that she was easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. Kami I'm gonna need a cold shower after this…

While Kaede and Mana were arguing over who would get Naruto-sensei, Konoka latched onto his arm. Naruto gulped as he felt his arm being pressed into her supple yet firm breasts, "C'mon Naruto-kun! Why don't you let me give you a back rub!"

Kaede and Mana watched in surprise as someone else got Naruto away from them, "I think she just snatched him from us, de-gozaru…"

"So it would seem," Mana replied as she looked at Kaede, after a moment she stuck out her hand, "truce?"

"Hmmm…" Kaede looked at the hand before agreeing, "Very well, de-gozaru."

The two went over to where Naruto was sitting with Konoka, they had already been joined by Yuna, Akira, Ako, Ku Fei, Zazie, Asakura and surprisingly enough Setsuna, though she was really only glaring at Naruto as she watched Konoka rubbing his back.

As for the young blond himself he was unsure whether he should melt as several of the girls there actually gave him a message, or if he should remain ramrod straight as he kept switching between the two. To make matters worse Naruto's male anatomy was reacting to all of the female attention, it became even worse once Kaede and Mana came up to him.

Mana began to pour some water on his head and gently messaged his scalp, secretly admiring how soft his hair was.

Kaede message his chest while Konoka got his back.

Naruto felt his body tingling from all of the sensations, screw the cold shower, I think I'm gonna have to lay in a tub of ice!

"KYAAAAH! A MOUSE!"

Naruto was unsure whether to be grateful or hateful as the girls leapt up and began running as they heard that.

Looking into the water Naruto caught a glimpse of white fur before it took off, that fur, and that presence are very familiar… The blond did not have much time to ponder it as he saw what he now recognized as a very familiar ermine took off several of the girls bathing suits, including Konoka's. For a good long couple of seconds Naruto marveled at the brunette's beauty, however the sight of a very nude Konoka was far too much for the young blond and he was sent flying back with a large nose bleed.

Girls of class 3-A-4, Naruto-0

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to the feeling of his head in someone's lap with said person running their hands through his hair.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to find an amused Kaede staring at him, "Kae-chan." Naruto felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see an exasperated looking Akane, though it was hard to tell seeing as how she was still in her fox form, "Akane-chan." Naruto raised a hand and scratched behind her ear, smiling as Akane purred. After a while he looked up at Kaede, "what happened?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't remember?" Kaede asked.

Naruto shivered, "no I do… Do you know how that happened?" he asked, referring to how Konoka and several others lost their clothes.

"It was an ermine apparently, de-gozaru," Kaede said, never stopping her hand as it continued to run through his hair. "Mana was right," she mused to herself, "it is soft de-gozaru."

'Do you think…'

'Yes,' Akane answered his question, 'there can be no doubt it was him.'

Naruto nodded and decided he was too tired to deal with that perverted ermine, he would deal with him tomorrow. Naruto closed his eyes and made himself more comfortable on Kaede's lap, "whatever, I'll deal with this crap tomorrow…"

"Are you gonna sleep like that?" Kaede asked as she opened one eye in amusement.

Naruto smiled, "unless you want to join me and Akane-chan down here, then yes."

Kaede blushed at the thought of sleeping with her sensei, she would continue this debate well into the night until the choice was taken from her when she too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter finished, I really don't have anything to say other then let me know what you think. I'm gonna hit the sack now.

Oh I've been getting MS to drop Yuna from the harem and add Akira instead. I can't decide whether or not to do that so I am going to leave it to you the people (this is a democracy afterall... i think) what ever there is a poll on my profiel so look it up and Vote!

Pokemaster signing off.


End file.
